Causual Affair
by x-valren-x
Summary: Tony rencontra Loki avant qu'il ne devienne Iron Man, avant qu'il ne se fasse kidnapper, avant qu'il n'essaye de devenir un héros. Loki était juste un homme égalant l'intelligence de Tony, une aventure. Mais Iron Man se produisit et il préféra ses armures à Loki. L'année s'écoula et Loki fut de retour, mais cette fois, dans le radar du SHIELD offrant à Tony une dernière chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Casual Affair **

Auteur : IBegToDreamAndDiffer  
Lien : comme d'hab, dans mon profil  
Chapitres : 7

**Résumé :**

Tony rencontra Loki... Avant qu'il ne devienne Iron Man, avant qu'il ne se fasse kidnapper, avant qu'il n'essaye de devenir un héros. Loki était juste un homme qui collectait les armes, un homme qui pouvait égaler l'intelligence de Tony, ainsi que son esprit, son insatiabilité ; une aventure sans conséquence. Mais Iron Man se produisit ; Tony préféra ses armures à Loki. Et, malgré ce que pouvait prétendre Loki, il se souciait bien plus du mortel qu'il ne l'aurait dû. L'année s'écoula rapidement et Loki fut de retour, mais cette fois, dans le radar du SHIELD.  
Tony a une dernière chance de choisir : Iron Man ou Loki.

**Notes :**

**Titre/paroles :** Casual Affair par Panic! at the Disco

**Notes :** Basé sur la très très bonne vidéo d'IronFrost créée par **lighthopelove** que vous pourrez retrouver dans mon profile, encore une fois. L'entreprise d'armement de Stark qui apparait dans cette histoire est totalement fictive car IBegToDreamAndDiffer n'a pas pu trouver d'information sur la véritable industrie. Mais c'est tout de même basé sur de vraies armes. Forcément et vu le contexte de l'histoire, la chronologie et les événements exacts dans _T__hor_, _Avengers_, et les films d'_Iron Man_ ne seront pas respectés. Aussi cela sera un UA, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi.

**Déclamé :** Le monde et les personnages des Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. L'idée originale appartient à **lighthopelove**. L'auteur en anglais qui s'est basée sur la vidéo est **IBegToDreamAndDiffer**. Je ne suis que la traductrice et nous ne nous faisons aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

Alooors, tout ou presque a déjà été dit.  
Je rajoute simplement que je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, et de partager cette fic avec vous.  
Pour information "Casual affair" se traduit littéralement par "affaire occasionnelle" ce qui n'est franchement pas beau. Et un peu barbare pour dire "une aventure d'un soir" ou "un amour de passage" ce qui est joli mais un peu étrange, je trouve.  
Je rajoute une dédicace à **Lucifer 77** qui a prit le temps de lire et corriger, merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"_Il a l'air assez innocent, pas vrai ?_

_Mais parfois il y a des dangers mortels qui sont invisibles aux yeux_

_Peu importe où vous rencontrez l'étranger, soyez prudent s'ils sont trop amicaux." _

_**[Aujourd'hui]**_

Tony sentit quelque chose le frapper, il eut mal dans l'épaule et la tête et nota vaguement que quelqu'un le déposait en douceur sur le sol. Il vit un sourire aiguisé, plein de dents, et des yeux brillants comme des étoiles, aussi verts que l'herbe fraiche.

"Shhh..." fit dans un murmure une voix familière.

Et puis tout devint noir.

{oOo}

Il ouvrit les yeux, groggy. Il faisait sombre, où qu'il puisse être, et ce, malgré les quelques douces lumières provenant de divers endroits. Tony grogna et tenta de bouger, parvenant seulement à gémir en sentant ses bras et son dos pulser sous la douleur. Il secoua la tête et essaya à nouveau avant de réaliser qu'il était debout et attaché à quelque chose de métallique... Un lit ?

"Pas la manière dont je veuille entrer dans le lit de quelqu'un." se murmura Tony à lui-même, tirant sur ses liens.

"Oh, bien," fit une voix ronronnante venant de quelque part devant lui. "Tu es réveillé."

Tony connaissait cette voix et il en eut la preuve lorsque le propriétaire s'avança, à présent éclairé par une lampe de chevet à la gauche de Tony.

"Loki." Fit Tony en regardant vers lui. "N'aurais-tu pas pu prendre rendez-vous ?"

Loki lui lança un sourire de requin, celui que Tony avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il n'en avait en revanche jamais été la cible.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" demanda Tony. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été frappé plus d'une fois. Il se demanda si Loki ne l'avait pas un peu... bousculé ? avant de l'attacher... Ou bien après.

"Ce que tu fais ici ?" répéta Loki et il regarda autour de lui. Il écarta les bras, désignant le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient. "Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être ici, Anthony ?" demanda Loki.

"Enlèvement." Tony essaya de son mieux d'hausser les épaules. "Ça a tendance à être quelque chose de plutôt mal vu, tu crois pas ?"

"C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de te faire entendre raison." lui répondit Loki.

"Il n'y a pas de _raison _dans ce que tu me dis !" Cracha Tony, sentant déjà son sang s'échauffer. Personne - absolument _personne_ - ne pouvait l'agacer aussi facilement et aussi rapidement... Personne excepté Loki.

Le sourire de Loki disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, nota Tony. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long qu'ils ne l'étaient... _avant_. Il avait des poches sous les yeux, sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, et le vert de ses yeux n'était plus éclairé par la malice. Juste... de la colère.

"Tu n'es pas un héros, Anthony." répondit Loki, sa voix à peine audible. "Tu es un marchand d'armes."

"Plus maintenant !" grogna Tony.

"Tu crées le chaos," continua Loki, comme si le génie n'avait rien dit. "Tu te _délectes_ de ce chaos. C'est pourquoi nous nous entendions si bien."

Tony déglutit difficilement en se rappelant combien lui et Loki s'entendaient _si bien_. Mais c'était du passé. Tony n'était plus cette personne. Il était Iron Man, il était l'homme qui avait à lui seul privatisé la paix mondial, il était...

"Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais." répondit-il à Loki.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Anthony." lui dit Loki en se rapprochant. Il portait un accoutrement vert-noir-et-or assez étrange que Tony n'avait jamais vu avant. Il semblait à l'aise dedans, bien plus qu'en costumes, chemises et jeans qu'il portait lorsqu'il traînait autour du manoir de Tony et en public.

"Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu es." dit Loki, ses pieds le rapprochant encore et encore et Tony le regarda simplement. "Crois-moi, je sais combien il est douloureux de nier ce que l'on est."

"Je ne nie rien du tout." répliqua Tony.

Loki laissa passer un rire, un son étranglé, douloureux qui donna envie à Tony de l'attraper, de le toucher, de _l'embrasser_. Tony ferma les yeux à ses pensées. Quoi que demandait Loki, ce n'était simplement pas possible. Plus maintenant. Pas après l'Afghanistan.

"Je ne peux pas." souffla Tony, sa voix se brisant.

"Tu vis dans un mensonge." siffla Loki. "Tu as passé des années, Anthony, _des années_, à créer des armes et à y prendre plaisir. Tu ne t'es pas soucié du nombre de personnes tuées pas plus de ce que disaient les gens."

Tony secoua la tête.

"Je ne savais pas."

"Bien sûr que tu savais." gronda Loki. Il était proche à présent mais Tony garda résolument les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas regarder. Son corps vibrait de douleur et ses poignets étaient pires que tout le reste. Mais plus pour longtemps. Plus maintenant qu'il était réveillé. "Tu savais et tu ne t'en es pas soucié ! Tu l'as ignoré jusqu'à ce que _tu_ sois blessé !" cracha Loki.

"Exactement !" cria Tony. Loki s'était arrêté, son corps tendu par la tension, nota Tony lorsque qu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux. "Je n'y avait pas pensé avant Loki, mais maintenant je sais ce qui est le mieux. Je sais ce que c'est d'être blessé par la merde qui est censé nous sauver !"

"Les armes ne sont pas faites pour garder les gens en vie, Anthony." grogna Loki. "Elles sont faites pour blesser les gens avant qu'ils ne puissent nous blesser. Elles sont faites pour détruire."

Tony secoua la tête, lançant à Loki un regard plein de défis.

"Je ne les fais plus désormais. Et rien de ce que tu feras ne me fera changer d'avis."

Loki roula des yeux.

"Ma réponse sera toujours la même, " fit Tony. "Je préfèrerai toujours Iron Man à toi."

Loki fut devant lui en un instant, son bras se releva, ses doigts entourant aisément la gorge de Tony. Tony cogna à nouveau son dos contre les ressorts du lit et sa grimace se mua en étouffement alors que Loki resserrait sa prise.

"Si tu dis à nouveau ces mots..." siffla Loki, "_J'en fini avec toi_."

Tony le regarda fixement durant un instant, n'hésitant pas le moins du monde et toussa lorsque les doigts de Loki serrèrent.

"Je veux être respecté," grogna Tony, "Pas _craint_."

Les doigts de Loki se détendirent imperceptiblement, caressant la peau de Tony.

"Pense à ce que nous faisions ensemble, Anthony." murmura-t-il. "Pense à ce que nous étions, et pourrions être à nouveau."

"Que est-ce que nous étions, Lokes ?" exigea de savoir Tony. "Parce que tout ce dont je me souviens c'est beaucoup de sexe et pas mal de disputes."

Les yeux de Loki lancèrent des éclairs, le vert brillant momentanément avant de se ternir. Tony retraça des yeux les cernes de Loki et vit la pâleur de sa peau, les lignes gravées autour de ses yeux, dans son front.

"Nous n'étions _rien_." siffla Tony.

Loki fit un bon en arrière comme s'il avait été piqué et Tony secoua la tête tandis que Loki reculait. Le plus grand des deux hommes baissa les yeux sur sa main, replia ses doigts, et lentement, releva les yeux sur Tony.

"Est-ce tout ce que nous étions pour toi ?" questionna-t-il, la voix creuse.

La fenêtre à la gauche de Tony explosa vers l'intérieur et Loki se retourna pour faire face à la menace. Un gantelet d'Iron Man s'enroulait facilement autour du poignet de Tony, brisant tout ce qu'avait utilisé Loki pour retenir Tony au montant du lit. Loki se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Tony tira.

L'explosion jeta Loki plusieurs mètres en arrière, à travers le mur de béton. Les débris pleuvaient tandis que Tony parvenait à libérer son autre poignet. Il trébucha, le corps douloureux et prit l'arme qui était dissimulée dans la ceinture de son jeans. Apparemment Loki ne craignait pas les armes à feu. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Loki, Tony se baladait armé. Il savait que Loki était dangereux.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être enlevé, bien qu'il aurait dû le soupçonner ; la ruse était la méthode privilégiée de Loki.

Tony bougea ses doigts dans le gantelet et enleva la sécurité du pistolet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le trou dans le mur. Il retrouva Loki effondré sur les marches d'un escalier menant à ce qui semblait être un laboratoire. Les coupures et les ecchymoses recouvraient à présent le visage et le cou de Loki mais il ne semblait pas trop amoché.

A nouveau Tony fut frappé par une vérité : il ne savait pas de quoi Loki était exactement capable. Il ne savait même pas _ce qu'était _Loki. Et le bâtard pensait qu'il avait le droit de demander à _Tony_ qu'il lui dise tout ?

Il pointa son répulseur et son flingue vers Loki qui soupira lourdement et le regarda. Loki tendit la main et Tony y jeta un coup d'œil avant de reculer.

"Me rejoindras-tu ?" demanda une dernière fois Loki.

Tony hésita avant de secouer la tête.

"Non."

"Cela sera toujours ta réponse, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Loki, la voix défaite. Son corps tout entier était juste... abandonné. Ses yeux qui habituellement étaient si brillants et si riches étaient à présent ternes et morts.

"Toujours." confirma Tony, même si cela lui brisa le cœur. Il... ne _pouvait_ juste pas. Il ne pouvait pas donner une autre réponse à Loki.

Loki hocha la tête, ne semblant même pas surpris. Cette attaque - enlèvement - avait été la dernière carte de Loki. Sa dernière chance de ramener Tony à ses côtés.

"Très bien." répondit Loki. Il lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, la poussière et les morceaux de béton tombant de ses habits. Ses yeux errèrent lentement sur le corps de Tony et il poussa un nouveau soupire. "Adieu, Anthony." murmura-t-il.

Et puis... il fut parti.

{oOo}

Tony c'était finalement frayé un chemin dans la maison - c'était une grande maison, - abandonnée de Loki. Il avait encore son StarkPhone dans sa poche et il l'alluma. Il avait une dizaine d'appels en absences, la plupart provenant de Pepper, quelques-uns venant de JARVIS. Tony enleva le gantelet d'Iron Man et fit le chemin jusqu'à la route. Il utilisa le GPS de son téléphone pour trouver où, bordel de merde, il était, pour ensuite appeler un taxi.

New York, putain. Oh de _tous _les endroits possibles où Loki aurait pu l'emmener, il avait fallu que cela soit ici, l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Tony laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et grimaça lorsque le mouvement tira sur tout ce qui l'avait blessé au visage. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur sa peau et trouva une croute sur sa joue et du sang séché sous son nez et son œil gauche. Il soupira et se demanda ce qu'avait fait Loki au juste lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était un mélange de boissons dans le bar de sa maison à Malibu. Et après, BAM, réveillé et attaché à un putain de montant de lit avec Loki debout devant lui.

L'esprit de Tony revint sur tous les événements, tout ce que lui avait dit Loki, ce que _Tony_ avait dit, et...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se frotta les yeux, malgré la douleur. Loki, il... Loki était _Loki_. Il était têtu, grossier, bâtard la plupart du temps et le _meilleur_ coup que Tony ait jamais pu avoir. Il était aussi drôle, plein d'esprit, charmant et intelligemment fou. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait - principalement en ce qui concernait la pop-culture - mais chaque fois que Tony parlait de quelque chose, Loki disparaissait, probablement pour faire des recherches, car lorsque Tony le mentionnait une nouvelle fois, Loki connaissait absolument tout dessus.

Et... Loki n'était clairement pas humain. Du moins, pas complètement. Tony l'avait balancé dans un MUR et Loki s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures. Qui pouvait faire ça, bordel ?!

_'Laisse aller,'_ se dit Tony. '_Tu as fait ton choix, et ce n'était pas Loki.'_

Il avait déjà fait le choix avant, quand il avait commencé à construire sa toute première armure d'Iron Man, après l'Afghanistan. Tony renifla; c'était un autre détail qui lui soufflait que Loki n'était pas un humain. Tony était allé dormir une nuit dans cette grotte froide et humide, et le lendemain matin, il se réveillait à la maison, à Malibu, avec Loki penché au-dessus de lui. Loki avait refusé de lui dire comment il était revenu chez lui et Tony n'avait pas reçu de réponses de la part de Rhodey - pas plus que des médias, d'ailleurs, - quand il leur avait demandé.

Les Dix Anneaux avaient cependant complètement été rayé de la putain de carte. Et Loki avait eu l'air content de lui durant des semaines, sous la couche d'inquiétude.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et Tony attendit patiemment que Pepper arrive. Il était bien chanceux qu'elle soit à New York et pas à Malibu; il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire en ce qui concernait l'argent puisqu'il n'avait pas son portefeuille sur lui lorsque Loki avait décidé de l'enlever.

"Tony, que c'est-t-il passé ?" exigea de savoir Pepper dès qu'elle fut arrivée et qu'elle l'emmenait à l'hôtel. "Avez-vous besoin de moi pour appeler la police ? Dois-je appeler un médecin ? Vous saignez, je devrais appeler le médecin."

"Non Pep, je vais bien." fit Tony en chassant le problème de la main. Pas besoin de s'emmerder avec ça... Elle lui remit une de ses cartes de crédit qu'elle avait pour une raison ou une autre - Tony était trop fatigué pour y penser plus longuement - et Tony s'enregistra lui-même à la réception pour la nuit.

"C'était..." Tony hésita, ne sachant pas quoi dire. _'Mon ex-copain m'a enlevé et m'a demandé de rester avec lui, de faire ce que je voulais avec Iron Man mais pas de jouer au super héros. J'ai dit non et il m'a laissé là.' _Tony secoua la tête. "Je vais bien Pepper." répéta-t-il. Pepper continua de le regarder, ses grands yeux remplis de sollicitude. "Je te le promet." ajouta-t-il.

Mis à part quelques égratignures et quelques ecchymoses, il _allait_ bien. Loki aurait pu faire bien pire, mais en dépit de sa colère et de sa déception concernant la décision de Tony, il était resté... quoi ? Tony et Loki n'avaient rien été de plus que des amants; ils avaient baisés chaque fois que Tony était de passage à New York. Rien de plus. Ils n'étaient pas partenaires, ou petits amis, ou peu importe le nom que donnaient les gens à cela aujourd'hui. Ils n'étaient... Rien. Juste un amour de passage.

Pepper essaya de lui soutirer davantage d'informations mais Tony refusa de parler. Elle accepta finalement de retourner à la réunion qu'elle avait quittée précipitamment à l'appel de Tony, le laissant à ses propres occupations.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se diriger vers le premier magasin de liqueurs et de prendre une très très grande bouteille de bourbon. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel et bu cul sec à la bouteille après s'être effondré dans le canapé.

Tony regarda le liquide ambré tandis qu'il inclinait la bouteille d'avant en arrière. Tony et Loki avaient... "été ensemble," faute de meilleurs mots, pendant presque un an. Chaque fois que Tony volait pour affaire vers New York, Loki avait juste été là. Tony avait essayé - putain, il avait essayé ! - de trouver des informations concernant Loki. Il avait été curieux de savoir où Loki avait grandi, où il vivait à présent, ce qu'il faisait exactement pour gagner sa vie, _absolument tout_. Tout ce que Loki avait dit était qu'il avait un frère et qu'il était qualifié dans beaucoup de domaines.

Prenant une autre rasade de bourbon, Tony se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, fermant les yeux.

_Une aventure..._

Ils avaient été des sexfriends, un coup de temps à autre, un moyen de se défouler. _C'est tout_.

_'Cela sera toujours ta réponse, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-il, sa voix défaite. Son corps tout entier était juste... abandonné. Ses yeux qui étaient habituellement si brillants et si riches étaient à présent ternes et morts._

_'Toujours' confirma Tony._

Tony n'avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de Loki, pas même après le dernier argument, celui qui avait conduit Loki à partir pour de bon et à disparaître complètement. Tony avait bien fait quelques recherches foireuses, mais il était clair que Loki ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Juste, POUF, et puis plus là.

Loki avait disparu en étant _juste devant lui_. Tony, avec toutes ses connaissances dans le domaine des sciences et de la technologie, n'avait absolument AUCUNE idée de comment il avait bien pu faire.

_'Adieu, Anthony'_

Et Loki avait juste cessé d'exister.

Tony passait d'une idée à l'autre, totalement embrouillé alors qu'il repensait à sa relation avec Loki. Il cogna la bouteille sur sa tête, se complaisant dans la douleur sourde qui raisonna à travers son crâne. TOUT était préférable que de repenser encore et encore à sa relation avec Loki. Il le faisait depuis que Loki l'avait quitté depuis quatre mois.

Loki était resté fidèle avant ça. Il venait juste d'arriver _pour affaire_ à Malibu et Tony n'avait pas pris la peine de l'appeler pour lui parler de toutes ses conneries. L'anglais s'était contenté de rester à ses côtés à la maison de Malibu et de rester à l'écart lorsque Tony avait créé une nouvelle armure d'Iron Man, que Tony souffrait de cauchemars et de crises d'angoisse et de toutes les putains de merdes qui l'avaient suivies depuis l'Afghanistan.

Il ne disparut qu'une fois, juste après que Tony ne soit inexplicablement retrouvé à la maison après avoir été enfermé dans la grotte. Tony s'était réveillé dans un lit vide et JARVIS l'avait informé que_ 'Mr Odinson avait quitté la maison voilà une heure, et qu'il n'était pas encore de retour.'_

Lorsqu'il _fut _de retour, il semblait épuisé, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses yeux, et avait gardé fermement Tony contre lui, longtemps, longtemps après qu'ils aient couché ensemble.

Tony ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ça.

Ou le fait que Les Dix Anneaux, les hommes qui l'avait enlevé et _torturé, _semblaient avoir été simplement rayé de la carte. Rhodey le lui avait dit et Tony avait regardé fixement les yeux de Loki. Les lèvres de Loki s'étaient légèrement relevées dans un sourire, mais il ne détailla pas plus le sujet.

Tony avala deux ou trois gorgées de bourbon pour effacer tout cela de son esprit. Non, c'était tout, c'était _fini_. Ne plus penser à Loki. Ne plus penser au sourire de Loki, ou à son rire, ou à son esprit ou à son apparente facilité à voyager à l'autre bout du putain de monde en un battement de cœur. Tony était fini. Il avait fait son choix.

Le cœur du milliardaire rata un battement à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Loki. Ne plus jamais se réveiller avec ce sourire doux. Ne plus jamais pouvoir frapper les mains de Loki lorsque l'homme essayait de lui voler sa nourriture. Ne plus jamais jouer au repose-pied pour son Prince Loki, lorsque l'homme aux yeux verts décidait que Tony serait son serviteur pour la journée.

Plus rien de tout cela. Plus jamais.

_'Nous n'étions rien.'_ avait sifflé Tony.

Juste une aventure.

Tony sentit venir les larmes avant qu'elles ne roulent le long de ses joues, et il étouffa un sanglot en se forçant à boire davantage. Il ne le ferait pas. Plus maintenant, plus _jamais_. Il ne pleurerait pour aucun putain de mec, et encore moins pour celui qui _l'avait enlevé_.

"Rien." murmura Tony à lui-même. "Nous n'étions _rien_." déclara-t-il plus fermement.

Si seulement il pouvait en convaincre son cœur.

{oOo}

Loki apparu dans sa chambre à Asgard et trébucha. Le tire de répulseur de Tony, couplé aux trop nombreuses téléportations en une seule journée avaient drainé significativement toute l'énergie de Loki. Mais la douleur et la léthargie étaient les bienvenues à présent. Il accueillerait à bras ouvert tout ce qui pourrait l'arracher à ses pensées.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Anthony avait pris sa décision et Loki devait l'accepter. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait retourner là-bas et arracher l'armure d'Iron man pièce par pièce. Il voulait les exploser pour en faire de minuscules particules de poussière qu'il jetterait dans la mer d'Asgard. Il voulait...

Il voulait _Anthony_.

Loki avait cessé de nier qu'il se souciait de Tony, du moins à lui-même, depuis l'Afghanistan. Avant cela, Loki pouvait encore prétendre le contraire. Prétendre que le rire de Tony ne réchauffait pas son cœur. Prétendre qu'il ne dormait pas mieux avec le mortel à ses côtés.

C'était ce en quoi Loki était bon depuis qu'il était enfant : il était excellent à faire semblant que tout allait _bien_. Que les railleries de Thor ne lui faisaient pas mal, que le favoritisme évident d'Odin - Par les Norms, TOUS les Asgardiens faisaient clairement du favoritisme ! - ne le blessait pas. Il les envoyait tous balader avec des ricanements et des mots cruels. Il jouait des tours et faisait le froid, ne laissant jamais personne s'approcher. Loki avait perfectionné tous ses masques depuis un millénaire. Il savait comment réagir pour chaque situation. Il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait et garder ses véritables sentiments bien enfuis, au plus profond de lui-même.

Et puis Anthony s'était blessé, avait été enlevé et Loki l'avait perdu. Tout s'était écroulé.

Loki ferma les yeux et pressa directement ses mains sur la commode en face de lui. Il prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer et il y parvient presque.

Loki balaya violemment tout sur les côtés, et les vases et les livres s'écrasèrent sur le sol, certains dans un bruit _sourd_, d'autre dans un grand _fracas_. Ça ne suffisait pas et Loki se saisit de la commode, la jetant à travers sa chambre. Le bois se brisa lorsqu'il frappa le mur et Loki hurla. Il arracha ses cheveux, donna des coups de pieds et cria encore, détruisant absolument tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'il ne soit lui-même effondré sur le sol, parmi les débris.

Il y avait des gades qui frappaient à sa porte et Loki leur ordonna de partir. Ils le firent rapidement, ne voulant pas encourir la colère du Roi.

Loki renifla et se frotta les yeux. _Roi_. Il était le Roi d'Asgard, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Mais Thor était mortel, se trouvant quelque part sur Midgard, Odin était tombé dans le Sommeil d'Odin et pour un raison obscure Frigga avait pensé que _Loki _devait reprendre le trône.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit le second sur la liste, et qu'il ait été entraîné à ça durant sa vie entière. Asgard ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sif et les trois guerriers complotaient dans son dos. Loki ne serait jamais accepté.

Loki essuya les larmes de frustration qui coulait et se tint sur ses jambes tremblantes. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les trois guerriers et lady Sif n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance. Thor n'avait pas d'importance. Anthony...

Loki ferma les yeux. Anthony avait fait son choix. C'était Iron Man et ça le serait toujours. Il voulait jouer au super héros plutôt que de laisser couler le chaos qui courait dans ses veines. Il préférait prétendre être _bon_ plutôt que d'être juste _lui-même_.

Renversant sa tête en arrière, Loki laissa échapper un long et profond soupire. Il allait saluer le peuple d'Asgard, ceux qui voulaient être entendu par le Roi. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser le voir ainsi. Il ne laisserait pas _Anthony_ le réduire à _ça_.

Loki ne reviendrait jamais sur Midgard, il l'avait décidé. Du moins, pas avant qu'il ne doive poignarder très très profondément Thor dans le dos avec l'un de ses poignards. Il éviterait New York et Malibu, il ne _penserait_ même pas à _lui_. Loki ne se souillerait plus jamais avec un humain répugnant.

Il était Loki d'Asgard. Il était meilleur que _lui_.

Loki jeta un charme pour dissimuler les ecchymoses et les coupures qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées de sa rencontre avec le mur et s'assura que les traits sombres sous ses yeux soient également dissimulés. Une rapide passage de la main sur ses vêtements et Loki fut présentable.

Avec une dernière et profonde inspiration, Loki quitta ses quartiers, prêt à gouverner une fois de plus Asgard.

* * *

Hummm... Pour dire vrai, je pensais attendre avant de poster, mais bon, je résiste mal à la tentation. J'ai déjà traduit les chapitres 2 et 3, le quatrième étant juste affreusement long... bha ça prendra du temps. Et comme demain, je commence mes exam... Patiiiieeeence.

Le prochain chapitre d'ici une ou deux semaine, promis !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Je publie ce chapitre avec soit de l'avance, soit sur retard. Dépend du point de vue... En tout cas j'aurai pas le temps la semaine prochaine puisque j'ai des examens tous les jours.  
Ce chapitre est beeeaaaauuuucoup plus long que le premier et on voit comment ils se sont rencontrés. Je dirai qu'ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes en un certain sens.

Blabla : même que pour le chapitre 1.

Blabla 2 : merci à ceux qui suivent et m'ont mit dans leur favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

"_Hey, une aventure,_

_Qui pourrait aller n'importe,_

_Et seulement pour une nuit."_

_**[Avant]**_

Tony sourit en descendant de son jet privé, un agent de bord lui renvoyant son sourire tandis qu'il descendait les marches pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il avait toujours aimé faire de grandes entrées, et les différentes personnes qui s'afféraient dans l'aéroport - journalistes compris - étaient toujours prêtes à s'arrêter et à regarder. Des questions fusèrent sur son chemin, toutes sur la dernière arme qu'avait fabriqué Stark Industries mais Tony les ignora toutes et se demanda pourquoi ces personnes étaient autorisées à se regrouper dans l'aéroport. N'employait-il pas Pepper et Happy pour les tenir à l'écart ?

Pepper l'attendait, un StarkPad dans la main, débitant déjà à toute allure ce que devait faire Tony et à qui il devait parler avant d'aller à la tour Stark. Le bâtiment avançait bien et devrait être terminé vers la fin de cette année. Stark Industries avait besoin d'un quartier général à New York, du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit Pepper. Tony ne s'inquiétait pas; il voulait juste un gigantesque bâtiment avec "Stark" écrit dessus et dominant l'horizon de New York.

Il entra dans sa voiture privée et Pepper se glissa derrière lui, continuant de parler et Tony écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait encore un peu la gueule de bois de la soirée de la nuit dernière et la délicieuse compagnie qu'il avait repris à sa maison de Malibu. Melinda et Kelvin qu'il pensait qu'ils s'appelaient. Ou Maleny et Calvin. Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait les revoir.

"Tony ? Vous m'écoutez ?" la voix de Pepper brisa le cours de ses pensées.

" 'Sûr que je t'écoute, Pep." répondit Tony et il lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Pepper, bien entendu, ne fut pas amusée.

"Vous avez deux réunions avant le gala de ce soir et j'aimerais qu'au moins vous _essayiez_ d'écouter."

"Je le ferai." promit Tony.

"Mm-hmm." fit Pepper et reprit la discussion sur qui serait au gala. Tony se demandait déjà s'il allait prendre un homme une femme ce soir.

{oOo}

Tony n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait à ce... Gala, comme les appelait Pepper. C'était un endroit où les hommes et les femmes représentaient leurs compagnies, gouvernements et eux-mêmes, pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Tony et de décrocher l'un ou l'autre des contrats de Stark Industries ou d'entrer dans le lit de Tony. Il y avait des armes exposées à côté de la nourriture et des boissons, ce que Tony avait toujours trouvé amusant. Les armes avec lesquelles tuer les gens, l'alcool pour délier les langues et briser les inhibitions des gens aisés, et la nourriture pour ignorer les gens qui faisaient leur ronde.

Bon dieu, Tony adorait ça !

Il y avait des journalistes, bien sûr. Il semblait toujours mettre leur nez dans ce genre de choses. Et ils l'appelaient toujours de ses noms, le Marchand de mort était leur favori ses derniers temps. Ainsi que playboy.

Tony sirota son scotch et fit son chemin sur le bord de la grande salle, essayant de ne pas être remarqué. C'était difficile, puisqu'il était Tony Stark et tout, mais Tony avait passé sa vie entière à assister à des cérémonies de ce genre et il savait exactement quoi faire pour avoir quelques minutes à lui.

Il était à la fin du buffet lorsqu'il le remarqua.

L'homme était grand, Tony pouvait le dire malgré la distance qui les séparait, et portait un costume noir qui moulait son corps mince. Un foulard vers et or était disposé négligemment sur son cou et il possédait un grand... bâton ? Une grande canne ? Quelque chose... dans sa main droite qu'il faisait tourner de-ci, de-là. Ses cheveux sombres, presque noirs, étaient lissés en arrière et légèrement recourbés près de son cou. Son nez et ses pommettes étaient acérés derrière une peau pâle et ses yeux étaient brillants, verts ou bleus, Tony ne pouvait le dire de là où il était.

L'homme fit irruption dans la salle avec une prestance que Tony n'avait seulement vu qu'en de rares occasions : des présidents et des personnages royaux, des personnes soit nées dans le pouvoir soit confortablement installées dans un pouvoir qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes forgés. Les yeux de Tony suivirent l'homme qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bar et qui commandait un verre, le regardant encore alors qu'il se tournait vers Tony et qu'il s'appuyait contre le bar, un verre dans une grande main aux longs doigts pâles.

Chacun de ses mouvements était précis et félin, et ses lèvres roses se posèrent à peine sur le verre alors qu'il le soulevait. Ses yeux balayèrent l'ensemble des hommes et des femmes présents et Tony se tint droit, prenant une longue gorgée de sa propre boisson, attendant jusqu'à ce que...

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur lui et y restèrent. Tony le fixa - pas la peine de cacher le fait qu'il le matait...-

Un des sourcils de l'homme se souleva et Tony repoussa ses lunettes fumées rouge sur son nez, offrant un regard appuyé à l'homme. Un petit sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres immorales et l'homme fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre avant de se pencher au bar pour en commander un autre.

Le barman accouru rapidement et Tony essaya de son mieux de reluquer rapidement le cul de l'homme, mais c'était impossible de là où il se tenait. Il était sur le point de s'avancer pour regarder de plus près quand l'homme se retourna, fendant la foule.

Les gens s'écartaient de lui comme la Mer rouge de Moïse et Tony sourit, impressionné. Peu de personnes étaient capables d'intimider les connards pompeux qui aimaient fréquenter les fêtes de Tony et cet homme y parvenait comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde nature.

Quand il arriva enfin auprès de Tony, il but dans sa boisson fraiche et se tourna pour faire face aux invités avec le milliardaire. Tony ne prit pas la peine de masquer le fait qu'il le matait, ses yeux parcourant avidement l'homme de haut en bas. Il était fait tout de membres longs, un corps maigre, et ses mains étaient plus grandes que ne le pensait Tony au départ, ses pommettes et son cou suppliaient pour que Tony les morde et les lèche. Il avait une bonne tête de plus que Tony, aussi, quand il se tourna finalement, il dû baisser la tête pour regarder le génie.

Ses yeux étaient perçants, lumineux, d'un vert émeraude _saisissant_. Cela devait être des lentilles de contact parce que _personne_ ne pouvait avoir une telle couleur _naturellement_. Mais ensuite ce qui frappa Tony fut de constater la façon dont l'homme semblait se _soucier _de son apparence. Oh, il savait qu'il était beau, et il savait comment s'habiller pour accentuer sa grande et mince silhouette. Mais ses cheveux étaient mis en arrière non par style mais bien par commodité. De plus, son costume était simple et dépit du tissu indéniablement riche. Non, clairement, cet homme en avait juste assez fait pour faire impression, il n'avait absolument pas tout donné.

"Monsieur Stark." dit l'homme, d'une voix douce mais confiante, avec un accent anglais.

"Monsieur-Grand-Et-Maigre." répliqua Tony. Ce qui lui valu un petite rire léger, et l'homme reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. "Nous n'avons pas encore eut le plaisir de nous rencontrer."

"Vous souviendriez-vous de moi si cela avait été le cas ?" interrogea l'homme.

Tony sourit et parcouru à nouveau l'homme des yeux.

"Avec des jambes comme celles-ci, je me serais _définitivement_ souvenu de vous, Yeux Verts."

Un autre rire léger se fit entendre et Tony frissonna. Alors soit Tony était devenu ivre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, soit la voix de l'homme avait un lien direct avec sa queue. Merde, et dire qu'ici Tony se gaussait d'être celui qui séduisait...

"Vous pourriez dire que je suis... nouveau, dans votre _pays_." fit l'homme, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ignorait Tony.

"Mm." fredonna Tony. "Votre accent... Anglais ?"

"Oui." fit l'homme et Tony eut l'impression que c'était un mensonge. Peu importe, le milliardaire ne se souciait pas vraiment d'où venait l'homme. Il se souciait juste de savoir où serait l'homme ce soir... En espérant que la réponse serait dans le lit de Tony après avoir été soigneusement baisé. "Vous travaillez rapidement, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Stark ?" fit l'homme, songeur.

Tony cligna des yeux.

"Excusez-moi ?" fit-il, se demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose dans la conversation.

"Ne jouez pas les effarouchés maintenant." ronronna l'étranger, et le corps de Tony, ce putain de traître, frissonna à nouveau. _Putain_. "Vos yeux me suivaient à l'entrée, au bar, et à vos côtés." continua l'homme. Il souriait à Tony, ses yeux brillants de malice à présent. "Je suis au courant de votre réputation et disons simplement que j'ai la mienne là d'où je viens."

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent sous le choc. Attendez, ca voulait dire que le gars... suggérait-il...

"Hein ?" lâcha-t-il. _'Cool, Tony, vraiment charmant' _se réprimanda-t-il.

"Je crois que nous avons deux options, _Anthony_." fit l'homme d'une voix traînante, et putain, cela devrait être illégal pour les hommes sexy aux yeux verts de dire son nom complet de cette manière. "Nous pouvons rester ici pendant encore une heure ou deux, buvant et flirtant, avant d'inévitablement finir dans un lit." dit l'homme.

Il se tourna complètement vers Tony et se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de son oreille et Tony trembla violemment alors que l'homme murmurait :

"_Ou _nous pouvons rejoindre votre hôtel dès maintenant et baiser jusqu'au matin." Il recula lentement et sa langue rose fit une apparition, léchant et taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. "Qu'en dites-vous ?"

Tony était déjà dur, et sérieusement, quelle putain de question était-ce ?

"Donne-moi juste ton nom, Yeux Brillants, et nous sortons d'ici."

L'homme sourit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il passa son verre d'alcool d'une main à l'autre et tendit la droite pour prendre celle de Tony. Sa peau était froide, lisse, douce et Tony la saisit fermement tandis que l'homme disait :

"Loki Odinson, à ton service."

Tony haussa un sourcil et Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ma famille est Scandinave à l'origine." expliqua Loki. "Et malheureusement, certaines traditions ne changent pas."

"Bien." fit Tony d'un hochement de la tête. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Loki et daigna enfin la laisser, prenant grand plaisir à observer l'assombrissement dans ses yeux. "Je peux composer avec ça."

Tony but cul sec le reste de sa boisson et posa au hasard son verre sur le comptoir du bar.

"Nous y allons ?" interrogea-t-il et Loki lui offrit un sourire tentateur avant de vider son verre. Il suivit aisément Tony à travers la foule et Tony l'entendit glousser chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'arrêter parce que Tony était attrapé par divers hommes et femmes. Tony parvint finalement à se faufiler dehors et vit Pepper courir après lui, et il laissa Loki se glisser dans la voiture qui l'avait emmené au gala.

"Tony !" cria-t-elle.

"On se voit demain Pep !" répliqua-t-il et il sauta dans la voiture. Il claqua la portière et démarra. Au moment où Pepper les atteint, Tony s'engageait déjà dans la circulation et sourit quand il vit dans son rétroviseur Pepper lever les bras et retourner à l'intérieur, tel un ouragan.

"Comme c'était gênant." releva Loki. Tony le regarda et reposa rapidement les yeux sur la route. Loki était affalé sur le siège passager, les jambes écartées, ses doigts retraçant la couture de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas faire un accident de voiture avant d'avoir pu baiser Loki comme un fou.

"Ta femme essaye-t-elle habituellement d'arrêter tes déboires ?" questionna Loki.

"Ma femme ?" Tony éclata de rire. "Mon dieu, si Pepper t'entendait, elle te ferait la peau."

"Et j'attends cela avec impatience." lança Loki d'un ton malicieux. Tony l'observa à nouveau mais Loki ne fit pas d'autres commentaires aussi il reporta son attention sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'hôtel où logeait Tony et Loki fut sortit de la voiture avant même que Tony n'ait finit de s'arrêter. Tony sortit et un voiturier accouru, attrapant les clés que Tony lui lança.

"Merci gamin." dit-il et il glissa une liasse de billet dans le gilet du jeune homme. S'ils étaient bien payés, ils avaient tendance à prendre mieux soin de ses voitures. Tony détestait perdre son temps à réparer les bosses et éraflures de ses voitures, il préférait les passer sur des projets et du codage.

Loki se tenait juste devant les portes en verre et ses yeux glissèrent sur Tony, à la fois sombres et brillants. Tony déglutit difficilement et sentit la chaleur ramper dans son corps, de son échine à ses orteils et refluer à nouveau. _Putain_. Ils s'étaient à peine touchés et Tony se liquéfiait déjà. C'était quoi ce bordel que lui avait fait Loki ?

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée tandis qu'il conduisait Loki aux ascenseurs. Les portes furent à peine fermées que Loki était déjà sur lui, poussant Tony contre le mur du fond dans un bruit _sourd_. Tony haleta de surprise et gémit lorsque la bouche de Loki rejoignit son cou.

Il attrapa rapidement le cul de Loki et le rapprocha, sifflant lorsque Loki le mordit plus _fort_ en réponse. Merde, ça laisserait une marque et Tony ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Loki frotta ses hanches et Tony sentit l'érection du jeune homme presser contre la sienne. Il grogna et agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Loki - qui avait beaucoup moins de produit que Tony ne l'avait pensé - et les utilisa pour tirer Loki vers le haut.

Les yeux verts de Loki rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Tony avant que Tony n'écrase leurs lèvres ensembles. Le baiser fut désordonné et brûlant, tout en langues, dents et lèvres mouillées. Ils mordaient et tiraient les lèvres de l'autre, léchaient celle de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le goût de l'autre. Loki pressa un peu plus Tony contre le mur, et l'homme était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air car Tony ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'essayer et de se frotter à lui, la position ne lui offrant pas assez de friction.

Il resserra sa prise sur la tête de Loki et donna un coup sec. Loki gémit et s'arracha de ses lèvres. Son souffle ripa alors que Tony tirait à nouveau, les ongles du génie s'enfonçant dans son cuire chevelu. Quand Loki le regarda dans les yeux, il fut soufflé. Seule une fine couleur verte bordait ses pupilles. Alors ainsi Loki aimait la façon brutale... C'était _vraiment _bon à savoir.

L'ascenseur atteint enfin l'étage de Tony. Loki se tenait appuyé contre le dos de Tony qui avait du mal à marcher, mais les baisers et les mordillements à l'arrière de sa nuque compensaient _efficacement_ cela.

D'une manière ou d'une autre ils parvinrent à atteindre la chambre d'hôtel et le plus petit fit glisser la carte magnétique dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte dans un signal sonore. Loki le poussa dans la pièce et ferma la porte, puis il fut à nouveau sur Tony, ses mains dans ses cheveux, son corps pressé autant qu'il le pouvait contre l'autre. Sa bouche trouva celle de Tony et ils luttèrent une nouvelle fois avec leurs lèvres et leurs dents pour savoir qui dominerait. Tony recula quand Loki fit un pas en avant, l'autre homme utilisant l'avantage de sa taille pour le pousser.

Généralement s'encastrer dans les murs ou les meubles tout en essayant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher n'était pas amusant _ou_ sexy. Mais la forte piqûre à sa hanche due à sa rencontre avec une table de chevet, et la douleur sourde dans son dos dû à sa rencontre avec les murs ne faisait qu'exacerber l'excitation de Tony. _Putain_, que lui avait _fait_ Loki au juste ?

Il utilisa l'écharpe de Loki pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser sulfureux et Loki siffla dans sa bouche lorsque les doigts de Tony creusèrent ses hanches.

"_La chambre_." grogna Loki contre ses lèvres, rapidement suivit par une morsure presque assez forte que pour attirer le sang.

"Laisse-moi y arriver !" Tony referma la bouche d'un coup sec.

Loki se recula, une grimace peinte sur le visage mais il haletait et était rouge, les lèvres gonflées, une ecchymose se formant déjà sur celle du bas. Tony attrapa Loki par le poignet et le tira dans le couloir. Loki le suivit rapidement et assez vite ils enfoncèrent la porte de la chambre. Loki _jeta _littéralement Tony sur le lit et Tony n'avait même pas terminé de rebondir que Loki était déjà sur lui.

Tony rectifia rapidement leur position, se tordant facilement jusqu'à ce que Loki soit sur le dos, Tony entre ses jambes. Loki gémit et se cambra, frotta son aine à celle de Tony et glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

"Putain, t'es magnifique." haleta Tony tandis qu'il arrachait l'écharpe du cou de Loki. Il la jeta par dessus de son épaule puis se débarrassa de sa veste, sa cravate la suivant rapidement. Loki arracha la chemise de Tony, le tissu cédant aisément, les boutons sautant de leurs emplacements et se répandant partout.

Tony grogna et tira Loki par la cravate, le faisant d'abord étouffer, puis gémir. Oh, Loki aimait _définitivement_ la manière forte. Le tissu glissa du cou de Loki et fut négligemment jeté au sol, le reste de leurs vêtements suivant le même chemin. Se fut à ce moment là que Tony découvrit avec ravissement que Loki était au garde à vous.

Sa queue était longue, un peu plus mince sur les côtés mais Tony en avait l'eau à la bouche. Merde, il voulait le sucer, voulait baiser Loki avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient enflées, sa mâchoire douloureuse et sa gorge sèche d'avoir trop été utilisée.

Tony lécha la base de la nuque de Loki, ne s'arrêtant seulement que pour mordre et laisser un suçon sur la peau pâle. Loki gémit et trembla et sa main revint dans les cheveux de Tony. Loki appuya, gardant Tony là où il était, et Tony se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et mordit à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Loki gémisse et ne le pousse vers le bas.

Les lèvres et la langue de Tony parcoururent la poitrine de Loki, descendant, mordillant un mamelon, suçant un nouveau bleu puis prit la fuite vers le nombril de Loki, jusqu'à son sexe.

Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur musquée de Loki, s'intoxiquant doucement.

"Vas-y, Anthony !" fit Loki d'une voix brisée.

Tony le regarda.

"Je pense que tu te méprends sur qui mène la danse, Lokes."

Loki fronça les sourcils et redressa ses hanches, sa queue frappant sous le menton de Tony.

"Pas cool, chéri." gronda Tony. Il frappa fortement la cuisse de Loki et il se figea brièvement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de produire un son vraiment _immoral_.

Tony jura violemment et se pencha pour lécher et téter les couilles de Loki, et il fut récompensé par un autre bruit, et encore un autre. Il lécha, suça, et mordilla même un peu, et tout dans Loki se tordait et gémissait comme une catin. Oh, Loki était un type aimant crier, Tony le savait. Et il allait faire _hurler _Loki.

"Tourne-toi." ordonna Tony quand il se releva pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait évité la queue de Loki et elle suintait déjà de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, celui-ci étalé sur le ventre tendu de Loki. Loki le regarda pendant environs quatre secondes avant de se retourner. Il releva rapidement son cul et Tony dû se mordre les lèvres. '_Putain de bordel de merde, sa mère de dieu !'_

Tony attrapa le cul rebondi de Loki des deux mains, écartant les fesses pâles et Loki gémit dans un oreiller. Tony se pencha pour tracer une ligne de sa langue dans le bas du dos de Loki, jusqu'à ses couilles. Loki poussa ses hanches en arrière et gémit à nouveau, écartant les genoux pour faire un meilleur effet de levier.

Tony voulait d'abord préparer Loki avec sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue. Il voulait sucer Loki là en bas et donner des coups de langues en lui. Il voulait que Loki se torde de plaisir juste grâce à sa langue. Mais là, plus que tout le reste, il voulait baiser Loki sur le matelas. Il voulait que Loki vienne en _criant_ son nom.

Tony s'assit, retirant son sous-vêtement, le seul habit qu'il portait encore. Sa bite bondit lorsqu'elle fut libérée et Tony y apposa quelques mouvements avant de se pencher pour atteindre la table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et le contenu du tiroir se répandit par terre, mais Tony ne s'en soucia pas. Il se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il avait mit là le matin même et regarda la boite de préservatifs.

"Je suis clean." dit-il

Loki, qui haletait lourdement dans l'oreiller, tremblant, tourna la tête pour lui répondre :

"Moi aussi. Juste, baise-moi, Anthony. _Maintenant_."

"Merde." gémit Tony et il se pencha en arrière.

Il fit sauter le bouchon pressa la bouteille, versant une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant dans sa main - probablement trop. Le gel coulait goutte à goutte sur les couvertures mais Tony avait d'autres choses en tête pour le moment. Il jeta la bouteille sur le côté et frotta le lubrifiant entre ses mains, recouvrant trois doigts aussi bien que sa queue. Il posa sa main gauche sur le cul de Loki et écarta ses fesses du mieux qu'il le pu. L'entrée rose de Loki le salua et Tony ne perdit pas de temps, introduisant deux doigts en lui.

Loki siffla et résista mais poussa vers l'intrusion, avalant facilement les deux phalanges de Tony, malgré le fait qu'il soit si serré.

"Putain." gémit Tony. "Combien de temps ça fait ?"

"Trop longtemps." haleta Loki, roulant à nouveau ses hanches. "Vas-y Stark !"

"C'est Stark maintenant ?" rit Tony. Il retira presque entièrement ses doigts avant de les bloquer. Loki gémit, les yeux fermement serrés, le visage pressé contre l'oreiller. Ses hanches roulaient contre Tony à chaque poussée et Tony glissa bientôt un troisième doigt en lui.

Il avait à peine détendu Loki que celui-ci baissa ses hanches sur le lit. Les doigts de Tony glissèrent, à nouveau libre.

"Baise-moi !" rugit-il.

"Très bien." gémit Tony. Il donna une forte claque sur les fesses de Loki, une claque qui raisonna dans la chambre et bien sûr, Loki gémit. "Putain, l'effet que tu me fais..." murmura Tony alors qu'il s'assurait que sa bite était bien lubrifiée. Il redressa Loki, le cul de l'homme aux yeux verts en hauteur, et pressa la couronne de sa queue contre l'entrée de Loki.

Il entra en un seul coup de rein, ne prenant pas la peine d'y aller petit à petit, et Loki cria haut et fort lorsque Tony arriva rapidement et facilement au fond de lui. Il était juste encore un peu étroit et les muscles de Loki se serrèrent traitreusement autour de la verge de Tony, le faisant gémir et tomber et avant. Il saisit les hanches de Loki, ses doigts pressant assez fort pour laisser des marques, alors qu'il prenait de larges inspirations, tentant de se contrôler.

Loki n'en était pas à ça. Il résista à nouveau à Tony et pressa ses avant bras sur le lit, le cul toujours en l'air.

"Baise-moi !" répéta-t-il, mais cette fois dans un gémissement. "Fort, Anthony, s'il te plait."

"Fort ?" fit Tony en échos et il se redressa, se plantant sur ses genoux.

"Oui !" Siffla Loki.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Lokes." dit Tony. Et sur ses mots il se retira, fit une pause et revint en lui dans un claquement.

Loki cria et poussa brusquement en arrière, gémit et pleurnicha, siffla et _trembla_. Ses doigts se recourbèrent sur le drap et le déchirèrent presque lorsque Tony allait en lui, trouvant facilement sa prostate à la cinquième ou sixième poussée. Ses couilles cognaient durement contre lui comme il le martelait, et Loki gémit et supplia pour que cela soit plus fort, plus fort, voulant que Tony sui fasse mal pour des jours.

La sueur coulait du visage de Tony, il n'avait pas baisé ainsi depuis des _années_. Loki arrivait à suivre et prenait facilement tout ce que lui donnait Tony, ses hanches poussant en arrière pour rencontrer chaque coup de Tony. Les doigts de Tony serrèrent durement les hanches de Loki et provoqua un saignement après deux minutes de leur "accouplement." Le liquide vermeil perla sur la peau pâle de Loki avant de couler le long de ses cuisses, et cela fit juste crier Loki beaucoup plus fort.

Tony pressa une main entre les omoplates de Loki, le forçant à coucher à moitié le haut de son corps sur le lit.

"Oui, Anthony, oh merde, baise-moi !" et Tony griffa le dos de Loki, traçant une longue ligne, des marques rouge vif, en bas de la peau pâle de l'homme.

"Peux-tu... venir... ainsi ?" grogna Tony, chaque mot étant ponctué par un fort coup de rein.

Un coup plus fort dans la prostate de Loki le fit étouffer alors qu'il essayait de répondre, et il inspira profondément, le souffle tremblant.

"Si je... _Putain_... bouge sur toi..." dit Loki à travers ses gémissements, "Je p-peux... uh - venir partout sur... sur toi."

Pour une raison quelconque, juste l'image de Loki peignant sa poitrine et son estomac fit presque venir Tony. Il se retira du corps serré de Loki et ignora le bruit de mécontentement qu'il produisit. Il sauta dans le haut du lit, sur le dos, et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki. Tony tira l'homme aux cheveux ébène dans un baiser, et les dents Loki plongèrent sur ses lèvres, blessant avant de lécher le sang.

"Viens sur ma bite !" grogna Tony et le poussa.

Loki offrit un sourire sensuel à Tony et il dû saisir la base de son sexe et serrer pour ne pas jouir alors que Loki grimpait sur lui. Il _s'enfonça_ pratiquement de lui-même sur le sexe de Tony et n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'aller et venir sur Tony avec abandon.

Loki était foutrement beau comme ça, décida Tony. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés à cause des doigts de Tony et tombait en vague autour de son visage aiguisé. Sa poitrine était couverte de morsures et d'égratignures et Tony en ajouta quelques unes tandis que Loki s'enfonçait lui-même sur sa queue. Loki avait également répondu, ses ongles traçant des lignes rouges le long du torse et du ventre de Tony, ses doigts tordirent les mamelons de Tony et le fit s'activer. La sueur perlait du corps de Loki et son sexe rebondissait tout le temps entre eux.

Tony ne le toucha pas mais sa main glissa en bas pour attraper les couilles de Loki. Il tira et se fut tout ce qu'il fallu, Loki brisa leur baiser dans un cri.

"Tony !" et il vint sur la poitrine et l'estomac de Tony qui tint bon jusqu'à ce que Loki termine de jouir.

Les muscles de Loki se resserrent enfin à leur maximum autour de lui et Tony fut vaguement conscient d'hurler le nom du grand homme. Les yeux verts de Loki le regardaient derrière un voile de cheveux noirs, à demi-clos, encore assombris.

Quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne pu continuer, Loki se retira de Tony, ses mouvements encore gracieux malgré son évidente léthargie. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Tony, et prit quelques respirations haletantes, les yeux fermés, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Tony faisait de même.

La chambre était soudainement silencieuse, en dehors de leurs tentatives pour retrouver leur respiration. Le corps de Tony était douloureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années et Tony sourit béatement quand il se tourna brièvement pour regarder Loki. Il avait l'air défoncé.

" 'En ai pas fini avec toi." murmura Tony.

Loki gloussa à en perdre haleine.

"J'aurais été très déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit.

"Puis-je me permettre de rester ici cette nuit ?" interrogea Loki après une autre minute de silence. "Ou devrais-je partir avant l'aube ?"

"Euh..." Tony respira lourdement. "Nha, tu peux rester. Comme j'l'ai dit, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Juste, euh..."

"Pars une fois réveillé." termina Loki pour lui. "Je sais oui. Je l'ai déjà fait avant ça, Anthony."

Tony gémit.

"Arrête ça."

Loki se tourna vers lui, un air innocent peint sur le visage. Tony ne pouvait pas y croire une seconde.

"Arrêter quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Arrête de dire mon nom comme ça." murmura Tony. "Je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avant que je ne sois à nouveau partant."

"Oui, c'est ennuyeux." soupira Loki. "Mais tu es plutôt bon, aussi je vais subir les pauses dont tu as besoin."

Tony fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Mais Loki ne voulait clairement pas en dire plus et Tony soupira de frustration. Habituellement les gens ne l'embrouillaient pas comme ça. La plupart des gens étaient faciles à décrypter.

Pas Loki.

Tony se tourna et passa un bras de l'autre côté du ventre de Loki. Lorsque Loki fredonna et laissa traîner ses doigts sur le bras de Tony, le génie su que l'anglais était un homme tactile. Ce qui était bien parce qu'il l'était aussi. Avec la bonne personne.

Et apparemment, Loki était la bonne personne.

"Alors..." fit Tony et il ne continua pas jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts de Loki ne trouvent les siens chocolat au lait. "Que faisais-tu au gala ?" Il aurait probablement dû demander ça avant, vous savez, _merde_, mais les priorités de Tony avaient toujours été un peu foireuses.

"J'ai besoin de tes services." répondit simplement Loki.

"Dans la chambre ?" demanda Tony et Loki rit.

"Oui dans la chambre." convint-il. "Mais j'ai aussi besoin des services de Stark Industries."

"Ah, tu veux des armes." dit Tony. Il n'était pas surpris; il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Loki serait au gala. "Pour affaire ou pour le plaisir ?"

"Affaire. Bien que je prenne grand plaisir à me procurer des armes venant de chez toi. Et bien... C'est juste pour le côté sentimental."

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" Il ne réfléchissait même pas avant de remettre des armes entre les mains d'un type qu'il connaissait à peine. Son entreprise faisait cela tout le temps. Alors quoi, si pour une fois Tony faisait une approche plus pratique ?

"Les détails sont dans ma poche, poche qui est actuellement suspendue sur la commode." fit Loki. Il se tourna et attira Tony plus près, ses lèvres effleurant la joue mal rasée de Tony, puis sa langue suivit. "Mais que dirais-tu que nous en discutions plus tard ?" dit-il et il mordilla les lèvres de Tony.

Tony gémit et attira Loki dans un baiser. Ouais, les affaires pouvaient attendre.

{oOo}

Loki avait à peine glissé du lit du mortel qu'Anthony murmura :

"_Noon_, Loki, s'il te plait ! J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos !"

Loki laissa passer un rire et se pencha pour frapper le front de Tony. Le milliardaire entrouvrit un œil.

"Je n'allais pas te demander un nouveau coup, Anthony." explique l'Æsir. "Je me levais simplement pour me rhabiller. Ainsi je pourrais partir."

Tony cligna des yeux.

"Oh." bailla-t-il. "Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?" maronna-t-il.

"Parce que tu m'as demandé de m'en aller dès l'aube." dit Loki alors qu'il se levait. Il errait dans la chambre, à la chasse à ses vêtements éparpillés. S'il avait été seul il aurait pu simplement les appeler à lui mais Stark était plutôt intelligent pour un mortel, il ne faudrait pas que l'homme le voit faire de la magie. "Et selon ma montre, c'est le matin." dit alors Loki à l'humain.

Il mit son pantalon, tout comme sa chemise et sa veste, fit son nœud de cravate et mit son écharpe autour de son cou. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit pour se chausser, Tony se releva enfin.

"Et bien, euh..." murmura Tony, "tu n'es pas, hum... _obligé_ de partir." termina-t-il dans un marmonnement.

Loki haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas les yeux.

"J'ai pensé que c'était ce que tu voulais que je fasse."

"Et bien, généralement, oui." accorda Tony. "Mais parfois, tu sais, j'aime prendre le petit déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Ou bien es-tu pressé ?"

"Je ne dois pas vraiment aller quelque part." dit lentement Loki. Il finit de lacer ses chaussures et regarda finalement le mortel. "Es-tu en train de me demander de déjeuner avec toi ?"

Tony souffla et se releva du lit. Loki pencha la tête, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçu les traces de morsures sur le plutôt beau cul de Tony.

"Calme-toi, Lokes, c'est juste un petit déjeuner." murmura le mortel alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de bain de la suite. Loki entendit des bruits d'eau, et Tony se rinçant la bouche. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il tira sur une paire de ce que Loki pensait être appelé sweats, ainsi qu'un t-shirt en coton avec AC / DC écrit dessus en rouge.

"Alors, es-tu intéressé ?" demanda Tony. "On ne sait jamais, je peux te laisser souffler après."

Loki rit et se leva.

"Très bien Anthony, je vais déjeuner avec toi." Il réduisit l'écart entre eux deux en une seule enjambée et sourit lorsque la respiration de Tony eut un accro. "Peut-être pourrions-nous en faire une petite partie de sexe matinale, hmm ?"

"Putain !" haleta Tony et il fit un pas en arrière. "Okay, nouvelle règle; _tu_ n'es pas autorisé à proposer ça le matin, d'accord ? Tony Junior a besoin d'un peu de repos de temps en temps."

Loki haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe à présent couverte du mortel.

"Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plutôt bien proportionné. Peut-être étais-je soul."

"Quoi ?!" bredouilla Tony. Loki sourit et quitta la pièce. "Hey, attends, _non_ !" cria Tony en lui courant après. "Mon pénis est grand, d'accord ? Mon pénis est _juste bien_. Ma queue t'as fait foutrement crier la nuit dernière, et elle le fera encore juste après..."

Tony se coupa lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua la femme assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ses sourcils levés, son visage _désappointé_.

Loki se retourna vers Tony, se demandant comment il allait réagir.

"Err... hey, Pep." fit Tony en tentant un sourire.

Ah oui, Mademoiselle Potts. Loki se souvenait de ses lectures à son sujet, lorsqu'il avait remarqué Tony Stark.

"Non pas que cette information soit _grande_, Tony," fit Pepper d'une voix traînante, "mais je suis venue faire en sorte que vous vous souveniez d'assister à la réunion d'aujourd'hui à dix heures et demie."

"Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, je serai là." fit Tony. "Promis juré."

Elle haussa une fois de plus les sourcils, c'était clairement son regard favori.

"Je te le promets." répéta Tony. Les yeux de Mademoiselle Potts se posèrent sur Loki, qui rayonnait juste vers elle. Il déconcertait habituellement les gens et il le prouva à nouveau lorsque la femme se détourna. "Il sera parti d'ici là, n'est-ce pas Lo ?" le poussa Tony.

_'Un autre surnom ? Comme c'est ordinaire_.' pensa Loki. Il reprit à voix haute : "Bien entendu. J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent."

Mademoiselle Potts regarda entre eux puis acquiesça. Elle se leva et rassembla sa mallette.

"Très bien Tony. On se voit plus tard. C'était agréable de vous rencontrer, Monsieur..." elle s'interrompit, regardant Loki.

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais Loki fut plus rapide :

"Lucas Smith, Mademoiselle Potts. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

Tony le regarda en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Ms Potts se forçait à sourire.

"De même Monsieur Smith. Tony." elle inclina la tête vers son patron et partit. Laissant seuls Tony et Loki.

"Luke Smith ?" interrogea le mortel dès qu'elle eut disparu. "_Vraiment_ ?"

"Et comment sais-tu que Luke Smith n'est pas mon vrai nom et Loki Odinson un nom d'emprunt ?" demanda Loki. Il s'avança vers la boite fraiche - réfrigérateur comme les appelait les Midgardiens - et l'ouvrit.

"S'il te plait, Loki Odinson est un _si_ mauvais pseudo." renifla Tony. "Quand tu choisis un nom d'emprunt, tu choisis quelque chose dont on ne se souviendra pas. Tout le monde se rappellerait d'un nom comme Loki Odinson."

"Si tu le dis." fredonna Loki. "C'est un assez bel hôtel."

"Yep, seulement le meilleur." fit Tony avec un air satisfait. "Etre milliardaire à ses avantages."

_'En effet.' _Loki réfléchit, songeant à toutes les richesses que le Père de toute chose avait accumulées dans les différentes pièces du palais.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Tony, poussant Loki du coude.

Loki n'était sur Midgard que pour quelques semaines mais il avait fait assez de recherche pour au moins savoir des choses aussi simple que la nourriture du petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le diner.

"Pancakes, si tu sais en faire." dit-il au mortel. "Ou des œufs, ou des gaufres, tout ce que tu souhaites faire."

"Oh, et _je_ vais le faire, moi ?" demanda Tony.

Loki sourit.

"Je suis _ton _invité, Anthony. N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela fonctionne ?"

Tony grommela.

"La prochaine fois, je _te_ ferai cuisiner." fit-il dans un souffle, s'occupant lui-même de la préparation de la nourriture.

Loki savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Enfin, à moins qu'Anthony ne veuille parler de ses armes, auquel cas Loki n'était pas défavorable. Après ça, il n'y aurait _définitivement_ pas d'autre fois. Comme Loki lui-même, Tony Stark avait une personne différente à réchauffer dans son lit toutes les nuits. Contrairement à Loki, il variait les hommes et les femmes. Loki avait toujours préféré la chair des hommes, son mariage avec Sigyn avait cimenté cette réalisation dans sa tête.

Oui, Tony retournerait à ses manières de playboy, et Loki reviendrait à Asgard après avoir fini de jouer ici, sur Midgard - la Terre, comme la nommait les mortels. Comme s'ils avaient le droit de nommer une planète où ils n'avaient pas vécu si longtemps que ça.

Loki fredonna doucement pour lui-même tandis qu'il regardait Tony travailler. L'homme chantait sourdement - horriblement se sentit obligé de rajouter Loki intérieurement - mais cela fit sourire l'Æsir. Les gens n'étaient pas à l'aise avec lui. Même ses propres parents craignaient ce dont il était occasionnellement capable de faire. Il y avait toujours une tension sous-jacente que jamais Loki ne pourrait faire disparaître, peu importe comment il essayait.

Anthony ne savait pas qui était Loki, il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Loki pourrait jeter Anthony de cet immeuble avec une seule main si telle était son envie, et il n'y aurait _rien_ que le mortel pourrait faire contre cela.

Non pas que Loki _voulait_ blesser Tony. Il avait encore besoin de ses armes. Et une autre baise ne serait pas de refus non plus.

Loki n'était pas censé dormir avec l'homme, en toute honnêteté. Il avait prévu de draguer, c'était certain, et peut-être de toucher Stark de manière inappropriée pendant qu'ils discutaient d'un accord concernant les armes. Se précipiter tout droit dans une chambre d'hôtel pour baiser l'autre de manière insensée n'avait pas fait partie des choses à faire, du moins pas avant de remarquer que l'homme le lorgnait.

Anthony Stark avait un très très bon regard lubrique, un qui faisait frissonner Loki et se sentir brûlant partout. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit en vie que depuis une trentaine d'années Midgardienne, Anthony avait très très bien utilisé son temps pour apprendre l'art du sexe.

Loki se lécha les lèvres et se leva, rejoignant le plan de travail. Anthony était la... cuisinière, comme Loki pensait qu'on appelait ça. Il sursauta lorsque Loki passa ses bras autour de lui et gémit lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent sa nuque, le réchauffant rapidement.

"L-Loki, _putain_ !" siffla Anthony quand Loki le mordit. Il apaisa l'endroit d'un coup de langue et sourit lorsqu'il repéra une marque de morsure sombre qu'il avait laissée sur la peau d'Anthony la nuit dernière. "J'ai besoin de déjeuner Lokes. Désolé de le dire, mais nous ne avons pas tous des corps de vingt ans et quelque en pleine force de l'âge et qui n'ont pas besoin de repos."

Anthony pensait qu'il avait la vingtaine ? Loki renifla presque à voix haute, que dirait le Midgardien s'il savait que Loki était millénaire ? Il vivait déjà avant que la terre qu'Anthony appelait 'maison' soit colonisée par les gens à la peau pâle.

"Mm, après le déjeuner alors." murmura Loki à l'oreille d'Anthony. Il suça le lobe et pressa sa demi-érection contre la moitié inférieure d'Anthony, et celui-ci gémit à nouveau.

"O-ouais." réussit-il à lâcher. "Et bien, merci les œufs qui ne prennent que quelques minutes à cuisiner."

Loki rit et se recula. Peut-être que quelques autres rounds avec Tony Stark ne seraient pas si mal que ça. Il était plutôt bon au lit, pour un mortel.

* * *

Je tiens à dire que j'ai eut un mal fou à traduire ce chapitre. Probablement parce que je n'ai aucun vocabulaire concernant les plaisirs de la chair en anglais. *SORS*  
Quand je lis ça, quand je vois le début de complicité qui s'installe entre eux, je suis triste. Parce que vu le chapitre précédent, ça à mal finit. Alors j'me dis que je dois traduire rapidement la suite pour vous montrer comment ça se termine. Bien oui pas ? Les paris sont ouverts !

Le chapitre suivant : Loki revient sur Midgard. Attaque le Shield. Et Tony est choisi volontaire pour récupérer le cube. Je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction en découvrant qui l'a volé !

ps : j'aime les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en laisser les amis. *aviiide.* Sors pour de bon*


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 4, je peux donc publier le 3 sans me dire que je suis en retard ! Je suis présentement occupée avec le 5, il ira plus rapidement puisqu'il est plus court.

Blabla : même que pour le chapitre 1.

Blabla 2 : merci à ceux qui suivent et m'ont mit dans leur favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

"_Brise les liens involontaires_

_Un secret que les espions_

_Ne pourront jamais découvrir."_

**_[Aujourd'hui]_**

Voyager à travers le portail était beaucoup plus léger que de venir sur Midgard par ses propres moyens. Mais Loki était déjà blessé, son corps entier avait déjà mal. Il ne s'en soucia pas.

Il détecta plus d'un humain faire leur chemin vers lui et tandis qu'il levait les yeux, il laissa un large sourire crispé se diffuser sur son visage. _Enfin_, il était en mesure de se battre. L'Autre lui avait dit de tuer tous ceux qu'il voulait, et Loki allait prendre cela à cœur. Les misérables insectes pensaient qu'ils pouvaient le battre _lui, _et Loki trouvait cela aussi amusant qu'ennuyant.

Un seul mortel l'avait jamais impressionné, mais c'était fini à présent. L'homme avait fait son choix, et en dépit de sa ruse et de ses mensonges, il devait respecter cela.

Même si cela l'avait brisé.

_'Sentiment'_, se dit Loki tandis que les mortels se réunissaient autour de lui, armes levées. '_Comme je suis tombé bien bas. Comme je suis faible_.'

Loki laissa s'effacer son sourire tandis qu'il se levait, ayant plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les mains tendres et aimantes de L'Autre l'avaient rendu faible, et le voyage à travers le portail ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Loki écarta les bras pour se stabiliser tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. C'est alors que l'un des humains lui parla :

"Monsieur, baissez votre lance s'il vous plait !"

Loki regarda le sceptre comme s'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche puis tendit brusquement les bras, envoyant une boule de magie au mortel qui avait _osé_ lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Celui à la gauche de l'homme à la peau sombre les jeta tous les deux sur le côté et Loki sauta sur le mortel le plus proche.

Ils tirèrent leurs balles primitives sur lui, balles qui rebondissaient sur la peau de Loki comme si elles n'étaient que de simples cailloux lancés par un simple enfant. Loki poignarda de son sceptre le mortel sur qui il avait atterri et observa le sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Loki se retourna et tendit à nouveau le sceptre, ayant à nouveau la satisfaction d'en voir surgir la magie bleue, tourbillonnant dans l'air et la claqua dans le sol.

L'explosion fut petite mais forte, et les mortels furent jetés sur les côtés comme s'ils n'étaient que des jouets, faisant sourire Loki. Un mortel vint derrière lui, essayant de poignarder Loki dans les côtes avec une sorte de couteau. Loki enroula son bras autour du cou du mortel et le tordit violemment, le CRACK bruyant résonnant agréablement aux oreilles du Jötunn. Il laissa tomber le mortel et en aperçu quatre de plus; l'un était celui qui avait poussé l'homme à la peau sombre, et ses balles frappaient actuellement la poitrine de Loki tandis que les autres venaient en masse.

Loki leur envoya une autre boulle de magie et le meilleur tireur sauta une fois de plus hors de la trajectoire, les autres furent soufflés par l'explosion.

Il y en avait plus, venant de la gauche, et un sourire sadique se propagea sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il sautait sur eux. Ils étaient trop lents et la pointe acérée de son sceptre s'enfonça d'elle-même dans la poitrine d'un des mortels, le forçant à se mettre au sol. Un sang épais s'échappait de la blessure et Loki regarda, fasciné par la vie qui s'écoulait de lui.

Plus de liquide vermeil gargouilla en haut de sa gorge et de sa bouche mais Loki arracha le sceptre et se tourna. Pas la peine de regarder le mortel mourir. Il balaya son arme sur le sol, frappant les autres agents aux pieds. Il les poignarda également, souriant alors qu'il enfonçait le sceptre dans leurs corps, le craquement des os brisés et les cris des mortels agonisants remplissant ses oreilles.

Se fut terminé aussi rapidement que cela fut commencé et Loki se tint debout dans la salle, regardant les alentours pour voir si d'autres mortels oseraient croiser son chemin.

Loki repéra le tireur d'élite se remettant lentement sur ses pieds, flingue à la main, et se téléporta jusqu'à lui. Le mortel essaya de se battre mais Loki repoussa son arme à feu. Les yeux de l'homme se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Loki et celui-ci inclina la tête.

"Tu as du cœur." murmura Loki et sur ses mots, il appuya le sceptre sur la poitrine de l'humain. La magie pulsa la long de la pointe acérée et Loki regarda comment le Tesseract prit possession de lui, enchaînant facilement l'homme à lui.

Loki sourit et se détourna, son nouveau drone - Barton - le suivant. Loki détourna quelques autres humains, tandis que dans un coin, l'homme à la peau sombre tentait de s'échapper avec le Tesseract.

"N'en faites rien." ordonna Loki, et l'homme se figea. "J'en ai encore l'usage."

"Pas besoin de faire d'avantage de dégâts, monsieur." fit l'homme sans se retourner pour lui faire face.

Loki en rit presque. Seulement monsieur ? Il avait déjà abattu une centaine d'hommes, et vingt ici en seulement quelques minutes.

"Bien sûr que si." répondit Loki. "Je viens de trop loin pour renoncer."

L'homme se tourna enfin vers Loki, son œil se verrouillant sur lui.

"Je me nomme Loki, je viens d'Asgard." commença Loki. "Et je suis le porteur d'une glorieuse providence."

"Loki ?" dit un homme encore debout et que Loki n'avait pas encore hypnotisé - en dehors du borgne.- "Le frère de Thor"

Le corps entier de Loki se raidit, et se tourna pour regarder fixement l'homme, sa mâchoire crispée alors que le simple _souvenir_ de ce lourdaud blond lui causait des ondes de colère dans tout le corps. Même ici, sur Midgard, un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment visité lui-même, il n'était seulement connu que comme étant _le frère de Thor_.

L'homme qui portait le cache-œil leva une main, dans une tentative de calmer Loki.

"Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple."

"La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la bote." rétorqua Loki en haussant les sourcils.

"Vous voulez nous exterminer ?" demanda l'homme.

Loki commença à marcher tandis qu'il parlait :

"Je suis porteur d'heureuses nouvelles." dit-il à l'homme sombre, ses yeux posés sur l'autre. "D'un monde enfin libéré." Il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme avec le Tesseract.

Il avait l'air inquiet à présent.

_'Bien,'_ pensa Loki. _'Il aurait dû comprendre dès qu'il m'a vu que je ne jouerai pas avec lui.'_

"Libéré de quoi ?"

"De la liberté." déclara Loki, tournant le dos à l'homme à la peau pâle. "La liberté est le Gand mensonge de la vie. Une fois que vous l'admettrez... Dans votre cœur..." il se tourna et pressa le sceptre sur la poitrine de l'homme blanc, regardant le Tesseract faire un autre drone qui le suivrait dans tous ses caprices. "Vous connaîtrez la paix" termina-t-il alors que les yeux du Docteur Eric Selvig tournaient au bleu.

"Oui, vous parlez de la paix," parla l'homme à la peau sombre, "Mais je crois bien que vous pensez à une autre sorte de _paix_."

"Monsieur," fit soudainement Barton en allant vers Loki. "Le directeur Fury veut gagner du temps." Ha, ainsi c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait. "Cette base va exploser." continua Barton. "Des tonnes de rochers nous tomberont dessus." Lui et Loki regardèrent Fury. "Il veut nous ensevelir." termina-t-il.

"Comme les pharaons de l'ancienne Egypte." répliqua Fury.

"C'est vrai, le portail est sur le point d'imploser." appela Selvig de derrière les ordinateurs. "Il doit nous rester deux minutes avant que cela ne devienne critique."

Loki réfléchit pendant peut-être une demi seconde avant de se tourner vers Barton.

"Dans ce cas..."

Barton retira immédiatement son arme et tira, touchant Fury à la poitrine. L'homme fut projeté en arrière, la mallette contenant le Tesseract à ses pieds. Loki s'avança, ses esclaves le suivant, et Barton récupéra la caisse contenant le Tesseract alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

Loki ne trébucha qu'une fois alors qu'ils avançaient à travers l'installation. Il n'était pas encore remis à cent pour cent et cela l'ennuyait de réaliser que le combat précédent, bien que court, lui avait fait perdre pas mal d'énergie.

Loki chassa ses pensées de son esprit, les mortels et lui-même cherchant les véhicules. Une femme leur demanda où ils allaient et qui était Loki mais Barton mentit sans que Loki ne l'ai à le lui ordonner. Loki pouvait facilement sentir l'installation plier et se briser autour de lui, et le groupe se précipita dans un véhicule, Loki s'accroupissant à l'arrière et songeant à la dernière fois où il avait été dans une voiture...

Loki secoua durement la tête et replia ses doigts autour du sceptre. Les ecchymoses et les profondes blessures sur son corps aidaient à mettre ses pensées de côtés. Il se focalisa sur la douleur et sur la seconde partie de la mission plutôt que sur _Stark_. Loki sentit l'emprise de l'Autre s'intensifier dans son esprit pour lui rappeler qui, au juste, était responsable de son état avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ne devenant rien de plus qu'une douleur sourde à l'arrière de sa tête.

La femelle essaya de les suivre mais Barton était plutôt doué dans ce qu'il faisait et Loki était content de l'avoir prit de son côté. Loki eut un bref fou rire quand il abattit l'hélicoptère, les flammes illuminant dans le ciel.

Loki se sourit à lui-même, et s'assit à nouveau, la voiture les emmenant loin dans la nuit.

{oOo}

Tony essayait de célébrer avec Pepper lorsque Coulson débarqua.

"Son nom est _Agent_."

Il fit la moue mais Pepper et Coulson l'ignorèrent alors que Tony prenait le dossier. Il y avait des clés remplies de données, aussi Tony ignora le papier en leur faveur. Il les brancha dans le port le plus proche et JARVIS afficha les informations.

Il y avait des données sur des fichiers le concernant, de sa naissance à sa dernière escarmouche en temps qu'Iron Man, et Tony les écarta. Il s'attarda un peu sur les données concernant Natasha Romanov, puis sur Clint Barton. Il prit plus de temps pour Captain Amercia, et passa une _minute_ entière sur Bruce Banner. Et puis...

Et puis.

Le cœur de Tony cogna sauvagement contre le réacteur ARK, et il trébucha, se rattrapant à la table devant lui.

Non.

Non, _impossible_.

"Tony ?" Pepper fut soudainement à ses côtés et Tony eut vaguement conscience que l'agent était derrière elle. "Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Pepper. Elle regarda les images et les mots planant à présent devant Tony, puis regarda Coulson quand le génie ne daigna pas répondre.

"Loki, frère de Thor, a récemment traversé le portail créé par le Tesseract." expliqua Coulson. "Contrairement à Thor, ce n'était pas une visite amicale. Il a tué vingt-trois agents par lui-même et prit cinq avec lui, dont Hawkeye, et détruit l'installation où se trouvait le Tesseract. Il le détient à présent." il s'arrêta pour regarder si Tony voulait dire quelque chose. "Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le trouver Monsieur Stark."

Tony passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira fermement, la douleur étant sourde comparée aux émotions qui courraient dans son corps. Loki... Putain, _Loki_. Frère de Thor. Voulant dire d'Asgard, un dieu, un putain de _sorcier_, selon les informations que le SHIELD avait recueillies.

Non... Putain _non_...

Ca expliquait Tout. Cela expliquait le nom bizarre de Loki, pourquoi Tony ne pouvait rien trouver sur lui hormis des résultats sur la mythologie nordique lorsqu'il cherchait, pourquoi Loki était hésitant à parler de sa famille et de sa vie en Angleterre. Cela expliquait pourquoi Loki était fort, capable de retenir Tony contre un mur lorsqu'ils baisaient, capable d'entraîner Tony dans une allée sombre après une soirée.

Explosant la base, venant pour le Tesseract, _tuant vingt-trois agents ainsi que les centaines d'autres qui n'ont pu être évacué à temps... _Cela expliquait pourquoi il était revenu pour Tony, pourquoi il avait essayé la dernière fois.

Loki était le mauvais gars. Le Dieu du Chaos. Ce qu'avait vu Tony n'était qu'un petit avant goût de la destructivité dont était capable Loki.

Tony ferma les yeux mais l'image de Loki poignardant un agent du SHIELD dans la poitrine dansait encore derrière ses paupières closes. Les sentiments labourant actuellement son ventre, la manière dont son cœur cognait derrière son réacteur, tout cela trahissait le statut de héros de Tony. Parce que un Dieu, _putain de merde_ !

"Il semble familier..." la voix de Pepper brisa le cours des pensées de Tony. Elle fronça les sourcils devant une image de Loki, un plan fixe prit de lui au milieu de la base du SHIELD.

Il semblait affreux. Ses cheveux étaient tellement plus longs et désordonnés qu'il n'avait l'habitude de les garder, les poches sous ses yeux étaient _noires_, le regard vide, la manière dont il marchait ou s'était battu, juste... tout de lui hurlait : _torture_.

Tony savait. Il avait exactement ressemblé à ça en revenant à la maison après l'Afghanistan.

Et les yeux de Loki... putain, ses _yeux_.

Bleus.

"Tu le connais, Tony ?" demanda Pepper après un instant.

"Non." répondit Tony trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite, mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Pepper et Coulson ne pouvaient... personne... Personne ne pouvait _savoir_. "Jamais vu avant." continua-t-il de mentir. "Juste, euh... je pensais à comment récupérer la brillante boite bleue de Fury."

Pepper le dévisagea. Coulson fit de même.

Mais finalement, ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

{oOo}

"Parle-moi du projet Avengers." déclara Loki après que Barton ait débité tout ce qu'il savait sur le SHIELD. Loki trouvait l'entièreté de l'organisation amusante. Oui, ils étaient probablement un problème pour les criminels humains, mais Loki était un _dieu_.

"Le projet Avengers fut créé par le directeur Fury." expliqua docilement Barton. "Ou cela aurait été créé par Fury grâce à l'autorisation du Conseil de sécurité mondiale."

Loki hocha la tête mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Le projet Avengers est une opération qui, si pouvant avancer, comprendrait des personnes pouvant être appelées à collaborer ensembles pour lutter contre tout danger se présentant à l'Amérique ou à la Terre.

"Qui ?" demanda Loki.

"Fury m'a approché pour cela," expliqua Barton. "à cause de mes capacités au tire à l'arc. Natasha Romanov a également été approchée parce qu'elle avait un grand cota de réussite à ses missions. Steve Rogers aussi connu sous le nom de Captain Amercia, aurait été intégré au projet si nous avions été en mesure de le localiser."

"Qui est Steve Rogers ?" interrompit Loki. Il se tourna d'où il était pour observer Selvig tripoter l'équipement dont il avait besoin pour utiliser le Tesseract et créer un portail. Barton était assis sur une boite à côté de Loki, ses yeux bleu-Tesseract regardant droit devant lui.

"Steve Rogers est soldat né en 1918 et le seul sujet réussi des tests du Sérum Super Soldat." lui dit Barton. "Le sérum fit de lui l'homme ultime; fort, rapide, avec une guérison incroyable. il disparu en 1944 et Fury le rechercha, espérant qu'il était encore en vie.

"Hmm." fredonna Loki. Il tapota son sceptre sur le sol. Rogers, s'il était encore en vie, pourrait s'avérer être un problème s'il était plus fort et plus rapide que les autres mortels avec qui Loki était entré en contact. "Continue." murmura-t-il finalement. "Dis-moi, en détail, tout sur toutes les personnes impliquées dans le projet Avengers.

"Natasha Romanov, aussi connue sous les noms de Natasha Romanova, Natasha Romanoff, et Black Widow, est un agent et un assassin du SHIELD. Elle est née en Russie et a rejoint le SHIELD quand je l'ai laissée en vie."

Loki haussa un sourcil à cela. _'Hmm, sentiments.' _Il pouvait, peut-être, utiliser cela à son avantage.

"Black Widow est une experte en art martiaux et en interrogatoire, hautement intelligente et tueuse accomplie."

Loki fit un geste de la main. Il se moquait totalement des petites filles idiotes, à moins qu'il ne puisse les plier à sa volonté.

"Suivant."

"Docteur Bruce Banner fut envisagé pour le projet." continua Barton. "Cependant son incapacité à contrôler son côté dangereux l'arrêtera probablement dans le recrutement."

"Explique." fut tout ce que dit Loki.

"Bruce Banner possède un doctorat en physique nucléaire et une compréhension encore plus grande des sciences. Il y a quelques années, il fut impliqué dans une explosion qui l'exposa à une quantité létale de rayon gamma et le fit muter. Maintenant, lorsqu'il s'énerve ou est effrayé, il se transforme en une grande bête avec une capacité de destruction incroyable. Il a détruit plus d'une base militaire qui fut envoyée pour l'attraper ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il est actuellement suivit par le SHIELD, mais pas approché."

Barton fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer :

"Anthony Stark-" commença-t-il mais Loki se tourna et siffla.

"_Quoi_ _?!_"

Barton, évidement, continua juste de regarder fixement devant lui.

"Anthony Stark, alias Iron Man, fut approché pour le projet Avengers. Toutefois Romanov a passé quelques semaines à l'observer et travailler avec lui, et a déclaré qu'il était trop dangereux pour être impliqué."

Loki humidifia ses lèvres et se détourna. Ses doigts étaient serrés autour du sceptre et il ferma les yeux contre les lumières brillantes et les humains travaillant autour de lui. Bien sûr. _Bien sûr._ Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, peut importe ce qu'il faisait. Même déclencher une guerre sur Midgard attirerait l'attention d'Anthony.

N'ayant pas dit à Barton de la fermer, l'archer continua de parler de Tony.

"Bien qu'il soit un génie avec des connections et une armure équipée au combat, il était décidé qu'il était trop chaotique pour rejoindre les Avengers." expliqua Barton. "Il est suspecté d'avoir quelque maladie mentale et de ne être pas totalement sain d'esprit. Il est également narcissique et ne sait pas faire équipe avec les autres. Stark n'est pas apte à participer à une opération qui implique de travailler au sein d'un équipe."

Loki hocha juste la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne.

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-il, la voix douce.

"C'est tout." répondit-il. "A part quelques agents du SHIELD qui ont été contactés pour interagir avec les super-héros, comme le Docteur Selvig lui-même, ils sont les seules personnes dont j'ai connaissance."

Loki hocha à nouveau la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Qui pourrait me causer le plus de problèmes ?"

Barton hésita, pensant clairement à quelque chose avant de dire :

"Romanov et Stark. Romanov parce qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour me voir revenir du côté du SHIELD, et Stark parce qu'il a la capacité de se sortir des situations tendues, ainsi qu'une puissance de feu suffisante pour causer beaucoup de dégâts. Banner est un électron libre, le SHIELD ne peut pas le contrôler. Et pour autant que je le sache, Rogers est toujours classé comme étant Disparu en Mission."

_"J'ai toujours le dernier mot." fit Tony avec un sourire insolent. "Mes ennemis peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, mais je reviendrai _toujours_ et ils seront ceux qui voleront en éclats."_

Loki se demanda si le Directeur Fury avait contacté Anthony, maintenant qu'une véritable menace - Loki lui-même - était apparue. Les mortels auraient besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour l'arrêter. Non pas qu'ils pourraient... et bien, ils pourraient _penser _qu'ils pouvaient arrêter Loki, mais il serait toujours gagnant à la fin.

Il garda ses pensées fermement enfermée, y pensant à peine d'ailleurs. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que l'Autre ou Thanos découvre ce qu'il faisait.

Il repoussa également profondément les pensées concernant Tony Stark, très _profondément_ en lui. Si lui et Stark se croisait, et bien soit. Loki le terrasserait comme tous les autres pitoyables mortels qui oseraient lui tenir tête.

Une douleur lancinante pénétra le crâne de Loki, il eut le souffle coupé et trébucha sur le côté, serrant ses cheveux d'une main. L'esprit de Thanos balaya le sien, fouillant seulement assez profondément pour savoir comment se déroulait l'invasion de Loki. Il grogna lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas aussi avancée qu'elle ne le devrait, et la chaleur, la _douleur_, irradia du corps déjà affaibli de Loki.

Lorsque Thanos se retira finalement, Loki était à bout de souffle et parcouru de sueurs froides.

"Loki ?" interrogea Barton.

Loki grogna et se retourna. Il saisit Barton par la veste et l'attira, le sceptre se connectant facilement à son esprit. Il viola l'esprit de l'humain, fouillant dans sa mémoire et ses sentiments, épargnant les informations de valeur et écartant le reste. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il poussa Barton sur le côté, l'humain n'étant pas dans un meilleur qu'il ne l'était.

"Barton, prépare-toi pour l'attaque." ordonna Loki. Barton se leva d'où il était penché, attentif malgré sa douleur évidente. "Il est temps que je visite l'Allemagne."

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a rendu un peu triste... Bon, on sait ce qui est arrivé à Loki et tout... Mais Tony s'en rend compte au premier regard, non seulement il a "mal" pour lui, mais en plus il est enragé que le dieu ait tué des gens... Le choc qu'il a eut...

*va leur faire des câlins*

Normalement le chapitre 4 arrivera la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! En vérité je ne serai pas là demain et je dois préparer mes affaires pour les vacances dans les jours à venir, donc je publie !

Ce chapitre est gigantesque, mais rien que du bon !

Blabla : même que pour le chapitre 1.

Blabla 2 : merci à ceux qui suivent et m'ont mit dans leur favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

"_Prend à chaque moment, chaque instant_

_Un amoureux sur la gauche_

_Un pêcheur sur la droite"_

**_[Avant]_**

Loki Odinson n'avait laissé Tony qu'avec un morceau de papier marqué d'un numéro de téléphone, et _beaucoup_ de contusions et égratignures. Ce qui était bien vu que Tony en avait également recouvert le corps de Loki. Ils avaient baisé quatre ou cinq fois au cours de la nuit, chacune des fois laissant l'autre dans une sorte de brouillard, avec quelques brèves périodes de repos, Tony ne s'en rappelait plus exactement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de le suivre et Loki avait été le seul à souffler d'agacement chaque fois que Tony suppliait pour être autorisé à dormir un peu.

Cela c'était passé il y a près d'un mois et Tony était retourné à New York pour un peu plus de réunions et un peu plus de galas, et n'importe quoi d'autre que Pepper avait organisé. Les armes de Loki - trois boites de mitrailleuses, une de lance roquettes - attendaient devant un entrepôt de Stark Industries à New York et Tony songea qu'il devrait appeler l'homme lorsque le Jet privé aurait atterri et qu'il serait confortablement installé dans une chambre d'hôtel, bouteille de whisky à la main.

Pepper soupira et le sermonna lorsqu'il fut clair que Tony ne lui portait aucune attention, mais le quitta lorsqu'il lui signifia qu'il avait une réunion. Il l'avait même inscrit dans son programme de la journée aussi Pepper savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il _allait_ retrouver Loki pour parler des armes, donc, ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge.

Tony se servit un verre et tapa le numéro de Loki sur son StarkPhone. Loki répondit à la quatrième sonnerie.

_"Monsieur Stark."_

Tony sentit son cœur rater un battement - putain de stupide chose ! - au son de la voix de Loki.

_"Hey, Lokes."_ fit-il, et il sourit lorsque Loki renifla d'agacement. _"Donc, je suis de retour à New York"_

_"Et tu croyais que cela m'intéresserait parce que... ?"_

_" Parce que j'ai tes armes, prêtes à être emportées ou livrées à l'endroit de ton choix."_

Loki fredonna doucement.

_"Maintenant je suis intéressé, Anthony."_

_"Je pensais bien que tu le serais."_ répondit Tony en sirotant sa boisson. Il fit rouler le liquide sur sa langue et reprit avant d'avaler. _"Alors, préfères-tu les prendre ou te les faire livrer ?"_

_"Je pense que je vais venir les prendre, Anthony."_ répliqua Loki. "_J'espère que tu m'emmèneras là-bas." _ajouta-t-il. _"Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper."_

La bite de Tony se crispa dans son jeans et il hocha la tête, même s'il était au téléphone.

_"Ouais."_ inspira-t-il et il savait juste que Loki pouvait entendre combien il était excité. _"Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas par mon hôtel ? ainsi nous roulerons ensemble" _

_"Comme tu veux, Anthony." _ronronna l'anglais. Et le jeans de Tony devint plus serré encore.

Après avoir donné le nom de l'hôtel et le numéro de la chambre, Tony raccrocha et prit son érection en main, étouffant un gémissement. Loki serait là dans une heure, donnant assez de temps à Tony de prendre une douche, de se calmer et de mettre un costume. Il voulait mettre plusieurs couches, il voulait que Loki le dépouille de chaque partie de ses vêtements...

Tony termina sa boisson en une gorgée et se leva, entrant dans la salle de bain.

{oOo}

Loki portait un jean noir serré, une chemise vert émeraude de la même couleur que ses yeux (et qui le serrait comme une seconde peau), ainsi que des bottes de motard et une veste en cuir. Sa ceinture était large et tintait au moindre de ses mouvements. Tony dû se mordre la lèvre pour cesser de gémir. Merde, il était occupé à imaginer comment ce jeans, cette ceinture, claquerait contre son cul alors que Loki le baiserait. Et à en juger part le petit sourire carnassier sur le visage de Loki, il était clair que le jeune homme pensait exactement à la même chose.

C'était la première fois que Tony retournait avec un coup d'un soir. A la défense de Tony, il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais Loki après cette affaire, à moins que Loki ne désire d'autres armes. Et Loki était foutrement fantastique au lit, alors pourquoi ne coucherait-t-il pas à nouveau avec lui ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Ils passèrent facilement la sécurité entourant l'entrepôt dès que Tony adressa un sourire lumineux aux agents de sécurité ainsi que son ID. Loki sembla trouver toute cette sécurité et toutes les caméras hautement amusant mais Tony ne compris pas pourquoi. Sa sécurité était la meilleure dans ce putain de monde.

Loki suivit de près Tony alors que le milliardaire les conduisait dans l'entrepôt. Les armes et autres équipements étaient conservés dans des boites empilées sur des étagères qui prenaient l'entièreté de la place devant eux. Il y avait un grand espace que Tony utilisait pour les affaires comme celles-ci, ainsi qu'une zone de démonstration tout à droite.

La main de Loki effleura plus d'une fois les fesses de Tony et il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il atteignait finalement les trois boites qui étaient restées à l'extérieur.

_'D'abord conclure l'affaire, ENSUITE le baiser.' _se dit sévèrement Tony. "Vingt mitrailleuses légères S&F7, comme demandé." annonça Tony, tapotant la boite toute proche. Il souleva le couvercle de la boite pour montrer son contenu et prouver qu'il était en parfait état et en assembla une. "Similaire au modèle allemand MG4, mais en beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux." expliqua Tony.

"Parce que tu les as conçues ?" demanda Loki, un sourcil se soulevant sous l'amusement.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Mais bien entendu."

Après avoir mis les armes ensembles - ce qui n'était pas compliqué, les armes à feu étant faciles à utiliser ses derniers temps, - Tony se dirigea vers la zone de démonstration, Loki le suivant.

"Très, très facile à utiliser." dit Tony. "Et chacune vient avec un bipied repliable et un kit de nettoyage." Il plaça le trépied sur un grand bloc de bois et mit facilement l'arme en place. Il jeta une paire de cache-oreilles à Loki ainsi que des lunettes de sécurité puis mis les siennes. Une fois qu'il eut retiré la sécurité et chargé l'arme, Tony cria "Chaud devant !" juste pour le fun et appuya sur la gâchette.

L'entrepôt fut remplit du bruit assourdissant du tire d'une mitrailleuse tandis que les balles touchaient les cibles fixées en face. Tony utilisa toutes les balles et sourit largement lorsque tout redevint silencieux. Il se releva, roula sa nuque et ses épaules avant de retirer le cache et les lunettes. Il se tourna pour constater que Loki faisait de même.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Vous autres, faites des choses tellement étranges, fascinantes..." réfléchit Loki et Tony haussa un sourcil en réponse.

"C'est bien ou pas ?"

Loki continua de fixer pendant quelques secondes le mur criblé par les balles que Tony avait tirées avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur lui. Ils étaient sombres, et putain, Tony voulait envoyer bouler l'affaire et prendre Loki ici-même.

"Très bien." fit Loki, et il sourit, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Tony.

Tony se renfrogna.

"Ferme-là, trou du cul."

Et Loki laissa passer un rire.

"Laisse-moi te montrer tes lance roquettes." murmura Tony, remballant les S&F7 dans leur protection et ramenant Loki aux boites. "_Ensuite_, nous pourrons discuter de ton regard."

"Je suis impatient de voir ça." lui murmura Loki à l'oreille, et _merde_, d'où venait-il bordel ? Putain de bâtard d'anglais furtif !

Tony rangea le S&F7, referma la boite et se dirigea vers les lance roquettes. Loki regarda par-dessus avec curiosité alors que Tony ouvrait la boite.

"Je ne peux pas te faire de démonstration avec ceux-là," dit-il alors qu'il les présentait. "mais fais-moi savoir si tu en veux une, et je t'organiserai quelque chose."

"Hmm, non, je suis certain que ça ira." répondit Loki. "Après tout, si cela ne fonctionne pas, je pourrais revenir et... _te punir_."

Tony frissonna légèrement et se lécha les lèvres.

"Et bien... Espérons qu'ils fonctionnent." _'Espérons putain qu'il ait besoin de plus d'armes.'_ pensa-t-il.

"Hm." fredonna juste Loki.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," fit Tony, "le lance roquette 44, aussi connu comme étant le _Picasso, _est un lance grenade polyvalent constitué d'un tube de lancement de type court avec poignées réutilisables, un contrôle de mise à feu et une système de visée télescopique, lunette de visée détachable et munitions disponibles dans les containers. Il peut également être utilisé pour engager et détruire des cibles sur un champ de bataille avec des chars de combats modernes, des véhicules blindés, des bunkers, des équipements militaire, des troupes en fuite ou à l'air libre."

"Pourquoi _Picasso_ ?" demanda Loki.

"As-tu déjà vu quelques peintures de Pablo Picasso ?" interrogea Tony. "Cette merde semble comme si elle était explosée. C'est _exactement_ ce que font ces bébés."

Loki grogna et secoua la tête.

"Toi seul pouvais nommer un lance grenade comme un peintre célèbre du vingtième siècle."

Tony fit juste un clin d'œil avant de changer de sujet.

"Donc, si je peux demander, qu'est-ce que fait un homme d'affaire avec une douzaine de lance roquettes ?"

"Est-ce le protocole de Stark Industries d'interroger les clients ?" demanda Loki, son visage ne laissant rien passer.

"Nope." sourit Tony, regardant le gars qui ressemblait à une pop-star. "Je posais juste la question. Alors, l'équipement répond-il à tes attentes ?"

Loki lança un dernier regard critique sur les trois boites avant d'acquiescer avec satisfaction.

"Oui, je pense que c'est correct."

"Excellent !" fit Tony. Il tira une carte de sa poche et la tendit à Loki. "Il ne reste plus qu'à transférer l'argent sur ce compte et tu pourras récupérer tes armes."

Loki tira un mince téléphone de sa poche - pas un Starkphone nota Tony avec irritation - et se détourna pour avoir une brève conversation. En un rien de temps, il raccrocha, et le téléphone de Tony sonna, JARVIS l'informant que le payement avait été effectué.

L'excitation qui flottait dans l'air depuis que Loki était arrivé à la chambre d'hôtel de Tony fut soudain dévorante, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. En deux grandes enjambées, il fut sur Tony, l'adossant contre une de boites de S&F7, sa bouche se refermant sur Tony, faisant gémir celui-ci. Son corps s'arqua vers celui de Loki et passa un bras autour de son cou tandis que l'autre rejoignait sa taille.

Les mains de Loki s'accrochèrent à la boite, de part et d'autre du corps de Tony, et il explora de sa langue la bouche de Tony avant de mordiller ses lèvres, continuant le long de sa mâchoire, de son oreille qu'il mordit. _Fort_. Tony siffla.

"Putain Loki, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ce genre de taquineries !"

"Alors tourne-toi." murmura Loki à l'oreille de Tony. Le génie ne perdit pas de temps à s'exécuter et gémit lorsque les doigts habiles de Loki défirent sa ceinture et ouvrirent sa braguette. Son pantalon et son boxer tombèrent à ses pieds et l'air froid caressa la queue et les fesses de Tony. "Je vais te baiser _si_ fort..." susurra Loki "que ton cul sera douloureux pendant des _semaines_."

"Ne le dis pas, fait-le !" ordonna Tony.

Les doigts de Loki creusèrent soudain les fesses de Tony, les écartant largement tandis qu'il écrasait son entrejambe encore vêtue contre Tony. Celui-ci grogna et frissonna avant de reprendre pied. Le tintement de la ceinture de Loki qui s'ouvrait traversa son esprit embrumé de convoitise, et il se sentit comme capable de sortir de sa peau si Loki ne faisait pas avancer les choses.

"Attend ! " haleta-t-il soudainement, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Loki.

" 'veux être nu."

Il eut une pause avant :

"Ah bon ?"

"Ouais" fit Tony, refusant de se sentir embarrassé. Il avait déjà fait tellement de merdes embarrassantes que c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ difficile pour lui de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu gêné durant n'importe quel acte sexuel.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites..." répondit Loki.

Il tourna Tony et lui retira sa veste. Tony l'encombra plus qu'il ne l'aida et Loki gifla les mains inopportunes. Loki retira seul la chemise de Tony, et celui-ci enleva ses chaussures, tout comme son pantalon et son boxer, ses chaussettes arrivant en dernier. Lorsqu'il fit mine de retirer sa cravate, Loki lui saisi fermement le poignet et _serra_.

"Je ne crois pas, mon cher." sourit Loki d'un air satisfait.

"Putain !" siffla Tony, et il se retourna, se stabilisant sur ses deux pieds. Le sol était froid, mais Tony ne s'en soucia pas réellement. Il n'entendit même pas le bruit que fit la bouteille de lubrifiant en s'ouvrant.

Soudain deux doigts humides trouvèrent leur chemin dans son cul, et il siffla avant de gémir, allant et venant sur eux, avançant une fois de plus lorsque Loki glissa entièrement sa deuxième phalange en lui.

"Loki !" grogna-t-il.

"Tu es plus autoritaire en dessous que quand tu domines." commenta Loki. Il pressa à nouveau la prostate de Tony, arrachant un gémissement à la gorge de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. "Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?"

"Personne ne l'a jamais- _putain_... mentionné, non." réussit-il à grogner.

Loki était en train de sourire, Tony le savait, mais il lui pardonna cela lorsque un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, l'étirant rapidement et en toute sécurité. Loki était long mais mince et Tony savait par expérience que si Loki le baisait assez fort, il le sentirait durant des jours. _Surtout_ si Loki restait pour réitérer ce genre de performance.

Enfin, _enfin putain_, Loki retira ses doigts. Et il avait dû le dire à voix haute car Loki rit sombrement à son oreille alors qu'il frottait le bout de sa bite entre ses les fesses de Tony.

"Je jure devant Dieu, je te _tuerai_ si tu ne me baises pas !" gronda Tony.

Loki entra en un coup, ses couilles pressées contre le cul de Tony en quelques secondes. Tony laissa passer un long gémissement étouffé, et Loki grignota son oreille alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Lorsque Tony commença à pousser vers l'arrière, Loki se retira.

Il allait lentement, comme Tony savait qu'il le ferait. Pour une raison inconnue, Loki était toujours prudent avant de prendre Tony plus sauvagement. Tony se demanda si c'était parce que Loki était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait ou si c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'une minute ou deux pour s'empêcher de venir. Mais Loki avait un meilleur contrôle de lui-même, plus que n'importe quel gars avec qui Tony avait pu coucher, aussi il était plus enclin à croire le premier choix.

"_Ooh_, merde, Loki..." grogna Tony, la tête rejetée en arrière tandis que Loki accélérait les poussées.

La ceinture de Loki, juste comme Tony l'avait fantasmé, cognait contre son cul, ajoutant une petite brûlure chaque fois que Loki claquait rapidement ses hanches. La main droite de Loki saisit fermement la hanche de Tony, gardant l'homme en place alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Son autre main glissa lentement sur les côtes de Tony, puis son dos, ses ongles griffant dès qu'il écrasa la prostate de Tony.

"_Merde_." gémit Tony.

Sa tête pendait vers l'avant, les yeux fermement serrés et le bois des boites mordant ses paumes et ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les hanches de Loki accélérèrent et Tony se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le gros des geignements dans sa gorge.

"Oh, putain, Lokes... putain, ouais, juste là... _ahhh_..."

Bien entendu, la plupart passait.

"Tu es tellement putain d'étroit." siffla Loki à son oreille. Et bon dieu, Loki jurait rarement à moins qu'il ne baise Tony ou ondule sur la queue de celui-ci, et il avait _fait_ des choses à Tony, de choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avant... C'était comme si Loki avait été créé pour exciter Tony et envoyé à lui pour baiser incroyablement. Et tout ça dans un si soigné, oh, si bel emballage.

"_Putaiiin_..." gémit Tony haut et fort, son corps se cambrant de plus en plus vers l'avant, s'empalant de lui-même sur la bite de Loki. Ce dernier griffa un peu plus le dos de Tony avant de prendre ses hanches à deux mains. Il s'enfonça en lui, encore et encore, maintenant aisément Tony qui ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre ça mais tenait bon et profitait du pilonnage.

Sa queue rebondit entre eux, raide et suintante, dure et _douloureuse_ d'être juste touchée. Mais Tony ne voulait pas venir, pas si tôt, pas encore. De plus, il était plutôt difficile d'entourer sa bite de sa main lorsqu'il tentait lui-même d'empêcher sa tête de voler la première dans une boite de pistolets.

Donc, Loki le baisait, sa queue frappant la prostate de Tony à quelques coups, se déplaçant sur le côté avant de revenir dessus. Il murmurait des choses sales à l'oreille de Tony, des choses qui le firent geindre et supplier, ruer et frissonner sous le grand homme. Les doigts de Loki étaient douloureusement serrés sur ses hanches, et la peau de Tony se colorait de nouveaux hématomes.

La peau de Tony piquait sous la sueur, et son esprit se ferma, seulement capable de se concentrer sur les sensations qui se produisaient dans son corps; la morsure du bois, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, la longue queue le remplissant encore et encore, et Loki, le souffle de Loki dans son oreille, ses dents mordant dans son épaule, sa langue léchant la sueur dans sa nuque, ses lèvres courant sur la cravate en soie toujours accrochée à son cou.

Tony n'arrêtait pas de scander le nom de Loki entre les "putains" et "merdes" et les "putain de merde, baise-moi juste _là_." Loki riait et haletait derrière lui, et soudain, après ce qui sembla être un temps horriblement long à patauger dans la béatitude, une des mains de Loki quitta sa hanche pour s'enrouler en quelque sorte autour de son corps. Il attrapa la verge de Tony et se fut finit avant même qu'il ne puisse le caresser : Tony vint longuement, fortement, et cela le _dévasta_.

Il gémit le nom de Loki, l'étirant dans une douzaine de syllabes tandis qui peignait les boites en jouissant. Il sentit que Loki le baisait sans s'arrêter, avant que l'autre homme ne siffle finalement un _'Tony' _et ne se colle au dos du milliardaire, venant chaud et humide dans son corps.

Loki resta serré contre lui durant une bonne minute avant de se retirer, sa bite sortant du cul de Tony et laissant couler le fruit de son plaisir.

Sans personne pour le soutenir, Tony glissa sur le sol, ne se souciant ni du froid, ni du sperme coulant sur ses cuisses et faisant luire sa peau. Il ne pouvait le sentir dans son cul, aussi il aimait le sentir glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il s'effondra contre la boite, et Loki ne tarda pas à le suivre sur le sol, son sexe toujours suspendu à son jeans, le sperme souillant le daim noir.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur souffle puis Tony laissa passer un rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ?" demanda Loki.

"Jamais baisé dans un de mes entrepôts." admit Tony. "J'ai toujours voulu le faire."

"Et l'expérience était-elle à la hauteur de ton fantasme ?"

Tony sourit et se tourna pour mordiller la mâchoire de Loki, profitant de la plainte que Loki lui offrit.

"Oh oui."

"Peut-être pourrions nous avoir un autre round, quand tu pourras à nouveau le faire." suggéra Loki avec un sourire relevant ses lèvres.

"Baiseur effronté." murmura Tony.

"Pour combien de temps es-tu à New York ?"

"Pour combien de temps es-_tu_ à New York" rétorqua Tony puérilement.

Loki sourit.

"Aussi longtemps que nécessaire."

Tony frissonna à l'idée de baiser Loki toutes les nuits après un événement quelconque prévu par Pepper, ou entre deux réunions ou brèves périodes de repos, ou bon sang, dès qu'il pourrait filer.

"Ch'uis ici jusque vendredi."

"Hmm." fredonna Loki, et il pencha la tête, se reposant contre l'épaule de Tony. Tony constata qu'il aimait ça et passa un bras autour de la taille de Loki. Il prétendit que la chaleur qui éclata en lui lorsque Loki se blottit contre lui n'était dû qu'à la luxure qu'il venait de vivre, ou le désir tout frais qui se battait pour prendre le relais. "Je peux rester ici jusque vendredi" répondit finalement Loki.

Tony sourit.

"Génial."

Loki avait conscience d'être dévisagé par Anthony, et il haussa un sourcil.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda-t-il avant de faire sauter un autre morceau de poulet dans sa bouche. Il mâchait tout en attendant et Anthony continua simplement de lui sourire, un petit rire lui échappant à intervalle régulier. "Je t'en prie, parle Anthony, avant que je perde patience." ordonna Loki.

Comme d'habitude, Anthony lui fit un clin d'œil. Loki n'était pas habitué à voir des gens sourire après qu'il ait utilisé une telle voix. Anthony semblait être l'exception à bien des choses que faisait Loki.

"C'est juste amusant." répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules.

"Quoi donc ?" s'enquerra Loki.

"Et bien... Regarde-toi. Regarde-_nous_." fit Tony. Il écarta les bras, désignant le restaurant où ils se trouvaient. Loki avait supposé que c'était un endroit branché, avec des serveurs en costumes et le comportement de patrons. "Nous sommes dans un restaurant cinq étoiles et tu manges avec les doigts."

Loki baissa ses yeux sur son assiette. Il avait commandé une sorte de poulet qui s'accompagnait avec ce qu'Anthony avait dit être du riz, ainsi que de la salade. La sauce surmontant le poulet n'était pas si mauvaise que ça mais Loki méprisait le riz. Il avait choisi de prendre le poulet à la main.

"Y'a-t-il un problème avec ça ?" demanda Loki.

Tony secoua la tête.

"Pas un problème pour moi, Yeux Verts. Mais les autres personnes, tu sais..." Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, et Loki en fit de même. Il avait eut conscience de divers personne leur jetant des coups d'œil, mais il avait pensé que c'était à cause d'Anthony lui-même et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait clairement un rendez-vous avec un homme.

"Ils regardent parce que je mange avec mes doigts ?" demanda Loki. Tony hocha la tête. "Je vois." fredonna Loki. "Je n'en ai rien à faire." déclara-t-il finalement et il prit un autre morceau de poulet.

"Clairement." répondit Tony avec amusement.

"Je ne vois pas comment mon comportement pourrait affecter les autres personnes." continua Loki. "Pourquoi est-ce important pour eux que je mange avec mes doigts ?" A Asgard, presque tout le monde mangeait avec les mains. Quelques repas requéraient fourchettes, couteaux et cuillères, bien sûr, mais la majorité des grandes fêtes impliquaient du porc rôti sur une broche, et les gens arrachaient n'importe quel morceau qui leur faisait envie.

"Ca ne l'est pas." répondit Tony. "Mais tu connais les gens, ils aiment que les choses soient d'une certaine manière." Il coupa une tranche de son steak et la glissa dans sa bouche, la retirant lentement et, Loki en était certain, délibérément. Il regarda le mortel et Anthony lui sourit tout en mâchant. "Tu sais, je te croyais plus comme étant une personne à manger du poisson."

"Du poisson ?" demanda Loki en haussant les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

" 'Sais pas." il haussa les épaules. "J'y ai juste pensé."

"J'aime le poisson." lui répondit Loki. "Mais j'aime également le poulet, le mouton et un certain nombre d'autres aliments."

"Quel est ton préféré ?" demanda Tony.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?" contra Loki.

"Parce que je le veux." soupira Tony.

Loki rit et prit une gorgée de vin. C'était plus doux que n'importe quel vin que l'on pouvait trouver à Asgard et l'arôme était plaisant. Asgard ne possédait aucun alcool Midgardien.

"Mes plats préférés contiennent beaucoup de fruits et de salades." dit Loki. "Donc je suppose que c'est le poulet avec n'importe quel type de fruit ou de salade."

"Huh" dit Tony, inclinant la tête. "Ouais, je vois ça." il hocha finalement la tête et prit une gorgée de son propre vin.

"Tu es un homme étrange Anthony Stark."

"Je sais." fit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

Il était aussi intelligent, charmant, et très, très intéressant. Loki n'avait eut cette fascination pour personne depuis qu'il avait rencontré son premier elfe de lumière à Álfheimr. Et même alors, la fascination de Loki avait été pour la race dans son entièreté. Il avait pensé que tout les mortels lui étaient inférieurs, étaient faibles, stupides et loin d'être intelligents.

Tous, excepté Anthony. Anthony avait une façon unique de voir le monde et Loki se retrouvait hypnotisé par tout ce que l'homme disait. Même lorsqu'il était délibérément volubile, Loki le trouvait encore fascinant.

Loki secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Assez rapidement, lui et Tony cesserait de se voir et le mortel ne deviendrait rien de plus qu'un vague souvenir. Tony aussi oublierait tout de Loki Odinson comme il se jetterait dans le travail et retournerait dans le lit de quelque belle personne sur qui il tomberait.

Loki ignora le léger pincement de contrariété qu'il ressenti à cette pensée. C'était ridicule; Loki n'était pas sous le charme, et il ne s'attachait certainement pas à n'importe qui, encore moins à un _mortel_. Il avala le reste de son vin et permit à Tony de lui en verser un autre lorsque l'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Il était préférable de profiter du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble pour le moment, décida Loki. Très bientôt, tout serait terminé.

{oOo}

"Putain de merde." murmura Tony.

Loki releva les yeux de son sandwich complètement ouvert. Apparemment Loki mangeait tous les repas avec les doigts. Il avait déjà avalé tout le jambon et le salami entre les tranches de pain légèrement grillées, avait continué avec le fromage et déchiquetait à présent le pain en petits morceaux avant de les gober. Il y avait un plat de chili con carne entre eux que seulement Tony mangeait; Loki ayant plissé du nez en le voyant.

Et bien, ça en ferait plus pour Tony.

Loki baissa le morceau de pain qu'il allait manger et demanda :

"Quel est le problème ?"

"Paparazzi." répondit Tony en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la droite. Ils n'essayaient pas de se cacher : il y avait quatre types avec des caméras et deux femmes murmurant des choses dans leur téléphone. Ils regardaient attentivement Tony et Loki avant de chuchoter entre eux. Sans doute que les gros titres seraient quelque chose du genre "Tony Stark et son amant dinent au New York Café."

"Est-ce un problème ?" demanda Loki d'une voix suave.

Tony renifla.

"Non." Il secoua la tête. "Tu penserais juste qu'ils auraient quelque chose de mieux à faire que de me suivre toute la journée. J'veux dire, je comprends que mes fans veulent savoir ce que je fais, peut-être connaître mon plat préféré ou ce que j'aime faire, mais regarder des photos de moi en train de déjeuner avec un mec ? Où est le plaisir là-dedans ?"

"Rien de ce que vous faites n'a de sens pour moi." commenta Loki. "Excepté rouler dangereusement vite à travers New York. _Ça_ je trouve ça amusant."

Tony sourit. Avoir Loki collé tout contre son dos, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille alors qu'ils filaient à travers le trafic de New York sur sa nouvelle moto était _très_ amusant.

Loki laissa courir un long et fin doigt en bas du casque que Tony avait acheté pour lui, et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement. Tony connaissait ce regard, Loki songeait à quelque chose d'audacieux.

"Lokes ?"

"Que dirais-tu de leur donner un sujet vraiment intéressant à parler ?" interrogea Loki.

Tony bu son café à petites gorgées.

"Chais pas. Serait-ce dangereux ?"

Loki sourit et Tony frissonna tandis que la chaleur se propageait dans son ventre.

"Peut-être." fredonna l'homme aux yeux verts. "Verrais-tu un inconvénient à me laisser conduire ta moto ?"

Tony cligna des yeux avant de dire :

"Lo', tu peux conduire tout ce que tu veux."

Loki rit doucement et glissa son plat plus loin. Il prit son casque et dit :

"Prêt ?"

Avalant le reste de son café, Tony hocha la tête et se saisit de son propre casque. Les journalistes sursautèrent dès que Loki bondit sur ses pieds, courant vers le trottoir, Tony sur les talons. Ce qui était assez impressionnant contenu que Loki avait une bonne tête de plus que lui et avait des jambes _ridiculement_ longues.

Ils ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps surpris, et les prirent rapidement en chasse, criant "Mr Stark, Mr Stark !" et toute une variété de questions dont Tony ne se soucia nullement.

L'Honda CBR600RR de Tony était garée juste au coin de la rue. Tony et Loki avaient conduit dans New York dans une des nombreuses voitures de Tony avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant le concessionnaire de moto. Il avait soudain ressentit le besoin d'être sur l'une d'elles, et en dépit du fait qu'il en possédait déjà une douzaine à Malibu, Tony en avait acheté une.

Il l'avait repeinte; l'orange et noir n'allaient juste pas du tout. A présent elle était rouge et or, et Tony tapota affectueusement le cuir du siège tandis qu'il se glissait dessus, derrière Loki. Tony n'avait aucune idée de si Loki savait comment conduire une moto, mais il faisait confiance à l'homme pour ne pas les crasher et les tuer. D'ailleurs, qu'était la vie sans un peu de danger ?

Loki démarra rapidement la moto et alors qu'elle était encore au point mort, appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur. Tony secoua la tête. Le petit vantard voulait probablement effrayer tout le monde.

Cela fonctionna : toutes les personnes à portée de voix sursautèrent et regardèrent dans leur direction alors que Loki tirait sur l'embrayage. Il mit la moto sur la première, puis appuya à nouveau sur l'accélérateur, seulement cette fois la moto bondit du trottoir, Tony et Loki cachant tout deux leurs pieds alors que Loki gérait habilement l'engin.

Et, forcément, c'était _Loki_; Tony pouvait ne rien savoir du tout sur le gars, mais il savait qu'il était dangereux, un peu une drama queen sur les bords, et aimait être au devant de la scène.

Et bien sûr, Loki tourna brusquement loin de la route, faisant remonter l'Honda sur le trottoir et Tony poussa un cri de joie qui fut étouffé par le casque. Il se faufilait aisément entre les piétons hurlant, ne bronchant pas, ne paniquant pas, ou... ne faisant rien de ce qu'une personne normale devrait faire si elle _roulait sur le trottoir avec une moto_.

Le visage de Tony fut mangé par un sourire qui ne fléchit pas une seule fois, pas même lorsque Loki tourna brusquement, la moto menaçant de basculer sur la droite et d'entraîner deux coureurs à sa suite. Loki parvint à garder l'Honda sur ses deux roues et Tony respira lourdement quand il remarque que Loki avait presque heurté un stand à Hot Dog.

"Bon après-midi," lança-t-il au propriétaire, qui le regarda bouche-bée alors que Loki tirait une fois de plus. La moto rebondit tandis qu'elle quittait la gouttière pour le passage pour piéton - il y eut des hurlements terrifiés, des cris perçants et des bruits de klaxons - et l'engin rugit lorsque Loki prit un virage à gauche, ne ratant que de peu un groupe d'adolescent s'engageant sur le passage.

Les paparazzis avaient disparu depuis _longtemps _mais cela n'arrêta pas Loki. Il faisait des virages serrés et des arrêts brusques, écrasant les sacs abandonnés et emboutissant presque une douzaine de stands différents. Pendant tout ce temps Tony n'avait pas cessé de sourire follement, pas même lorsqu'il avait faillit être éjecté parce qu'il avait décidé de saluer tout les passants quand Loki avait à nouveau accéléré et était monté sur le trottoir d'en face.

Loki termina leur petite balade en faisant des cercles serrés qui laissèrent de belles traces noires au milieu de la rue bondée, et si Tony ne s'était pas amusé comme un fou il aurait agressé l'anglais pour avoir abîmer ses nouveaux pneus. Comme il l'était maintenant, Tony était juste capable de se tenir et de continuer à rire et pouffer tandis que Loki roulait à présent sur la route comme une personne tout à fait normale.

Ils flânèrent après ça, Loki ne semblant pas avoir de destination particulière en tête, mais Tony ne s'en inquiéta pas. Personne ne semblait les suivre - sérieux, qu'est ce que foutaient les flics quand Tony et Loki roulaient comme dans une course poursuite, causant un chaos général ? - Ils roulèrent pendant environ une heure avant que Loki ne retourne devant l'hôtel de Tony.

Il y avait des journalistes qui attendaient.

"Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps." commenta Tony tandis qu'il descendait de l'Honda, Loki glissant de siège après lui. Le voiturier regarda Tony - et la moto - avec respect et crainte, et Tony lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui jetant les clés et retirait son casque. "Garez-la juste quelque part." lui dit-il. "Je viendrai la récupérer, euh... plus tard."

Loki choisit de ne pas retirer son casque, non pas que Tony le lui reprochait. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'hôtel ensemble, Loki parvenant à ne pas être touché une seule fois, laissant Tony se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et ignora toutes leurs questions.

Il entendit divers mots - menace, danger pour la société, irresponsable, blah blah, _blaaah._ - Ce n'était rien de ce que Pepper ne lui avait déjà dit - crié.

Et _ooh_, ne serait-ce pas _elle _qui serait énervée en entendant ça ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

Elle le savait probablement déjà.

Pepper savait tout.

Tony parvint finalement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur et fit un doigt d'honneur aux journalistes tandis qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur. Les flash d'une dizaine d'appareils photo lui firent voir des étoiles et Tony rit.

"Puis-je demander ce qui est si amusant ?" interrogea Loki, enlevant son casque. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, collés un peu partout sur son visage et trempé de sueur.

Il était chaud.

Comme d'habitude.

Putain d'anglais sexy.

"Toi." rit Tony. "Que tout le... _déjeuner_ ait tourné en couse poursuite à travers new York. C'était hilarant, Lokes."

Les lèvres de Loki se contractèrent et Tony savait qu'il retenait un sourire.

"Sérieux," continua Tony, poussant le grand homme de l'épaule. "Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis... des années."

"On pourrait penser qu'un homme avec ta richesse pourrait faire ce qui lui plait." commenta Loki.

"Ouais, on pourrait." renifla le génie. "Je ne peux rien faire sans qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes à proximité ne me prennent en photo juste au cas où je me planterai, comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui." Loki inclina la tête. "Non pas que je m'en soucie." fit Tony avant d'hausser les épaules. "Je fais quelque chose de stupide et les actions de Stark Industries chutent, puis j'invente quelque chose de nouveau et de brillant, et elles remontent. La plupart des hommes d'affaire et des gouvernements n'en ont rien à foutre de ce que je fais dans ma vie privée, aussi longtemps que je continuerai de leur fournir des armes et de la technologie."

Loki acquiesça à nouveau mais ne dit rien alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, les ramenant à l'étage de Tony. Tony sourit à Loki et sortit de l'ascenseur.

"Que prépares-tu ?" demanda Loki, le regardant suspicieusement.

"Oh, presque rien d'aussi divertissant que rouler en moto sur le trottoir." répondit Tony. "Mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'emmener à l'intérieur, te jeter sur le lit et remuer sur ta queue jusqu'à ce que nous venions ensemble."

Loki fut soudainement juste _là_, comblant le fossé entre eux en un clin d'œil. Il plaqua Tony contre la porte et passa sa langue sur la gorge de Tony. Il gémit et laissa tomber son casque et entendit celui de Loki frapper le tapis au sol avec un bruit _sourd_.

Tony ignora les deux casques tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Loki, et tira. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Loki siffla :

"Ouvre la porte Stark, ou je te baiserai contre elle. "

Tony cligna rapidement des yeux avant de sourire.

"En _voilà_ une idée."

Loki laissa passer un léger rire et murmura :

"Et moi qui pensais _être_ le chaos." et il grignota l'oreille de Tony.

"Je suis la putain d'incarnation du chaos, Lokes." répliqua Tony à bout de souffle.

Et Loki le mordit juste en réponse.

{oOo}

La Une titrait quelque chose comme "Tony Stark et un amant roulent en moto sur le trottoir, faisant quatre blessés et causant une panique générale."

Loki sourit à Tony par-dessus le StarkPad et Tony rit, avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser.

{oOo}

Pepper piqua une crise. Que Tony avait prévue, parce qu'il, vous savez, _avait conduit une moto sur un trottoir. _

Temps heureux.

"Et bien, techniquement, Lo-uke l'a fait." fit Tony, se corrigeant à la dernière seconde lorsqu'il se rappela le faux nom que Loki avait donné à Pepper. "Luke était au volant, pas moi, donc ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute."

Pepper fronça les sourcils, son visage devenant lentement rouge, ses doigts se refermant dans son poing. Tony se demanda si le moment était venu, l'acte insensé qui conduirait finalement Pepper Potts à céder et à l'assassiner dans son sommeil.

Ou ici, dans la cuisine de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Décès par poêle à frire.

Loki était allongé dans le salon et Tony savait que le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre se disputer avec Pepper. Ce qu'aimait vraiment, vraiment Tony était que Loki ne semblait pas s'en soucier; il se foutait clairement d'avoir enfreint une douzaine de lois, blessé quatre personnes et effrayé une douzaine d'autres. Et il sourit simplement lorsque Pepper le regarda comme s'il était quelque chose de dégoûtant collé à ses hauts talons fantaisistes. Tony trouva cela ridiculement sexy.

"Allez, Pep." gémit-il alors qu'elle continuait de le fusiller du regard. "J'ai déjà dit que j'étais prêt à payer pour les dégâts, non ?"

"Là n'est pas la question, Tony !" éclata Pepper.

"Alors quel _est_ le problème ?" Demanda Tony exaspéré.

Pepper avait interrompu un glorieux moment nu avec Loki, et il souhaitait _vraiment_ y revenir.

"Cela ne vous ressemble pas." répondit Pepper, agitant les mains. WOW. Elle était vraiment énervée... "Vous bousillez tout et faites toutes sortes d'autres choses stupides mais vous n'avez encore jamais _blessé_ des gens."

Tony ricana.

"Oh, allez ! Quelques bleus et une fracture du poignet ? Comment ça peut être blessé quelqu'un ? Ce ne sont même pas des blessures sérieuses !"

Pepper le regarda légèrement bouche-bée.

"_Tony_."

"_Pepper_." rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

"Cela ne vous ressemble pas." répéta son assistante, "Cet homme, Luke, il..." elle soupira de frustration et baissa la voix. "Il a clairement une mauvaise influence sur vous."

Tony haussa les sourcils. "Quoi ? Parce qu'il a roulé sur le trottoir ? Nombreux sont ceux qui le font, Pep, et ils ne se font pas sermonner pendant vingt minutes par leurs assistants personnels."

"La plupart d'entre eux sont des ivrognes qui ne possèdent pas une compagnie de plusieurs milliards de dollars !"

"Loki ne possède pas une compagnie de plusieurs milliards." ressentit le besoin de souligner Tony. Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Du moins, je pense qu'il n'en possède pas... Il ne parle pas vraiment de lui. Pour autant que je sache, c'est vraiment Bill Gates et il a fait un peu de chirurgie plastique et a changé son accent. Hé ! Pensez-vous que je pourrais obtenir de lui quelques parts de Microsoft ?"

"Tony !"

"Okay, ce n'est pas Bill Gates," commença Tony, mais Pepper frappa ses mains contre le plan de travail, faisant légèrement reculer Tony. Rien n'était plus à craindre qu'une femme énervée... Et ça ressemblait à ce scénario, pas vrai ? Pepper était clairement énervée et sa fureur était actuellement en train de s'abattre sur Tony Stark. Loki aurait dû être à sa place, il était celui qui avec conduit cette putain de moto.

Il n'avait même pas pu dire adieu à l'Honda que Pepper l'avait emportée au loin. Elle avait bien trop de pouvoir.

"Vous n'avez même pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Pepper.

Tony cligna des yeux et réalisa que Pepper avait dû lui dire quelque chose après avoir frappé la table de travail. "Euh... Pardon ?"

Pepper soupira et tout son corps décompressa. "Vous savez quoi, Tony ?" gronda-t-elle "J'ai trop de travail à effectuer. Il est clair que vous ne vous _souciez_ pas de ce que vous avez fait. Donc, je vais juste retourner travailler, - vous savez, la chose que vous devriez faire ? - et vous pouvez retourner dormir Monsieur Foldingue là-bas."

"Il n'est pas fou." répliqua Tony. "Juste un peu dérangé."

Si Pepper avait des yeux laser, Tony ne serait plus qu'une flaque visqueuse au sol. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur - qui n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que Tony, fait chier - et dit brusquement :

"Monsieur Stark." avant de taper du pied dans la cuisine.

Tony la suivit des yeux, et ils tombèrent sur Loki toujours affalé sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Il était torse nu, Tony ayant balancé le vêtement quelque part derrière la télévision, et son pantalon pendait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches fines.

"Je préfère Monsieur psychopathe, actuellement," plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'il capta le regard de Pepper. Elle le regarda et Loki sourit. "Il roule mieux sous la langue." ajouta-t-il.

Pepper secoua juste la tête, lançant un dernier regard déçu/furieux à Tony, et partit.

"Je l'apprécie." déclara Loki et il bu dans le verre qu'il tenait en main. Tony fronça les sourcils. D'où diable venait-il ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-il en allant vers le jeune homme. "Elle te déteste."

"Non, non, non" fit Loki d'une voix traînante. "Elle _m'exècre_. Et je trouve cela proprement délicieux."

"Tu es étrange." décida Tony en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"Je pensais que j'étais dérangé ?" s'enquerra Loki.

Tony renifla. "Ouais, ça aussi." Il soupira et se pencha en arrière. "Nous ne devrions probablement pas sortir en public pendant quelques temps."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Euh..." Tony se tourna vers lui, sourcils levés. "Parce que tu as un peu causé une panique générale la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé sortir ?"

Loki cligna des yeux avant de sourire dangereusement. "Tu ne m'as pas _laissé sortir_, Stark. Si je veux sortir, je sortirai. Et si je veux causer la panique lorsque je suis dehors, alors je le ferai."

Tony rit simplement, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Loki soit soudain en face du sien, les yeux brillants, la langue se faufilant pour lécher ses lèvres. Tony déglutit.

"Bien entendu..." Loki ronronna et lassa courir sa main sur la cuisse de Tony. "tu pourrais toujours me... _divertir_."

Tony bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Loki, le redressant.

"Je préfèrerai rester ici, Anthony." dit Loki et il le fit basculer.

Tony gémit alors que Loki passait sa langue entre ses lèvres, et il se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

{oOo}

"Je pensais que tu étais ici jusque vendredi." commença Loki. Il était assis sur la table de travail, occupé à manger des fraises. Tony c'était un peu perdu dans la contemplation qu'il offrait; la manière dont Loki mordait dans le fruit, le jus coulant le long de ses doigts, sa langue allant recueillir le liquide. Loki le faisait exprès, il le savait.

Tony cligna des yeux lorsque Loki le poussa avec son pied. "Quoi ?"

"Je pensais que tu étais ici jusque vendredi." répéta Loki. Il haussa un sourcil."Etait-ce un mensonge, Anthony ?"

"Quoi ? non." renifla Tony. "Je _suis_ là jusque vendredi. Mais Pepper a appelé un peu plus tôt quant t'étais dans le bain et a dis que je devais aller à un truc de charité ce soir." Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le plan de travail, son nez frôlant la cuisse de Loki. "Je _déteste_ les réceptions de charités."

Loki fredonna tandis qu'il grignotait une fraise fraiche. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Les gens me suivent partout, chacun attendant de l'argent ou du sexe." dit Tony. "Ca m'est égal de faire des dons, mais cela devient ennuyant après la cinquantième personne."

"Pourquoi ne leur tires-tu pas dessus avec l'une de tes armes ?" demanda Loki. "Cela leur apprendra surement à rester à l'écart."

Tony renifla. "Euh, Lokes, la plupart des gens n'apprécient pas qu'on les tue."

"Ils n'ont pas à l'aimer." fit Loki en haussant les épaules et il fourra une autre fraise dans sa bouche.

"C'est un peu, tu sais, _illégal_." répondit Tony. Loki le regard simplement. "Ce n'est pas grave." Il fit un geste de la main. "Je ne vais tuer personne, d'accord ?"

"Donc tu vas aller à cette réception parce que Mademoiselle Potts l'exige de toi," dit Loki, "et tu vas me laisser, ici, _tout seul_."

"Ouais, ça semble à peu près juste." hocha Tony de la tête.

Loki soupira. "Et que suis supposé faire pendant ton absence ?"

"Euh ? Regarder la télévision ?" proposa Tony. "Internet ? Cuisiner ? Te donner du plaisir en pensant à moi ?"

Loki grogna et se laissa glisser de la table de travaille. Il offrit à Tony un regard courroucé, plaquant le paquet de fraises dans les mains du génie et quitta la cuisine.

"Loki, allez !" gémit Tony. "Ce n'est pas ma faute !"

"Tu pouvais refuser." répondit Loki par dessus son épaule.

"Non, je ne pouvais pas." répliqua Tony. "C'est le pouvoir de Pepper, elle sait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour m'obliger à participer à ce genre de truc."

Loki éclata de rire. Tony le trouva affalé sur le sofa, les pieds sur la table basse, bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Je ne serai pas parti longtemps." essaya Tony.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"Quatre, peut-être cinq heures." reprit Tony. Il jeta les fraises sur la table et s'assit à côté d'elles. Tony tendit la main pour chatouiller les pieds de Loki et le plus grand des deux hommes lui envoya son pied dans la tête.

"C'était un accident, pas vrai ?" demanda Tony en se frottant le front.

Loki continuait de froncer les sourcils.

"Allez," soupira Tony. "tu pourras commander un service d'étage à mes frais !"

Loki, bien entendu, fronçait les sourcils.

"Euh... commande ce que tu veux ?" tenta Tony. "Et je payerai pour tout, je te le promets."

"Oh, tu payeras _certainement_ pour cela." répondit finalement Loki, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans ses yeux.

Tony déglutit. "Est-ce une, euh... bonne ou mauvaise chose ?"

"Je suppose que tu verras bien." fredonna Loki. Il s'affala un peu plus en arrière sur le canapé et tendit la main. "Fraises."

"Oui, princesse. Puis-je vous offrir autre chose ?" murmura ironiquement Tony. Il les lui donna et regarda Loki en faire tomber une dans sa bouche. "Je dois aller me changer."

"Comme tu veux." Loki fit un signe dédaigneux de la main. Tony se leva et s'en alla, seulement pour entendre Loki l'appeler. "Ce ne sera pas ma faute si l'hôtel brûle durant ton absence !"

Tony gémit et se frotta les yeux.

{oOo}

"Et pourquoi l'hôtel brulerait-il ?" demanda Pepper lorsqu'elle et Tony entrèrent dans la salle de bal.

"Luke ne voulait pas rester seul pendant la nuit." répondit Tony. Il attrapa rapidement un verre de champagne que portait un serveur passant par-là et le bus cul sec. Pepper fronça les sourcils mais Tony l'ignora.

"Pourquoi l'une de tes conquêtes se soucierait-elle de rester seule durant la nuit ?" demanda Pepper. Elle frappa les mains de Tony lorsqu'il les tendit pour attraper un autre verre et il lui fit la moue. "Ce regard ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Tony."

Tony soupira. "Luke n'est pas un coup d'un soir." lui dit-il. Pepper s'arrêta, faisant également stopper Tony et elle haussa un sourcil vers lui. "Luke est un associé." déclara Tony.

"_Lucas_ est un danger pour la société et pour toi !" dit Pepper, démarrant immédiatement une tirade sur combien Tony était un idiot pour laisser traîner partout l'anglais. Tony l'ignora, bien entendu, il était doué pour ignorer les choses dont il ne se souciait pas. Il laissa glisser les mots de Pepper sur lui et chercha le bar dans la pièce. Il le trouva finalement dans un coin et s'y dirigea. "Tony !" s'exclama Pepper.

"Ouais, ouais; Luke est dangereux, il m'attire des ennuis, c'est un cauchemar de relation publique; blah, blah, blah !" lança Tony par dessus son épaule. "Ça m'est égal, Pep!"

Pepper le suivit, mais à un rythme plus lent, et fut finalement arrêtée par les quelques personnes s'y trouvant déjà. Tony se glissa facilement à travers la foule et atteignit le bar, laissant passer une exclamation joueuse lorsque le barman le regarda.

"Un Bourbon" déclara-t-il tandis qu'il étendait diverses notes sur le bar.

Il se saisit de sa boisson lorsque le barman la lui donna et parvint à s'échapper rapidement à travers de la foule. Il pouvait voir Pepper occupée à le chercher, mais réussi à se rendre à l'extérieur sans être vu, là où se trouvaient les deux grandes doubles portes s'ouvrant sur un gazon vert clair. Le patio était fait en bois lisse d'un brun chocolat élégant, avec un auvent rouge bloquant la vue des étoiles. Tony se balada au-delà des plantes en pots et arbres, suivant le chemin de tuiles sombres dans l'herbe.

Il y avait une grande fontaine directement devant lui se séparait en deux petites rivières qui se terminaient chacune en une flaque. Tony les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant à quoi diable elles servaient. La fontaine était assez cool, Tony pouvait l'admettre, mais les deux espèces de rivières étaient bordées part de hauts murs en marbre qui étaient juste hors de propos.

"Les gens devaient être défoncés quand ils ont fait cette merde." murmura Tony à lui-même.

"Monsieur Stark ?"

Tony se tourna à son nom, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres quand il vint devant une grande femme. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue qui coulait le long de son corps voluptueux et mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses chaussures étaient plates, comme Tony l'aimait, et serpentaient jusqu'à ses mollets, les sangles s'arrêtant juste en dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en vague autour de son visage pâle et de ses épaules, et les yeux de Tony tombèrent dans son décolleté avant de remonter à nouveau.

"Et bien, salut." dit Tony, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Désolée de vous déranger." dit la femme, "Mais je voulais juste vous saluer."

"Honnêtement, cela ne me dérange _absolument pas_."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de rire. "Je ne suis pas intéressée, Monsieur Stark." dit-elle.

Tony fit la moue. "Vraiment ?" Quand elle hocha la tête, Tony sirota sa boisson avant de demander : "Vous ne changerez pas d'avis ? Peut-être pourrions nous flirter un peu ?"

"Je suis lesbienne, donc non."

Tony soupira. "Tant pis." Loki n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'il aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon. Il réduirait _réellement_ l'hôtel en cendre. Tony aimait ça chez lui.

"Nous pouvons toujours parler d'intelligence artificielle ou de bioingénierie." proposa la jeune femme. Tony haussa un sourcil. " Je suis le Docteur Maria Sakov." se présenta-t-elle.

Tony avait sans doute entendu parler d'elle, mais il avait très probablement oublié.

"Et lorsque vous vous ennuierez," continua le Docteur Sakov, "je pourrai vous présenter à mon rendez-vous pour la nuit."

Tony haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi voudrai-je rencontrer votre rendez-vous ?"

"Le Docteur Michael Gardner est aussi gay que je le suis." répondit Maria avec un clin d'œil.

Tony renifla et lui tendit son bras, souriant lorsque Maria enroula le sien. "Guidez-moi, Docteur Sakov."

Maria rit et attira à nouveau Tony vers la salle de bal.

{oOo}

Tony flirta un peu avec le Docteur Gardner mais il était beaucoup plus intéressé par la discussion scientifique avec lui et Maria. Ils étaient loin d'être aussi intelligent que Tony, mais ils étaient intelligents dans leur propre domaine et il avait fait une bourde dix minutes après avoir rencontré les deux. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver des amis intelligents.

Il était juste en train de parler de JARVIS aux deux Docteurs qu'un éclat vert attira son attention. Tony s'arrêta de parler et jeta un regard au bar. Il laissa presque tomber son verre lorsqu'il vit Loki. L'homme portait un tailleur qui soulignait sa haute taille, son corps svelte, avec une chemise blanche repassée et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés en arrière, avait été balayés de son front et cascadait autour de son visage. Il semblait que cela avait été fait après que Tony ait passé une bonne heure à passer ses doigts dedans.

_Putain_.

Tout cela, cependant, fut à peine enregistré dans l'esprit de Tony. Ce sur quoi il se concentra fut le jeune homme blond qui caressait actuellement le bras de Loki tout en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent et il lâcha presque son verre lorsque Monsieur Blond et Musclé se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Loki. Et Loki sourit. Connard.

"Monsieur Stark ?" la voix de Maria Sakov atteignit les oreilles de Tony.

Tony tourna son regard vers elle à travers ses lunettes teintées de bleu. "Quoi ?"

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Maria.

Tony hocha vaguement de la tête et regarda Loki et le blond. Oh putain, non ! Le gars avait sa main sur les fesses de Loki !

"Bien, qu'il l'ait fait, ce n'est pas bien." murmura Tony. Il avala son verre, le repoussa vers Maria ou Michael et s'élança à travers la pièce.

Loki l'aperçu à mi-chemin et offrit à Tony un lent et scandaleux sourire. Il avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme blond, mais ne semblait pas encourager plus de contact. Tony grogna lorsqu'il les atteint, et le Blondie retira _enfin_ son visage du cou de Loki.

"M-Monsieur Stark !" souffla le jeune homme de surprise avant de sourire largement. "C'est un si grand plaisir de vous rencontrer !"

Tony regarda la main tendue vers lui avant de dire, "Ouais, _non_." Il porta son attention vers Loki. "Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?"

"Tu m'as dit de me tenir occupé durant ton absence durant la soirée." répondit Loki. Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres. "Je me tiens occupé."

"Comment as-tu obtenu une invitation à ce truc ?" demanda Tony.

"J'ai mes sources, Anthony." fut tout ce que dit Loki.

Tony grogna et se tourna pour commander un autre verre, ainsi qu'un autre de ce qu'avait Loki. Le jeune homme blond n'avait toujours pas bougé et essayait d'attirer l'attention de Tony mais le génie n'avait d'yeux que pour Loki.

"Ne devrais-tu pas retourner auprès de tes amis ?" demanda Loki en acceptant la boisson que Tony lui tendait.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils. "Amis ?" Loki fit un mouvement de la tête par dessus l'épaule de Tony, et il se retourna pour voir Maria et le Docteur Gardner discuter près des portes menant à l'extérieur. "Oh, eux." Tony grogna et prit une gorgée de scotch. "Ouais, c'est assez drôle de leur parler, mais _tu es_ ici maintenant, donc..." Il s'interrompit et leva ses sourcils.

"Donc ?" répéta Loki.

"Et bien, t'es mon rencard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tony. Loki renifla en réponse. "_Allez_." gémit Tony. "Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions faire là." il haussa un sourcil suggestif et Loki fredonna, lui lançant un regard intrigué.

"Très bien." dit l'homme aux yeux verts et il prit une gorgée de son verre de vin. "Pourquoi ne me... ferais-tu pas passer un bon moment, alors." le mit-il au défi.

Tony sourit et glissa son verre au-dessus du bar et prit ensuite celui de Loki pour en faire de même. "Allez, Yeux Verts." dit-il et il se saisit du bras de Loki. Il tira le plus grand devant Blondie MacMusclé et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. "Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?"

Le blond resta bouche-bée, sa bouche restant grande ouverte. "Je, euh... J'étais-"

"Ca ne fait rien." interrompit Tony, levant sa main libre. "Je m'en moque."

Et sur ça, Tony traina Loki à travers la foule des invités, souriant lorsque Loki rit derrière lui. Il dévia soudain de sa trajectoire, entrainant Loki vers un ensemble de portes plutôt que vers le patio extérieur. Loki ne l'en empêcha pas, le suivant juste tout du long et éclata de rire lorsque Tony se fraya un chemin dans les salles de bain.

"Vraiment, Stark ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"Ta gueule !" claqua Tony et il se retourna. Il poussa Loki contre la porte fermée et lui lança un regard noir. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'était quoi ?"

"Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Loki !" grogna Tony. "Tu flirtais avec ce type !"

"Et donc ?" Loki leva un sourcil. "J'ignorais que nous entretenions une relation monogame."

"Hein ?" bafouilla le génie. Il secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, non, _non_. Nous ne sommes pas... Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas une _relation_."

Loki sourit. "C'est ce que je pensais. Et tu réagis comme si je t'avais trompé."

"Non !" soupira Tony. "Ce n'est pas ça, Loki. C'est juste que-"

"Juste quoi ?" le pressa l'anglais.

"Tu _savais_ que j'étais ici," se renfrogna Tony. "tu le savais, tu m'as vu, et tu as _continué_ à flirter avec ce type ! J'aurais pensé que lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce nous cesserions de draguer avec les autres personnes."

"Ah." fredonna Loki. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Tony et attira le plus vieux. "Je vois. Mes excuses Anthony, je ne pensais pas que tu serais jaloux."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux !" nia Tony, mais sa voix était étouffée par le cou de Loki. Il inspira profondément, appréciant le parfum épicé que dégageait Loki. Ses lèvres et sa langue parcoururent lentement, de haut en bas, la peau de Loki et le plus grand trembla, inclinant sa nuque pour offrir à Tony un meilleur accès.

Il expira un souffle tremblant lorsque Tony mordit dans la chair tendre, sa langue apaisant brièvement la zone avant de la dépasser. Quand il eut terminé, Loki avait trois suçons le long du côté gauche de sa nuque et un autre commençant à se former.

"Tu es très fier de toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira lourdement Loki, mais cependant, tout comme Tony, et les deux hommes étaient durs là où ils se collaient l'un à l'autre.

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas sortit préparé ce soir, parce que je pensais que je serais chanceux avec toi plus tard." dit Tony, ignorant complètement la question de Loki. Il lécha et suça l'un des suçons tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Loki.

"T-Ton plan ?" Loki soupira et gémit lorsque Tony le mordit à nouveau. Il laissa courir une main derrière la nuque de Tony, remontant à travers de ses cheveux, enroulant les mèches autour de ses doigts pour attirer plus près Tony.

"Mon _plan_," Tony gronda contre la peau de l'homme, "est, _as-tu du lubrifiant_ ?"

"Oh," inspira Loki. "oui, poche arrière."

Les doigts de Tony se glissèrent habillement dans le pantalon de Loki, et revinrent avec le tube de lubrifiant. Tony sourit et tapota la hanche de Loki de sa main libre.

"Entre dans une cabine."

"Oui, Monsieur." murmura Loki mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux verts, et ils étaient sombres de désir. Tony sourit en réponse et suivit Loki dans l'une des cabines, ne s'arrachant à la contemplation du cul de Loki que pour verrouiller la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, se fut pour voir que Loki avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture et Tony gémit lorsque Loki fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer. Loki avait un cul parfait, il en avait vraiment un, et Tony attrapa une fesse dans chaque main. Il les pétrit ensemble avant de les séparer et s'évanouit quasiment lorsqu'il aperçu le scintillement de Loki, le trou _étiré, _lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je peux ou non avoir prévu ceci." commenta Loki. Il était penché sur la toilette, ses mains posées sur le réservoir arrière, et remuait des hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Mais si tu pouvais commencer à me baiser, Monsieur Stark, je t'en serais _très_ reconnaissant."

"Bâtard effronté." grogna Tony. Sa bouche salivait à la seule pensée de se baisser et de lécher l'entrer de Loki, mais le lubrifiant n'avait pas un goût extra - même les choses aromatisées étaient dégelasses selon Tony - et il était _douloureusement_ dur avec seulement quelques baisers. Donc au lieu de cela, il se recula et baissa son propre pantalon et sortit sa queue par la fente de son boxer. "Arrête de bouger." ordonna-t-il avant d'utiliser ses dents pour ouvrir le couvercle du tube. Il versa le tout sur sa bite, sifflant lorsque le liquide froid toucha sa chair brûlante, mais frotta rapidement pour le répartir équitablement.

Loki était resté calme durant tout ce temps mais finit par gronder et avancer lorsque Tony pressa enfin le bout de son sexe contre son entrée. Tony poussa à plusieurs reprises et glissa aisément toute sa longueur en lui, ses couilles reposant contre les fesses de Loki. Il se pencha sur l'homme et laissa passer un souffle tremblant, ses lèvres éloignant la veste de Loki.

"_Anthony_." grogna Loki en poussant en arrière.

"Oh, tu le veux violent, hein ?" sourit Tony.

"_S'il te plait_." murmura Loki, mais Tony pouvait presque deviner qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

"Ok alors." fit Tony et il ressortit lentement. Lorsque juste l'extrémité de son sexe fut encore à l'intérieur, il revint dans un claquement et Loki siffla entre ses dents serrées. Oh, bien, ça n'allait pas le faire; Loki devait crier, _supplier_, aussi Tony ressortit et poussa en lui, fort, beaucoup plus _fort_, jusqu'à ce que Loki soit haletant et pantelant.

"T-Tony," il gémit alors qu'il poussait à chaque coup de reins de Tony. Sa prise sur le réservoir arrière de la toilette glissa et remonta, saisissant la porcelaine aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait. "Par le Norns, _s'il te plait_ !"

Tony était en sueur et sa chemise, tout comme sa veste, lui collaient, sa ceinture cliquetait autour de ses chevilles. Il enfonça durement ses doigts sur les hanches pâles de Loki, ses ongles laissant de petites marques rouges qui se transformeraient bientôt en contusions.

Loki le maudit encore une fois alors que Tony s'enfonçait en lui, le remplissant, l'étirant, la belle vague de plaisir et de douleur chaque fois que Tony frappait sa prostate étant meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là. Les cheveux de Loki tombaient de manière désordonnée et Tony ne pouvaient se retenir; il tendit une main, laissant ses doigts courir dans les mèches ondulées, puis les tordit, tirant la tête de Loki.

Loki eut le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés et Tony grogna, "Je veux que tu viennes."

"T-Tony," gémit Loki. Non, ils ne le faisaient pas depuis assez longtemps, Loki en voulait _plus_. Plus de cette queue et plus de gémissements de Tony, et plus d'attouchement et-

"Maintenant !" ordonna Tony.

L'ordre se répercuta directement dans le sexe de Loki, qui laissa alors sa jouissance éclabousser la toilette. Quelques gouttent tombèrent également sur son pantalon mais il décida que cela ne serait rien que la magie puisse enlever.

Tony gémit quand les muscles de Loki se resserrent autour de lui, et moins d'une minute plus tard il vint également, se libérant en Loki et le remplissant de sa semence. La poitrine de Tony se soulevait respiration après respiration tandis qu'il s'affalait contre le dos de Loki, les deux hommes frissonnants ensembles à cause du contre coup.

"Et bien," murmura finalement Tony alors qu'il reculait et se retirait de Loki, les deux hommes sifflants lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. "comme tu le sais, je préfère généralement que ça soit plus long que ça, mais un coup rapide et une baise sauvage est toujours fun, j'ai raison ?"

Loki rit et se leva. Il prit le papier toilette pour se nettoyer et se tourna pour en faire de même avec Tony. "M'as tu entendu me plaindre ?"

Tony sourit et se pencha pour picorer les lèvres de Loki. "Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je te gardais à proximité."

"Je suis certain que ma charmante personnalité et mon habilité à te baiser a quelque chose à voir avec ça."

Tony frissonna en imaginant Loki faisant ça. "Plus tard Lokes." dit-il. "J'ai besoin de quelques boissons, cependant."

Soupirant, Loki répondit : "_Bien_." et tout deux se nettoyèrent, s'habillèrent et sortirent.

Il y avait un gars utilisant un urinoir, et il garda ses yeux principalement sur lui-même mais lança tout de même un regard à Tony et Loki à travers le miroir. Loki sourit et Tony agita la main, et ils le firent une fois de plus avant de quitter la salle pour trouver la plupart des yeux se tourner sur leur chemin.

"De _ta_ faute, Lo." rit Tony.

"Non je crois qu'ils _t'_ont entendu." rétorqua Loki. "Tu es un peu bruyant."

"Je ne le suis pas."

"Tellement."

Tony pointa un doigt vers lui "Toi, moi, une baise sauvage et agréable dans une chambre d'hôtel, et nous verrons quel voisin se plaint en premier."

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il pensait, avant de répondre. "Toi en bas, puis moi, puis toi à nouveau ?"

"Ouais." hocha Tony de la tête.

"Deal" sourit Loki. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Tony et le tira vers le bar.

Tout deux ignorèrent Pepper, qui fulminait dans un coin. Tony voulu lui faire un geste de la main, mais il _aimait_ ses membres attachés à son corps, merci beaucoup.

{oOo}

"Hmm, une fontaine." Commenta Loki tandis qu'il regardait la chose d'un regard critique.

"Ouais, c'est probablement la seule bonne chose de cet endroit." répondit Tony. Il fit un petit geste vers la rivière... chose."Je veux dire, ces choses sont supposées servir à quoi ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Anthony." Loki haussa les épaules. "Et je suppose que les... _architectes_, n'en avait aucune non plus."

Tony renifla et sirota son scotch tandis que Loki continuait de fixer la fontaine.

"J'ai envie de nager dedans." admit Tony après environs une minute de silence. Loki le regarda. "J'veux dire, quand tu en vois une, n'as tu pas juste envie de... nager ?" continua Tony. " J'ai une fois sauté dans une fontaine en dehors d'une bibliothèque, enfin, je _pense _que c'était une fontaine. C'était en quelque sorte comme une caractéristique de l'eau qui entourait la cour intérieure, et j'ai simplement enlevé mes chaussures et sauté dedans."

Loki fredonna tandis qu'il regardait Tony, puis la fontaine. "Et bien,' dit-il finalement, "pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?"

"Pourquoi je ne fais pas quoi ?" marmonna Tony avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son scotch.

"Aller nager ?" répondit Loki. Il fit un geste vers la fontaine, qui était assez grande pour accueillir au moins dix personnes. "Si tu le veux, alors fais-le."

"Loki," gloussa Tony. "tout d'abord, Pepper aurait ma tête."

"J'en doute fort." commenta Loki.

"_Secondement,_" continua Tony en souriant lorsque Loki tira la langue, "les _médias_ en feraient le chou gras. Et nous leur avons causé assez de migraine comme ça."

"Et alors ?" répondit Loki en haussant un sourcil.

Tony cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma lorsqu'aucun mot ne lui vint. "Hein," murmura-t-il enfin. "Ne pense pas de cette manière." Loki sourit. "Très bien alors." fit Tony. Il posa son verre sur le sol et se déchaussa mais laissa ses chaussettes - ainsi que tout le reste. - Indifférent aux gens qui l'entouraient, ou de l'exorbitant StarkPhone dans sa poche, Tony escalada le côté de la fontaine et sauta dans l'eau.

"_Merde_, c'est glacé !" glapit Tony alors qu'il se relevait. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux et Tony sourit en pataugeant dedans. "Plutôt marrant" Il toussa et dû cracher de l'eau lorsqu'il fut soudainement aspergé d'eau, et après avoir essuyé ses yeux, il les releva pour constater que Loki l'avait rejoint. "Salut beau gosse." sourit le génie.

Loki rit. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés - tout comme son visage et son corps - et ses cheveux formaient un tas épais en travers de son visage. Loki les repoussa en arrière aisément et seulement quelques uns lui échappèrent, collés à la peau pâle de Loki.

"Viens là." Ordonna Tony, tendant la main. Loki obéit, mais lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, il tira Tony en avant et sous l'eau. Tony réapparu dans un rire et cracha plus d'eau. "Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a là dedans ?"

"Je m'en moque." fut tout ce que répliqua Loki.

Tony grogna et bondit. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de la nuque de Loki, ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme et Loki trébucha. Ses mains migrèrent sur les fesses de Tony pour garder l'équilibre et Tony gémit lorsque les longs doigts de Loki s'y pressèrent.

"C'est pas juste." murmura-t-il.

Loki se pencha en avant et répéta : "Je m'en moque." contre les lèvres des Tony avant de l'embrasser.

Tony gémit à nouveau et écrasa sa bouche plus fortement contre celle de Loki. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son cadet et s'accrocha à lui. Loki ne sembla pas dérangé; il se tenait juste là, au milieu de la fontaine, ses lèvres contre celles de Tony, leurs corps fermement verrouillés l'un à l'autre, ignorant toutes les personnes les regardant fixement.

{oOo}

"Okay, okay !" rit Tony alors qu'il était_ à nouveau _poussé. "Calme-toi, nous partons !"

"Retirez votre main de mon bras ou je vais _l'arracher_ de sa place !" gronda Loki.

Tony roula des yeux mais songea que la menace était bien réelle. Il s'arrêta soudain et l'homme musclé juste derrière lui le percuta, faisant trébucher le génie.

"Doucement, les gars !" appela Tony. "Et arrêtez de tripoter mon rendez-vous !" dit Tony à la grande rousse dont la main était à peine à un pouce du bras de Loki. "Il _va_ vous arracher le bras et je vous attaquerai pour harcèlement."

"Monsieur Stark-" commença l'homme de la sécurité épuisé- ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposa que c'était ce qu'il était - mais Tony l'interrompit.

"Hey ! Nous serions partis si vos hommes arrêtaient _de nous toucher _!"

Loki grogna - actuellement, _grognait_ - vers l'homme le plus proche de lui, et la lueur dans ses yeux devait être dangereuse parce que l'homme recula précipitamment.

"Bien." hocha Tony de la tête comme il les examinait tous. "Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux. Okay, en avant les gars !"

Il y avait des gens partout, la plupart les regardant, commérant et prenant des photos de Tony et Loki. Tony s'en fichait, il s'en fichait avant de sauter dans la fontaine, et il s'en était fichu lorsqu'il avait été trainé hors de ladite fontaine. Cela avait été trop amusant que pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Il devait acheter une fontaine pour la salle de billard... ou pour le hall du siège de Stark Insustries à New York... Minute... N'avait-il pas discuté avec Pepper d'une tour à un certain moment ?

Un glapissement de douleur et quelques cris tirèrent Tony de ses pensées. Il se tourna pour voir que Loki avait finalement mis sa menace à exécution; il avait fait une prise de bras à l'un des gardes et le bras de l'homme était tordu derrière son dos. Le visage du gars était rouge, la sueur apparaissant déjà, et gémissait de douleur.

Loki sembla ignorer les gardes de sécurité menaçant de le taser et de libérer l'autre. "_Je vous avais prévenu_, misérable humain !" gronda Loki.

"Hey, calme, Lo'." Tony sauta rapidement dans la mêlée. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki, attirant l'attention du plus grand. "Allez Lo'. Retournons à l'hôtel, commandons de la bouffe et baisons comme des lapins, d'accord ? Laisse juste le type partir."

Loki soutint le regard de Tony durant quelques secondes avant de renifler de dégoût et laissa le garde s'en aller. "Ne me touchez plus _jamais_!" prévint-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir comme une tornade furieuse.

"Ne le toucher plus jamais !" répéta Tony tel un écho avant de courir après Loki. "Hey !" appela-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé. Loki ne le regarda pas. "Alors, en dehors du contact indésirable, dirais-tu que ce soir a été un succès ?"

Loki haussa un sourcil et lança un regard à ses vêtements trempés, puis regarda ceux de Tony. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et un sourire étira son visage lorsqu'il arrêta ses yeux sur Tony.

"Oui, ce fut _très_ réussi."

Tony sourit.

{oOo}

" 'Tony Stark et son amant expulsé d'un gala de charité par la sécurité, Pepper Potts tout commentaire.' " lu Tony à voix haute. "Ah, merde." murmura-t-il tandis qu'il survolait l'article. "Je suis partit et j'ai à nouveau énervé Pepper."

"Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?" demanda Loki depuis le plancher. Il était couché avec ses jambes sur le canapé, son dos sur le parquet, et un bol de fraises sur le ventre, un livre dans sa main droite.

"Eh." Tony haussa les épaules et ferma le navigateur de recherche. Il tira un des articles scientifiques qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas une réponse, Anthony." se plaignit Loki et il poussa Tony du pied.

"Ferme la, Loki." rétorqua Tony, l'ignorant.

Loki rit et retourna à ses fraises tandis que Tony souriait derrière son StarkPad.

{oOo}

Le vendredi, l'avion privé de Tony était à l'aéroport, prêt à décoller à 15h00 exactement. Si Tony n'était pas là, Pepper entrerait dans la chambre d'hôtel comme une tempête pour l'y amener elle-même.

Il avait déjà préparé ses affaires et était assis sur le canapé, regardant Loki achever de s'habiller. Ils avaient passé la dernière semaine à manger, avoir des relations sexuelles, sortir (avec seulement quelques dangereuses manigances de la part de Loki), avoir plus encore de relations sexuelles, et plus généralement, causé une énorme quantité de migraines à Pepper.

Tony essaya d'ignorer comment son cœur semblait rater un battement chaque fois que Loki l'effleurait en passant à côté de lui, et puis comment son estomac se serra quand Loki annonça finalement qu'il partait.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'attira dans un baiser, un doux baiser, un peu passionné. Un au revoir.

"Hey, la prochaine fois que tu es à New York ou à Malibu..." Tony s'arrêta alors qu'il regarda vers Loki.

L'anglais hocha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre la joue rugueuse de Tony. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Anthony."

"Ouais." répondit Tony, ignorant une nouvelle fois la crispation dans sa poitrine. "Au revoir, Loki."

Le plus grand hocha la tête et avec un dernier caprice de ses lèvres, il fut partit, les portes de l'hôtel se refermant derrière lui.

Plus tard dans la nuit, dans son lit à Malibu, Tony tentait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir parce qu'il était endoloris et encore un peu soul (son jet privé avait un bar, évidemment.) Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec Loki à côté de lui. La chaleur de l'autre homme ne lui _manquait_ pas, pas plus que son corps svelte.

C'était tout simplement ridicule.

Et de retour à Asgard, après avoir repoussé diverses questions venant de sa mère, son père et son frère d'où il avait passé durant les derniers mois, Loki s'immobilisa dans son grand lit, regardant le plafond, se disant que le froid de ses appartements était juste aussi réconfortant qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Ce n'était pas comme si Loki aimait la chaleur maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un encastré dans son dos.

C'était tout simplement absurde.

{oOo}

Tony n'avait aucune idée de comment Loki avait sortit ses armes. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'un camion et de tout autre véhicule sur les caméras de surveillance extérieures jusqu'à vendredi. Celles de l'intérieures avaient cessées de fonctionner de 17h26 à 17h29 vendredi après-midi, et lorsqu'elles se sont remises en ligne, les boites avaient disparues.

_Sournois connard_, pensa Tony avec un rire alors que JARVIS rejouait l'enregistrement.

* * *

Je sais pas vous, mais moi, Loki me fait rire avec ses fausses bonnes idées. Et Tony qui se laisse tellement influencer que ça en devient adorable xD Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et pauvre Pepper qui doit maintenant les gérer tous les deux !


	5. Chapter 5

Aloooors, que dire ? J'ai terminé de traduire la fic. Le chapitre 6 m'a pris du temps, surtout parce que je ne voulais PAS traduire la fin. Puis une fois fait - bien obligée hein - je me suis dépêchée de faire le septième. PArce que ça pouvait juste pas attendre. Conclusion, dès que tout sera corrigé, je publierai !

Le prochain chapitre arriver sans doute vendredi. Très tôt (vers 5h du matin) parce que je pars en vacance et que je ne saurais pas publier quelque chose avant lundi ou mardi.

Auteur : toujours la même  
Traductrice : toujours moi, je crois xD  
Bêta : à pas changée depuis le chapitre 1 !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"_Juste, trouve dans l'atmosphère,_

_une... aventure,_

_(Chut, chut, ne dis pas un mot.)_

**[Aujourd'hui]**

Tony entra dans la voiture en trainant les pieds, puis dans un quinjet puis descendit dans l'Hélioporteur. Il haïssait le SHIELD. Ils espéraient lui faire tout lâcher juste parce qu'ils étaient trop putain de stupides pour s'accrocher un peu au Tesseract. C'était bien fait pour eux que Loki l'ait volé. Tony pouvait imaginer le regard de Fury lorsque Loki était soudainement apparu et avait emporté loin la chose, tuant deux douzaines d'agents dans le processus. Il devait jeter un coup d'œil d'un peu plus près aux images de sécurité prises durant l'apparition de Loki.

Il y avait Captain America, qui était un putain de trou du cul, résuma Tony. Il y avait Natasha, que Tony n'aimait plus depuis qu'elle avait menti et s'était faufilée dans son entreprise. Elle était toute taciturne et boudeuse parce que Loki d'Asgard était parti avec son archer. Tony parvint à peine à retenir son ricanement. Fury était, comme d'habitude, un connard, et Coulson un connard calme. Bruce était le seul point fort de ce voyage, et lui et Tony s'installèrent rapidement dans l'un des laboratoires de l'Hélioporteur pour commencer la chasse au Tesseract. Parce que le SHIELD était inutile et que Tony était génial.

"Fascinant." murmura Bruce.

Tony releva les yeux des notes gribouillées et enfourna quelques myrtilles dans sa bouche. Bruce était debout devant l'un des écrans de verre qui pendaient du plafond, et Tony pouvait y voir des images de Loki en train d'assassiner les agents.

"Qu'est-ce ?" interrogea Tony en s'approchant.

"Regarde combien il est rapide; combien il est fort." déclara Bruce. Il cligna des yeux et offrit un large sourire à Tony. "Il est malheureux que tous ces agents soient morts, mais c'est tout de même... fascinant de voir combien les Asgardiens sont _différents_ alors qu'ils sont exactement comme nous."

Tony se tenait de l'autre côté de l'écran, les yeux regardant Loki briser la nuque d'un homme rapidement et aisément. C'était un geste pratiqué à de maintes reprises; il avait déjà fait ça auparavant.

"Je me demande ce que pourrait faire Loki si nous ne le trouvons pas." Continua Bruce. "L'autre gars, il..." Le médecin déglutit difficilement, ses yeux s'assombrissant. "Il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts." continua Bruce."Mais ce gars, Loki, il nous _ressemble_. Il peut aller partout, prétendre être n'importe qui. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait détruire ?"

"Puis il pourrait nous échapper avant que nous l'attrapions." murmura Tony. Il se rappela comment Loki traversait aisément la foule, comment il pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation afin que personne ne jette un regard dans sa direction, malgré sa beauté. Loki était un caméléon, un tricheur, si bon menteur que jamais Tony n'avait réalisé qu'il était un putain d'_alien_. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Avant Thor, les aliens étaient une théorie, pas une réalité.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Bruce. Tony cligna des yeux et reporta son regard à travers l'écran vers Bruce. Le docteur avait un regard concerné. "Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas," se hâta d'ajouter le plus âgé, "mais..."

"Je vais bien." fit Tony en balayant le problème d'un revers de la main. "J'espère juste que nous pourrons trouver Loki avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts."

C'est bien entendu à cet instant que l'alarme retentit et que la voix de Fury retentit soudainement à travers les haut-parleurs.

_"Loki a été aperçu à Stuttgart. Rogers et Romanov, sur le pont !"_

Rien n'avait été dit pour Tony et Bruce, donc les deux hommes comprirent. Bruce était une responsabilité dont on ne voulait pas, et Tony était... et bien, juste aussi dangereux.

Bien sûr Tony n'était pas arrivé là où il en était en ayant joué selon les règles du jeu. Il fit un clin d'œil à Bruce, un sourire effronté et jeta à l'homme ses myrtilles avant de partir prendre son armure portable.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, son visage s'assombrit. _Bordel_ de dieu. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il avait su que Loki n'était pas... n'était pas _humain_, mais un foutu _Dieu Nordique _? Un Dieu Nordique qui était, apparemment, amoureux de lui.

Mais Tony n'en était pas sûr. Loki ne l'avait jamais dit.

Il y avait eut des regards. Et les arguments quand Tony avait créé Iron Man. Et la manière dont le corps de Loki s'était affaissé, la manière dont il avait _abandonné_ après avoir kidnappé Tony.

Tony secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il se soit passé - quoi qu'il _s'était_ passé dans leur passé commun - Tony avait à présent un choix à faire.

Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait réellement faire.

{oOo}

Loki fit rouler l'œil de l'humain entre ses doigts avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Il s'était frayé un chemin dehors, et sourit lorsqu'il entendit les cris des mortels. Tandis qu'il marchait, son costume se changea en son armure verte et or, le casque à cornes se matérialisant au dessus de sa tête. Il se balada sur la terrasse avant de descendre les escaliers.

Les humains tentaient de fuir aussi Loki tendit le sceptre et la magie bleue fendit les airs avant de retomber sur le sol. L'explosion retentit aux oreilles de Loki, tout comme les cris plus prononcés des mortels. Il traversa la rue et se tourna pour voir une voiture avec des lumières clignotantes et brillantes faisant un créneau vers lui.

Loki s'arrêta, pencha la tête sur le côté puis pointa son sceptre. La voiture fut éjectée de la route et Loki regarda, un regard d'ennui détaché collé sur le visage. Puis, juste pour s'amuser, il jeta la voiture et la regarda exploser en une boule de feu.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Loki, et il détruisit plus de choses proches de lui, regardant comment le feu et la poussière, comment les morceaux de gravas pleuvaient sur les gens terrifiés de Stuttgart. Il rassembla lentement les gens en cercle et se tint devant eux. Bon sang, ils étaient si _pathétiques_. Misérables petits mortels, courant sur leur Grande Planète Bleue, pensant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils ne réalisaient pas qu'il y avait des centaines, des _milliers_, d'extraterrestres qui étaient bien meilleurs, bien plus forts, bien plus intelligents, que ces espèces de rigolos ?

Loki voulait tous les détruire. Il voulait les faire agenouiller devant lui, et puis il arracherait leurs membres de leur corps. Il voulait trancher et déchirer, regarder le sang couler sur ses mains et ses bottes. Il voulait que les cris noient la douleur dans sa tête et son cœur, noient l'Autre, Thanos et Asgard et _Anthony Edward Stark_.

Ils brûleraient tous. Chacun d'entre eux.

"A genoux devant moi." siffla Loki. Les mortels continuèrent de paniquer et à se dandiner. "J'ai dit..." Loki créa quatre clones, entourant aisément la foule, et cira : "A GENOUX !"

Puis, comme les moutons qu'ils étaient, ils s'agenouillèrent. Chacun d'entre eux se mit à genoux et Loki sourit follement. Ils ne seraient pas à genoux pour longtemps, non... Loki allait les abattre.

Juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Et, oh... _bien sûr_. Il y avait toujours un humain. Un homme semblait-il, qui était prêt à se dresser face à Loki. Loki l'observa tandis que l'homme le foudroyait du regard, clairement effrayé, mais se dressant pour ce en quoi il croyait.

Il mourrait d'une mort rapide, décida Loki.

"Laissez-moi en faire un exemple." commença-t-il et il souleva son sceptre. Il lança une boule d'énergie sur l'homme-

-et c'est à ce moment que l'adorable petit héros du groupe dont Barton lui avait parlé, se montra.

Captain America était un putain de trou du cul, décida Loki. Il s'était mit entre Loki et sa victime, son bouclier déviant la boule d'énergie et la repoussant. Loki sentit la magie le frapper à l'estomac et il chuta, soufflé, alors que les mortels autour d'eux paniquaient et tentaient de s'enfuir une fois de plus.

L'homme habillé de bleu et rouge divaguait à propos de quelque mortel s'étant trouvé en Allemagne, mais Loki l'ignora au profit d'un regard sur le costume moulant que l'homme portait. Honnêtement, était-ce _cela_ que portait les héros de Midgard ? N'avaient-ils aucun goût ?

"Le soldat," siffla-t-il et il s'avança vers Captain America, "l'homme d'une autre époque."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque." répliqua le Capitaine, et Loki repéra un Quinjet - l'une des créations de _Stark_ – apparu comme par magie dans les airs. Il planait au-dessus de Captain America, et Loki pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il le regardait.

Soudain le bas du vaisseau s'ouvrit et une gigantesque mitrailleuse apparue, visant Loki.

"Loki lâchez votre arme et rendez vous." ordonna une voix femelle.

_'Ne réalisent-ils pas que ces petites balles emmerdantes ne me blesseront pas?' _pensa Loki tandis qu'il levait son sceptre.

Il lança un éclair de magie sur le quinjet mais il vira brusquement sur la gauche et avant que Loki ne puisse réajuster son tire, il était touché à l'épaule par le bouclier du Capitaine. C'était une chose assez ingénieuse, décida Loki, alors qu'il sentait sa peau menacer de se rompre sous la force du coup.

Le Capitaine fut soudainement devant lui et Loki sourit tandis qu'il levait son sceptre pour trancher mortellement la chair, mais Rogers se protégea avec son bouclier, déviant le coup, mais Loki frappa encore et encore, finissant par jeter l'homme à terre.

Rogers roula pour ré-atterrir sur ses pieds et lança son bouclier - il semblait que c'était son seul mouvement d'attaque - et Loki l'abattit habillement sur le côté. L'homme vint à nouveau à lui, et lui et Loki échangèrent des coups, le Capitaine en esquivant un certain nombre avant que Loki ne claque à nouveau son sceptre en lui, l'envoyant à terre.

Il se dirigea vers Rogers, vers le mortel qui _osait_ se dresser contre lui. Même s'il était un "super soldat"; il n'était pas de taille face à un _dieu_.

Rogers tenta de se lever mais Loki pressa le manche de son sceptre sur sa tête, forçant Captain America à rester à genoux.

"Maintenant," fredonna-t-il tandis qu'il regardait le petit homme essayant de jouer les héros, "_à genoux_."

"Pas aujourd'hui." rétorqua Rogers avant de frapper le sceptre - et Loki - sur le côté. Loki battit en retraite sous le mouvement brusque et fut frappé à la poitrine. Il recula et Rogers tenta de balayer ses pieds mais Loki était trop rapide. Le sien fit un pas au dessus du pied de l'homme et en profita, faisant se pencher Rogers et le balançant sur la droite.

_'Typique_._'_ Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Loki s'accroupit, attrapant la jambe du mortel, et le jeta sur le côté.

Il était vaguement conscient que le quinjet planait quelque part au-dessus de lui, mais Romanov - qui était au commande selon Loki - ne tirait pas sur Loki, pas alors que le Capitaine était si proche. Si l'idiot fait juste un pas de côté, Romanov aurait une cible nette, mais _non_. Rogers était juste comme Thor; il sautait simplement dans la mêlée pour prouver sa valeur, sans se soucier de savoir si c'était _intelligent_. Oh, Loki allait prendre plaisir à écorcher Rogers vivant.

La musique attint les oreilles de Loki, couvrant les cris des mortels, les halètements de Rogers et le bruit du quinjet planant au-dessus d'eux. Il se figea, le souvenir s'imposant à lui.

"Non." murmura-t-il.

_"Shoot To Thrill, d'AC/DC."_ lui dit Tony, une expression d'incrédulité dans les yeux. _"Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître AC/DC ?"_

_"Nous ne passons pas tous nos journées à tenter de provoquer une perte d'audition précoce, Anthony."_

_"Tu n'as aucun goût, Lokes. Assieds-toi, ferme-là et écoute la beauté qu'est AC/DC."_

Loki se retourna et leva les yeux-

Là, juste là, se détachant dans le ciel, se trouvait reconnaissable entre tous, l'Iron Man.

"Non..." souffla-t-il à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne puisse se téléporter loin de là, ou exploser ce bon à rien d'humain dans le ciel, des lumières aveuglantes explosèrent dans ses yeux, et deux tires de répulseurs le frappèrent à la poitrine. Il fut projeté, tout comme la première fois qu'il avait fait face aux répulseurs de Tony.

La douleur transperça son dos alors qu'il percutait les marches d'escaliers, et Loki gémit doucement tandis qu'il essayait de s'y asseoir. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, se fut pour voir Iron Man et Captain America. Iron Man avait un répulseur visant son visage et l'autre gantelet tourné de façon à ce que tous les autres types d'armes soient pointés sur son estomac. Des petits rabats sur les épaules d'Iron Man se retournèrent et Loki su que toute la puissance de feu était à présent tournée vers lui.

Il ne pouvait voir les yeux de Tony - _Les yeux de Stark_ - à travers le masque d'Iron Man, mais il savait que l'homme lui lançait, sans aucun doute possible, un regard furieux. Son ex-partenaire devenu méchant, quel emmerdement pour le milliardaire qui possédait tout.

"Vas-y, je t'attends, Reindeer Games." fit la voix améliorée électroniquement de Stark et Loki le regarda, mettant autant de venin, de rancune et de haine qu'il le pouvait dans ce geste. Captain America le fixait également et leva lentement les mains.

Il fit disparaître son casque et son sceptre afin qu'il ne soit plus qu'en armure, défiant du regard deux des meilleurs agents du SHIELD.

Son opinion de Captain America était toujours très basse. Stark, quant à lui...

Iron Man baissa les deux mains et toute son armure glissa pour se remettre en place.

"C'est bien." déclara-t-il, comme s'il félicitait un _enfant_.

Loki réprima un grondement.

"Monsieur Stark." respira lourdement Captain America, hochant la tête vers l'homme en armure.

"Capitaine." fit Stark en retour.

Ils continuèrent de regarder Loki.

"Et comment comptez-vous me faire monter à bord de votre petit bateau ?" demanda le Jötunn.

Rogers regarda Stark, qui restait silencieux.

Loki sourit.

* * *

Je préviens quand même que le prochain chapitre sera fort en émotion. Préparez les mouchoirs j'en envie de dire u-u (surtout si une musique triste passe quand vous lirez xD)


	6. Chapter 6

Bon en fait je le poste aujourd'hui parce que je me suis dit que vendredi, je serais trop crevée XD  
Pour la petite histoire, je me suis dit "et si je relisais ce chapitre ? pour une dernière vérification." Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant qu'il manquait la fin. La fin vous savez... celle que vous ne VOULEZ SURTOUT PAS DEVOIR RELIRE. bha ouais U_U se fut un nouveau calvaire. J'ai cru être maudite XD

vous comprendrez. Si vous ne tenez pas à vos âmes, écoutez des musiques lancinantes et tristes. Vous verrez, vous ne tiendrez pas !

Je vous love les gens, bonne vacance !

Auteur : toujours la même  
Traductrice : toujours moi, je crois xD  
Bêta : à pas changée depuis le chapitre 1 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

"_Trouve juste dans l'atmosphère, _

_Une...Aventure..._

_(Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai encore fait,_

_Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai fait, Je l'ai encore fait,...)"_

**_[Avant]_**

Le bruit sourd de la musique fut soudainement noyé et la prise de Tony sur son verre se resserra. Rhodey geignait quelque chose à son oreille mais Tony avait déjà cessé de l'écouter.

Loki Odinson était pratiquement affalé sur le bar, son cul moulé dans un pantalon de cuir, et une chemise tout aussi serrée collait son corps. Les boutons étaient noirs, correspondant à la chemise, et la cravate enroulée autour de son cou était d'un vert émeraude lumineux. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés en arrière, comme d'habitude, et Tony laissa courir ses yeux sur la sombre tête de Loki, descendant sur ses longues et maigres jambes, puis remontèrent à nouveau.

Il se lécha les lèvres et ce fut à ce moment-là que Loki se tourna et lui lança un regard. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et leva son verre nouvellement acquis dans la direction de Tony avant de prendre une gorgée. Les feux clignotants rebondirent sur sa peau pâle et Tony vit que Loki laissait trainer ses longs doigts le long de sa nuque, tirant brièvement sur le col de sa chemise.

"Tony !" cria Rhodey.

"Ouais." grogna Tony, arrachant brièvement ses yeux de la contemplation de Loki. "Quoi ?"

"Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rhodey, l'air exaspéré.

"Quoi ? Non Rhodey, je suis totalement à l'écoute." mentit Tony. "Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?" Ses yeux avaient déjà dérivé vers le bar, qu'il pouvait à peine voir à travers la foule, mais son cœur sombra; Loki était parti. "Fait chier."

Rhodey soupira et secoua la tête. "Tu disais que tu sortirais avec moi ce soir Tony." dit le soldat. "Si tu préfères retrouver quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit ce soir, et bien vas-y."

"Non, Rhodey." gémit Tony et il tourna le visage vers son ami. "J'ai promis que je ne le ferai pas. J'ai juste vu quelqu'un que je connais. "

"Quelqu'un que tu connais ?" répéta Rhodey, ses sourcils foncés se soulevant. "Ou quelqu'un avec qui tu as couché ?"

"Euuh... Les deux s'excluent-ils mutuellement ?" demanda Tony, en essayant de faire un sourire espiègle. Rhodey secoua à nouveau la tête. "Ouais, j'ai couché avec lui, et puis quoi ?" Tony haussa les épaules. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois."

"Alors... ?" questionna Rhodey. Tony cligna des yeux vers lui et le soldat éclata de rire. "Attends, tu _veux_ le revoir ?"

"Peut-être." fredonna Tony. Il reposa son regard sur le bar, mais il était toujours sans Loki. Cela faisait environs six mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'homme aux yeux verts, et pendant tout ce temps, Tony avait pensé : _"Ils ne sont pas aussi doués que Loki."_ tout en ayant des aventures d'un soir au moins deux douzaines de fois. Il l'avait même dit une fois à voix haute et la femme avait pris la mouche et était partie. Non que Tony s'en souciait, il pouvait se soulager avec sa main et le souvenir qui serait meilleur que cette femme. "Il est plutôt bon au lit." murmura-t-il, comme une pensée après coup.

Rhodey rit à nouveau et donna une claque dans son dos. "Avec la façon dont tu traites tes partenaires, es-tu sûr qu'il souhaite _te_ revoir ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Rhodey." se renfrogna Tony. "Il savait ce qu'il était et nous nous sommes quittés en bon terme, d'accord ? Je _peux_ prendre des décisions d'adulte."

"Pas souvent." commenta le soldat.

Tony le frappa à nouveau et se figea quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres froides soufflèrent à son oreille. "Ravi de vous rencontrer ici, Monsieur Stark."

Tony frissonna et se tourna légèrement afin de pouvoir voir Loki du coin de l'œil. "Hey, salut."

Loki sourit puis regarda derrière Tony, vers Rhodey, qui les regardait fixement. Loki regarda Rhodey de bas en haut et Tony dû combattre une vague de jalousie. Tony Stark n'était _pas_ jaloux.

"Et qui est votre ami ?" questionna Loki, se redressant lentement. Il s'éloigna du génie mais laissa son bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

"Lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes." répondit l'homme, tendant la main vers Loki pour la secouer. Loki regarda l'appendice comme s'il avait été personnellement offensé, mais prit la main de Rhodey lorsque Tony le poussa.

"Voici-" commença Tony, mais Loki l'interrompit.

"Liam Jones." fit Loki et il sourit lorsque Tony roula des yeux.

"Heureux de vous rencontrer." fit Rhodey en inclinant de la tête, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. "Donc, comment avez-vous rencontré Tony ?"

"Nous avons fait affaire ensemble il y a quelque temps." dit Loki. Son sourire s'élargit. "Et nous avons eu un rapport sexuel... ou septante."

"Septante ?" fronça Tony des sourcils. "Je suis pratiquement certain que nous n'en avons pas eu autant, Lo'."

"Hmm, tu étais endormi la moitié du temps, ou épuisé." haussa Loki des épaules.

Tony leva les sourcils. "Essayes-tu de me dire que tu as couché avec mois alors que j'étais... _endormi_ ?"

"Partiellement endormi." corrigea Loki. "Tu gémissais et criais mon nom, j'ai donc supposé que c'était un accord."

Rhodey les regarda chacun à leur tour avant de secouer la tête. "Wow, il y en a deux comme toi." murmura-t-il. Tony n'avait pas écouté car Loki avait niché sa main dans l'une des poches arrières du pantalon de Tony, et serrait son cul.

"Loki !" fit-il moitié gémissant, moitié grondant.

Loki, bien entendu, se contenta de sourire comme l'enfoiré qu'il était.

"Vivez-vous à New York, Liam ?" demanda Rhodey.

"Non, je vis à Londres." lui répondit Loki. "Je suis simplement ici pour affaire."

"Que faites-vous ?" interrogea le soldat.

Loki sourit et répondit. "Je fais... un grand nombre de choses. Les gens prennent contact avec moi pour certains services que seules mes compétences peuvent accomplir."

"Ce que tu dis te fais ressembler à une prostituée." répliqua Tony, ressentant le besoin de s'en mêler.

Loki haussa un sourcil alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur lui. "Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ?" demanda-t-il et il pressa fermement les fesses de Tony. Tony sursauta et laissa glisser la moitié de son verre par terre, faisant rire Loki. "Tout va bien, Anthony ?"

"Je vais bien." grogna Tony et il vida ce qu'il restait de son verre. "Je vais chercher une autre boisson."

Il parvint en quelque sorte à se dépêtrer de la prise de Loki et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Lorsqu'il fut au bar, il commanda quelque chose avec de la vodka, et il venait juste de payer lorsque une main familière lui caressa le dos et s'enroula autour de sa nuque.

"Je ne suis pas une prostituée, Anthony, si tu es préoccupé par cela." murmura Loki à son oreille.

Tony frissonna et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. "Je me moque de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre." dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Ou durant tes... heures de travail." ajouta-t-il.

Loki fredonna. "Bien." Il se colla contre le dos de Tony et oh, ce n'était définitivement pas le téléphone dans la poche de Loki. "Voudrais-tu me rejoindre sur la piste de danse ?"

"Je, euh, ne danse pas vraiment." admit Tony.

"Moi non plus." sourit Loki alors que le plus vieux tournait le visage vers lui. "Certaines personnes appellent cela avoir une relation avec des vêtements en public, mais ce n'est pas facile à dire." Il lécha ses lèvres et putain, Tony avait besoin d'un autre verre. Ou que Loki soit nu.

Le dernier choix était le meilleur.

"Me rejoindras-tu à présent ?" demanda Loki, tendant la main.

Tony n'hésita pas; il abandonna sa boisson sur le bar et attrapa la main de Loki. Loki croisa leurs doigts et tira Tony à travers la foule. Ils trouvèrent un endroit pour danser et Loki tira Tony plus près, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour de la taille de Tony. Tony passa ses propres bras autour des épaules de Loki et le regarda alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

Il y avait un son puissant qui jouait (techno-pop ou quoi qu'en soit le nom) qui donnait l'impression à Tony de sentir son corps vibrer. Ou peut-être était-ce Loki et la manière dont il balançait son corps traitreusement qui donnait trop chaud à Tony, et qui faisait picoter sa peau.

Les yeux de Loki semblaient encore plus brillants dans la lumière clignotante et les flashs colorés provenant de partout dans la salle. Ils brillaient sur son visage pâle, et ses lèvres étaient roses et humides partout où il avait passé sa langue. Il dû savoir que Tony le regardait car il se serra davantage contre le plus petit, son souffle caressant le visage de Tony.

"Alors, que fais-tu à New York ?" demanda Tony, sa voix couvrant la musique.

"Affaire." fut tout ce que dit Loki, écrasant ses hanches contre celles de Tony. Tony frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il espérait être couvert par la musique. "Je pense que la chose la plus importante à laquelle penser est ce que je vais faire dans une demi-heure."

Tony gloussa. "Une demi-heure ? Ne pense pas que j'arriverai à subir ça aussi longtemps."

Loki rit également et laissa courir l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Tony, sur son cou, dans ses cheveux. Tony savait que Loki avait entendu son gémissement, mais il ne pouvait le retenir alors que Loki grattait ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu.

"Je- Je suis dans le même hôtel que la dernière fois." souffla Tony.

"Trop loin." fredonna Loki. L'autre main de Loki descendit sur les fesses de Tony et le tripota à travers son pantalon. "Le tissu que tu portes ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, Anthony."

"Tu m'as déjà vu nu." fit remarquer Tony.

"C'était il y a des mois." répondit Loki. "J'ai besoin d'un autre regard, juste pour m'assurer que je m'en souviens correctement."

Tony ne put s'en empêcher; il se pencha pour lécher et sucer la nuque de Loki, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair d'un blanc laiteux lorsque Loki siffla et l'attira plus près. Il s'agrippa au dos de Loki et parvint finalement à s'introduire sous la chemise de Loki, ses mains trouvant la peau lisse et froide.

C'était juste comme se le rappelait Tony et il gémit dans l'oreille de Loki avant de recommencer à mordre et sucer les marques dans la nuque de Loki. Les hanches de Loki se collèrent à nouveau contre les siennes, écrasant leurs queues piégées ensemble, et Loki commença à haleter lorsque Tony trouva un endroit juste au-dessus de sa clavicule qui fit frissonner le corps de Loki.

Assez rapidement Loki se saisit du menton de Tony et lui arracha un baiser sale, un baiser la bouche ouverte qui laissa la poitrine de Tony haletante alors qu'il tentait de retrouver suffisamment d'oxygène. Les lèvres de Loki frôlèrent la barbe de Tony et tira sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de reculer.

"Je pense que la ruelle de derrière est assez calme." murmura Loki.

"Putain." grogna Tony, et il ferma les yeux. Il pensa au message que lui avait envoyé Pepper un peu plus tôt : _Ne faites en aucun cas votre trou du cul cette nuit, je suis toujours occupée à traiter cette affaire entre vous et le mari de cette super top model. _Il secoua la tête lorsque les doigts de Loki descendirent jusque sous la ceinture de son jeans et pensa à tout envoyer chier. "Allons-y." fit-il et il se saisit du poignet de Loki.

Loki se tourna immédiatement et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, ne s'arrêtant jamais pour s'excuser auprès des gens qu'il poussait. Il entraina Tony après lui et Tony eut du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de Loki. Maudit soit les grandes personnes et leurs longues jambes.

Ils parvinrent finalement à l'extérieur, les videurs debout à l'entrée leur jetant un regard alors qu'ils se hâtaient. Loki tourna brusquement à un coin et jeta Tony contre le mur sale en béton, vissant immédiatement sa bouche contre le cou de Tony.

Tony gémit et se tourna pour enfuir son visage - et ses mains- dans les cheveux sombres et lisses de Loki. Il tira sur les mèches tandis que Loki parcourait sa nuque de sa bouche, léchant et mordillant et faisant plus généralement, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre Tony totalement fou.

Loki portait une odeur étrange réalisa soudain Tony après que Loki lui ait laissé un quatrième suçon. Il y avait le parfum de son eau de Cologne que Tony ne pouvait identifier. C'était vif, amer, mais _très_ familier. Tony prit une autre profonde inspiration puis cligna des yeux sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa quelle était l'odeur.

"Tu sens la poudre."

"J'ai eu quelques affaires à régler avant de venir ici." murmura Loki alors qu'il grignotait le cou de Tony.

"T'es un assassin alors ?" demanda Tony, et il gémit lorsque Loki lui offrit une morsure bien plus forte.

"J'étais dans un stand de tir." répondit Loki. Il leva les yeux et fit un clin d'œil à Tony. "Bien entendu, pour un bon prix, je peux tuer quelqu'un pour toi. Cette Mademoiselle Potts semble plutôt dure avec toi."

"Hey, laisse Pepper en dehors de ça, elle est extraordinaire." dit Tony. Il tira sur les cheveux de Loki pour avoir accès au cou de l'anglais. "D'ailleurs je serais mort sans elle."

"Je vais devoir lui envoyer un panier de muffin alors." répliqua Loki.

Toni eut un petit rire à la pensée du visage de Pepper quand elle trouverait le panier de muffin de Loki l'attendant sur son bureau. Elle n'aimait pas Loki - ou Lucas Smith, comme elle l'appelait - depuis qu'il avait conduit une moto sur les trottoirs de Manhattan.

Le rire de Tony se mua en gémissement et grognement lorsque les longs doigts pâles de Loki se glissèrent sous sa chemise et dans son jeans. Ils ouvrirent habillement la ceinture de Tony et lorsque la fermeture éclair fut ouverte, Loki tira.

"Ne bouge pas, Anthony." ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et Tony ne put rien faire d'autre à part obéir. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur alors que Loki faisait glisser son jeans sur ses chevilles. L'érection de Tony tendait son boxer et Loki la regarda avant de se laisser tomber lentement sur ses genoux. Tony gémit; c'était une si belle vue, Loki à genoux devant lui, et Tony tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux noirs de Loki.

Il n'eut aucune idée de la manière dont Loki faisait pour les maintenir en place, cela semblait être plein de produit, mais les mèches étaient douces et sèches sous ses doigts. Ses cheveux tombèrent facilement alors que Tony tirait dessus et le mouvement fit pencher Loki sur l'aine de Tony, afin de la sentir.

"_Putain_." souffla Tony et il tira brusquement. Loki suça simplement l'endroit humide du boxer de Tony, sa bouche et son nez frôlant la bite de Tony. "Vas-tu bientôt me sucer ?" demanda Tony, son souffle se brisant légèrement. "Ou vas-tu te contenter de renifler le boxer ?"

Loki releva les yeux vers lui. "Viens-tu de me _demander_ de te sucer ?" interrogea-t-il. "Parce que je n'ai pas entendu de demande."

"Hey, j'ai suivi tes ordres jusqu'ici, Yeux Verts." râla Tony. "Tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger, j'ai donc supposé que tu avais une idée derrière la tête."

"En effet." fredonna plaisamment Loki, ses lèvres allant à présent de haut en bas, de bas en haut, _et de haut en bas parce qu'il était un putain d'allumeur ! _"Mais tu m'as interrompu. Maintenant cela va me prendre plus de temps pour _te sucer_, comme tu le dis."

"Va te faire foute, Lokes." gémit Tony et il s'affaissa contre le mur.

Loki laissa passer une rire léger et posa un baiser délicat sur le contour du sexe de Tony, suivit par un coup de langue sur le bout emprisonné. Tony offrit un long frisson de tout son corps et Loki rit, _le connard_, et Tony fronça les sourcils vers lui.

Loki souffla et murmura : "Tu n'es pas drôle." avant de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement et de tirer. Tony soupira de soulagement lorsque sa queue rebondit contre son estomac avant de s'avancer vers Loki, comme si elle mendiait pour son toucher. Bien heureusement Loki enroula ses doigts autour de sa longueur, le soudain toucher froid contre sa peau brûlante le faisant souffler.

Toute gêne disparu lorsque Loki le caressa en haut, puis en bas, puis à nouveau en haut, son pouce écrasant la tête de son sexe et étalant le liquide déjà présent. Il bougeait le prépuce de Tony de haut en bas à chaque mouvement du poignet et Tony s'affala un peu plus contre le mur, ses hanches avançant vers le contact.

"Putain, Loki..." gémit-il doucement. "Continue."

"Juste ça ?" demanda Loki, un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix. Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand Loki ne le taquinait-il pas ? "N'ai-je pas de le droit de faire autre chose ?" interrogea Loki. Sa main libre se déplaça vers le bas de la chemise de Tony puis sur sa cuisse avant de glisser sous sa queue pour lui tenir les couilles. "Même pas ceci ?"

"Putain !" cria-t-il et il s'activa. "Euh... ou-ouais, tu peux faire ça." acquiesça-t-il rapidement.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil et accéléra son mouvement, tirant et roulant les couilles de Tony dans sa main gauche. Tony continuait de pousser ses hanches vers la main de Loki et celui-ci ne l'empêcha pas. Il posa même sa tête contre la main de Tony lorsqu'il arrêta de tirer sur ses cheveux.

"Tu ressembles à un chat." fit remarquer Tony à bout de souffle.

"Ferme-la Stark, ou je pars avant que tu ne trouves ta libération." averti Loki.

"Me tais." grogna Tony et il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout si Loki s'avançait et avalait soudainement la moitié de sa queue. "_MERDE_ !" cria à demi Tony alors que les chaudes et humides lèvres l'aspirèrent. Une langue agile s'enroula autour de lui avant de s'aplatir, et Tony trembla, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher. "Putain, Loki, préviens avant de faire ça !" gronda Tony.

Loki sourit simplement vers lui, le con. Ce qui était en quelque sorte impressionnant, étant donné que sa bouche était plutôt occupée. Loki avait prouvé des mois auparavant qu'il n'avait aucun problème à avaler profondément Tony, et il le prouvait encore en déplaçant lentement mais surement l'érection de Tony jusqu'à ce que le bout soit glissé dans sa gorge. Son nez frôla les boucles à la base du sexe de Tony et il s'y frotta un peu avant de le sucer.

Les hanches de Tony se jetèrent en avant sous l'afflux de plaisir soudain et il siffla entre ses dents serrées, inquiet que Loki puisse s'arrêter s'il commençait à parler. Loki semblait heureux et glissa lentement vers l'arrière de sa longueur, léchant et fredonnant tandis qu'il le faisait, avant de faire tourner sa langue autour du gland. Il suça à nouveau avant de se retirer dans un _pop _et commença à poser des baisers sur la longueur de Tony, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois pour lécher le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de la pointe.

Soupirant, Tony tendit à nouveau la main pour laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki et ce dernier fredonna et poussa pour plus de contact. Ses yeux trouvèrent une fois de plus ceux de Tony avant qu'il ne se penche pour lécher et sucer les couilles de Tony. Sa main gauche traîna sur la peau chaude avant de disparaître derrière et Tony sursauta lorsqu'un doigt humide glissa entre ses fesses pour toucher son entrée. _Putain, où Loki a-t-il trouvé le lubrifiant ?_

_Magie, _répondit au hasard l'esprit de Tony et Loki était vraiment, _vraiment_ bon avec sa bouche, parce que la magie, c'était des conneries et que Tony ne vivait certainement pas à Poudlard.

Oh, cette bouche parfaite était de retour, s'adaptant facilement à Tony, et Loki suça, fredonna, et fit plus généralement des trucs sales avec sa langue, approchant de plus en plus Tony de l'orgasme. Son autre main était toujours derrière, le doigt tournant autour de son entrée et Tony était partagé entre pousser en avant dans cette cavité chaude et reculer pour que le doigt de Loki pénètre en lui et lui offre un plaisir bien plus impressionnant.

Loki prit finalement la décision pour lui; il avala la bite de Tony et enfonça son doigt dans son intimité, son doigt butant contre la prostate de Tony au premier essai et sa gorge se resserra autour de sa queue, faisant haleter Tony.

_"L-Loki !"_

Loki le regarda tout en continuant de le sucer et Tony savait que l'homme aux yeux verts lui donnait la permission. Il enfuit donc étroitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki et le poussa en avant tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa bouche.

Loki ne l'arrêta pas, pas même lorsque Tony épia la salive coulant le long du menton de Loki. Il était juste agenouillé là, devant Tony, complètement immobile, gémissant et observant comment le génie allait et venait dans sa bouche. Son doigt continuait de bouger dans et hors du trou de Tony, frappant constamment sa prostate, et le plaisir dans l'estomac de Tony se tordit et grandit jusqu'à ce que Tony sache qu'il ne pourrait plus le retenir longtemps.

"Lo', je vais... _uhh_, je vais..."

Loki acquiesça et Tony rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant tout son corps se tendre et il vint dans la gorge de Loki dans un cri rauque avec le nom du britannique en bouche. Loki avala entièrement l'offrande du génie, n'hésitant pas une seule fois, et attendit que Tony s'effondre contre le mur de béton sale avant de retirer soigneusement son doigt et de s'éloigner de la queue de Tony.

"Merde..." soupira Tony hors d'haleine tandis que Loki léchait ses lèvres rouges et gonflées

"T'ais-je déjà dit que ta langue était agile ?" demanda Tony.

Loki rit, la voix un peu rauque. "On m'a dit à plus d'une occasion que j'avais une langue de vipère." Il se releva gracieusement et Tony le regarda, regarda comment Loki défaisait facilement son pantalon de cuir. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, comme d'habitude et la bite de Tony se réveilla vaillamment lorsque celle de Loki apparue.

Tony ne se relèverait pas durant la prochaine demi-heure, donc au lieu de cela il enroula ses doigts autour de Loki et caressa. Loki soupira de soulagement et se pencha en avant, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Tony, contre le mur. Sa bouche était vraiment là, et, et bien, qu'était censé faire Tony ? Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki et sa bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement pour que Tony puisse l'explorer.

Le plus grand commença à bouger dans le poing de Tony et ses gémissements furent avaler par la bouche de Tony.

"Viens Lo'." murmura Tony après avoir sucé la langue de Loki. "Je sais que tu veux venir partout sur moi."

Loki haleta et bougea plus rapidement. Il gémit le nom de Tony quand celui-ci passa son pouce encore et encore sur le bout de sa queue et Tony sentit le plus grand se tendre, son souffle s'accélérer et puis...

"_Tony_..." expira Loki alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, le sperme maculant le poing et la chemise de Tony. Il observa le plaisir prendre place sur le visage et le corps de Loki, son front lisse, son corps relaxé, sa queue continuant de se contracter dans le poing de Tony. Tony serra doucement jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de Loki soit tombée, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux yeux verts frémisse et ne gifle sa main.

Tony ricana avant de prendre le menton de Loki sous ses doigts et de l'approcher pour un baiser. Loki lécha le contour de la bouche de Tony et fut accueilli dedans, leurs lèvres se mêlant chaleureusement alors que leurs langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre.

Au moment où ils s'embrassèrent, Loki prit graduellement conscience de l'agitation dans l'allée. Il s'éloigna de Tony et se tourna pour regarder, un sourcil se haussant tandis qu'il notait les humains avec des caméras et des téléphones, prenant des photos de lui et Tony.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de bouger jusqu'à ton hôtel." commenta Loki.

Tony se tourna également et jura violemment lorsqu'il repéra les paparazzi. Il repoussa Loki et le plus grand trébucha avant de parvenir à se rhabiller tandis que Tony faisait de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas effacer la preuve de la chemise de Tony mais au moins les journalistes ne prendraient plus aucune photo d'eux à moitié nu.

"Monsieur Stark !" cria l'un des paparazzis alors qu'il approchait avec les autres types. "Qui est votre nouvel amant ?"

Avant que Tony puisse même penser à répondre, un autre homme demanda : "Pourquoi avez-vous couché en public, Monsieur Stark ?"

"Avez-vous quitté le mari du top-modèle pour cet homme ?" celle-ci venait d'une femme.

"Monsieur Stark ! Monsieur Stark !" Ils criaient tous ensemble, essayant d'obtenir une réponse à leur question en premier.

Loki attrapa le poignet de Tony et ils coururent, ils coururent dans l'allée, les journalistes à leurs talons, et traversèrent la route, ignorant les klaxons retentissant sur leur passage. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule marchant dans la rue et entre deux voitures garées. Lentement, les paparazzis se firent distancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Tony et Loki, courant dans Central Park, leurs souffles laborieux (du moins c'était le cas pour Tony) et leurs visages brillants de sueur.

Tony rit de l'absurdité de tout ceci : courir n'arrêterait pas la publication des photos de lui et Loki en train de baiser, mais ils ont tous les deux courus de toute façon. Tony se sentait vivre, son cœur battait douloureusement vite et son sang rugissait dans ses veines. Il ne s'était plus sentit aussi vivant depuis...

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec Loki.

Loki lui lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils continuaient de courir, leurs pas assourdis par l'herbe grasse sous leurs pieds. Tony rit à nouveau.

{oOo}

Loki s'arrêta finalement à côté d'un banc et Tony s'y effondra, penché alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Loki se moqua de lui alors qu'il fouillait dans son pantalon de cuir pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette à demi-écrasé et Anthony lui jeta juste un coup d'œil. Loki fit glisser une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec le briquet, le bruit attirant l'attention de Tony.

"Tu ne fumes pas." commença Tony lorsqu'il vit la cigarette.

Loki lui sourit et mit le cylindre entre ses doigts, laissant la cendre tomber dans l'herbe.

"J'ai commencé récemment." dit-il. Il préférait ces cigarettes Midgardiennes aux mauvaises herbes et plantes qu'ils fumaient sur Asgard ou Alfheimr.

Elles ne sentaient pas aussi mauvais ou n'étaient pas aussi dégoûtantes que les herbes d'Asgard, et la fumée ne se transformait pas en une danse Elfes ou les feuilles que le vent soufflait comme c'était le cas sur Alfheimr. C'était juste des spirales grises s'envolant jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Loki aimait également la panoplie de produits chimiques, la manière dans son esprit tournait un peu plus vite après qu'il ait fumé un paquet entier.

Il prit une autre bouffée et s'assit sur le banc, à côté d'Anthony, soufflant la fumée au-dessus de sa tête. "En voudrais-tu une ?" s'enquerra-t-il, tendant le paquet.

"Je n'ai pas fumé depuis des années." admit Tony, mais il en prit une. Loki l'alluma pour lui et le mortel grogna lorsqu'il prit sa première inspiration. "Je devrais pas recommencer." murmura Tony, prenant une autre bouffée avant que la fumée n'ait terminé de quitter ses lèvres. "J'ai une personnalité à tendance additive."

"Ah bon ?" fredonna Loki.

"J'aime les voitures rapides, l'alcool couteux et les belles personnes." dit Tony, faisant un clin d'œil lorsque Loki regarda dans sa direction.

Loki rit. "Nous avons beaucoup de points communs." commença-t-il, songeant aux chevaux qu'il montait à Asgard, au vin qu'il avait introduit en parfaite illégalité dans sa chambre sur Terre, et la ribambelle d'hommes qu'il avait jeté de la chambre qu'il occupait après avoir couché avec eux.

Il avait trop de points communs avec Anthony. Tous deux aimaient apprendre, aspirer toute la connaissance de n'importe quel livre ou ordinateur qu'ils voyaient, asséchant les gens qui étaient maîtres dans les arts et la technologie que Loki et Tony tentaient d'apprendre. Ils voyaient le monde de la même manière, essayant continuellement de comprendre comment améliorer les choses, comment briller, comment créer le chaos dans lequel ils pourraient rire et se réchauffer.

Loki repoussa ses pensées et croisa les jambes, posant un bras sur le dossier du banc et prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il pencha la tête en arrière et souffla la fumée dans les airs, la regardant disparaître. Anthony lui jeta un coup d'œil, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

"Ton hôtel est-il loin d'ici ?" demanda Loki.

"A vingt minutes de marche." lui répondit Tony. Il se pencha, ses épaules frôlant le bras de Loki, et Loki ne pouvait pas l'aider; il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Tony et le tira à lui. Le mortel s'installa contre son côté tout en continuant de fumer. "Es-tu pressé ?" demanda-t-il.

Loki laissa la sensation de chaleur l'envahir, désirant de toute urgence la personne à côté de lui, et il sourit largement.

"Pas du tout." dit-il, et il prit une autre inspiration. A côté de lui, Anthony fit de même.

{oOo}

_"La police a été incapable de déterminer qui étaient les hommes armés et sont réticents à confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un gang rival. L'escadron de la mort à encore survoler la zone et l'école secondaire locale tout comme un certain nombre d'entreprises sont toujours fermées jusqu'à ce que la région soit considérée comme sûre et les bâtiments pouvant être fouillé._

_Dans les nouvelles suivantes, le milliardaire playboy Tony Stark fait à nouveau les grandes lignes quand il-"_

Tony gémit et jeta la télécommande sur le côté après avoir éteint la TV, sa tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

"Surpassé par un attentat local à la bombe." réfléchit Loki de là où il était couché dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes croisées, son dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir.

Tony renifla sans humour. "Sérieusement, je baise un gars dans une ruelle et cela se retrouve aux infos après un _bombardement_ ?" interrogea-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec les médias ? N'y a-t-il pas des trucs plus importants à dire que qui je monte jusque dans ma chambre ?"

"Techniquement nous n'étions pas dans une chambre." sentit le besoin de souligner Loki, et il sourit simplement lorsque Tony le regarda.

"J'aurais fait la première page s'il n'y avait pas eu le bombardement." lui dit Tony. "N'y a-t-il pas de fusillade qu'ils peuvent rapporter ? Le gouvernement dépensant trop d'argent et tuant des gens dans d'autres pays ? _Rien_ ?"

"Vous autres, vous semblez être curieux de ce que font les célébrités" commenta Loki avec un délicat haussement d'épaules. "Je doute que cela change prochainement." il retourna à la lecture de son document qui bien sûr, avait imprimé ce qu'avait fait Tony et lui la nuit dernière. Le visage de Loki était soit flou ou caché dans le cou de Tony pendant qu'ils baisaient, et les photos les plus crues avaient été noircies ou non publiées.

Loki semblait trouver tout cela hautement amusant. Là encore, les médias n'avaient pas écrit partout son nom, ils n'avaient même pas pris une photo claire de son visage ! _Et _Loki n'avait pas son assistante personnelle, son meilleur ami, et la moitié des hommes siégeant dans sa compagnie qui lui envoyaient des messages vocaux et des mails furieux. Tony supposait qu'il trouverait ça drôle également si cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça le faisait chier.

"Alors, quel est ton plan ?" demanda soudain Loki, forçant Tony à revenir au moment présent. "Je suis à New York pour trois semaines."

"Trois semaines, vraiment ?" demanda Tony, son visage s'éclairant dans un sourire, l'espoir gonflant sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. "Génial."

"Mm." fredonna Loki. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Tony et il haussa un sourcil. "Vas-tu me répondre ou dois-je supposer que tu es occupé et que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me réchauffer ?"

"Va te faire foutre !" éclata Tony et il lui jeta la télécommande. Loki parvint à l'éviter et finit complètement voûté dans le fauteuil. "Je suis libre en dehors de quelques réunions." dit Tony quand Loki lui tira la langue. "Y'a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux faire ?"

"A part lire tout ce que je trouve sur toi dans la presse ? Non pas vraiment." fit Loki.

Tony gémit et se laissa retomber en arrière. "Je te hais, Lo'."

"Pas du tout." répondit plaisamment Loki.

Tony pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce que Loki et lui pouvaient faire en plus de manger et causer des paniques générales et pas mal d'embarras ?

"As-tu déjà été au zoo, Loki ?" interrogea-t-il.

{oOo}

Lui et Loki furent bannis à vie du Zoo de Central Parc après que Loki soit parvenu à libérer les pingouins, les serpents et les loups. Ils ne pouvaient pas prouver que c'était Loki, vu qu'il n'avait pas été pris par les caméras ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais cela n'empêcha pas le zoo de les expulser. Loki s'était nommé Lance Johnson et Tony se jura que la prochaine fois, il choisirait _lui-même_ le pseudo. Quelque chose de débile comme Hanson Herkbag ou Dick Appsole. Quelque chose qui énerverait Loki et offrirait à Tony du sexe génial et violent.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demanda Tony lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans sa voiture, la sécurité du zoo leur criant toujours dessus et observant chacun de leur mouvement.

"Les loups et les serpents ne sont pas des animaux de compagnies pour des humains stupides désireux de les observer !" trancha Loki.

"Et les pingouins ?" questionna Tony.

Loki fit un pause avant d'offrir un sourire lumineux. "Les pingouins sont adorables." dit-il en claquant la portière. Il s'affala et ajouta : "De plus, qui a dit que j'ai fait quelque chose ?"

Tony gémit.

{oOo}

"Je dois aller en Afghanistan." soupira Tony après qu'il eut raccroché le téléphone et soit entré dans le salon. On lui avait téléphoné lorsqu'il suçait Loki, aussi ce dernier n'était pas de très bonne humeur, il avait même menacé de jeter Tony par le fenêtre de l'hôtel s'il répondait à ce coup de téléphone.

Tony avait répondu et Loki l'avait giflé avant de marcher d'un pas énervé dans le salon.

Loki haussa un sourcil mais ne leva pas les yeux du livre qu'il lisait (ou prétendait lire, il avait toujours l'air d'être en colère contre Tony.) "L'Afghanistan ?"

"Ouais, une démonstration pour le nouveau missile _Jéricho_; Obie l'a organisée." répondit Tony. "En as-tu entendu parler ?"

"Un peu oui." acquiesça Loki, ne le regardant toujours pas. "Quand pars-tu ?"

"Demain matin."

"Et quand seras-tu de retour ?"

"Dans quelques jours, quatre ou cinq." fit Tony. "Les membres du conseil d'administration de Stark Industries ne me veulent pas en Afghanistan pour trop longtemps au cas où je mourrais." Loki releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux plissé et Tony se sentit comme s'il avait en quelque sorte, franchit une ligne. "Hey, tout ira bien." essaya-t-il de plaisanter. "Je suis Tony Stark, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète." répondit Loki. Il se leva et jeta son livre sur le côté alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Tony, puis il prit ses mains et les tint dans les siennes. Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler. "Promet-moi que tu prendras soin de toi."

Tony fronça les sourcils au ton sérieux de la voix de Loki, mais lorsque Loki le regarda, ses yeux brillants intensément, le génie hocha la tête. "Ouais Lokes." dit-il et il serra les doigts du plus grand. "Je te le promets."

Loki hocha à nouveau la tête et l'entraina dans un baiser. Tous deux tentèrent d'ignorer les sentiments s'y trouvant.

{oOo}

Tony avait tout préparé et était prêt pour le matin suivant. Lui et Loki étaient sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel de Tony, l'une des nombreuses voitures de Tony attendant devant eux, Happy Hogan derrière le volant. Pepper était déjà à l'intérieur, elle avait dit quelque chose en rapport avec le fait de vérifier une dernière fois le calendrier avant le départ de Tony. Elle avait aussi déclaré que Loki n'était pas autorisé à les accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

"S'il te plait, prend soin de toi, Anthony." dit Loki, d'une voix douce, son souffle plus doux encore contre les lèvres de Tony.

"Ouais." acquiesça Tony, encore essoufflé du baiser (comprendre; un coup rapide.) "Tout ira bien, Loki."

Loki hocha la tête et embrassa à nouveau Tony. "Je te verrai lorsque tu seras de retour."

"D'accord." dit Tony et il serra les doigts de Loki avant de partir. Loki regarda la voiture s'éloigner, transportant son amant à l'aéroport.

Loki sentait un sentiment angoissant lui prendre au ventre, et dans ses 1046 années, le dieu avait appris à faire confiance à ce sentiment.

C'est pourquoi il avait envie de hurler.

{oOo}

_Les coups de feu retentissaient de partout, le bruit sec des balles frappant le métal et s'écrasant dans le sable emplissait les oreilles de Tony. Il se jeta dans le sable lorsque quelque chose siffla au-dessus de lui, et cela criait, des éclats de voix dans différentes langues se rapprochant. Tony pouvait encore entendre les cris des mourants, même longtemps après que toute lumière eut quitté ses yeux, et lui donnant l'envie de vomir. _

_Il rampa jusque derrière un rocher et tira son StarkPhone de sa poche, l'allumant rapidement pour appeler... quelqu'un, n'importe- Rhodey ! Rhodey pourrait le sauver, il était soldat._

_Tony se connecta à peine à un satellite qu'il entendit un sifflement, un _bruit sourd_, et quelque chose atterrit devant lui dans le sable. Le génie regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le missile. Il était de la couleur verte de l'armée, et il avait Stark Industries estampillé sur le côté dans un lettrage blanc._

Putain. Putain, putain, putain !

_Tony se remit sur ses pieds et essaya de courir, essaya de se cacher, essaya de-_

_Le missile explosa et Tony fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta le sol et sentit immédiatement la douleur, avec la chaleur, se diffusant dans sa poitrine et son estomac. Son visage piquait et les coups de feu se faisaient plus proches et plus fort. Il parvint à s'asseoir et regarda sa chemise. Des pétales rouges se formaient déjà, s'agrandissant et Tony déchira sa chemise. _

_Il y avait tellement de sang et tout devenait flou. Le monde autour de lui bascula ou peut-être était-ce Tony qui tomba, le sable chaud contre son dos, les blessures à sa poitrine plus chaudes encore._

_La dernière pensée de Tony avant de s'évanouir fut :_ J'ai brisé ma promesse faite à Loki.

_Puis il fut saisit et tiré par les pieds._

Loki haleta alors qu'il se redressait, ses mains serrant déjà sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade derrière ses côtes. Le cauchemar était si fort, les images si claires, la douleur si _réelle_, que Loki sentait la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Il rejeta les couvertures et tâtonna dans la chambre, tirant rapidement un pantalon de cuir, une tunique et des bottes. Il mit ses cheveux en arrière et la magie les lissa derrière son crâne. Loki créerait un charme lorsqu'il arriverait sur Midgard. Maintenant, _juste maintenant_, il devait partir.

Loki se couvrit de magie alors qu'il se téléportait dans Asgard, trouvant facilement un des chemins qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer entre les royaumes. Après s'être assuré qu'Heimdall ne pouvait le voir, Loki se rendit sur Midgard.

{oOo}

Anthony avait disparu depuis trois mois. _Trois_ _mois entiers_ et ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Loki avait rapidement traqué Pepper Potts, l'assistante de Tony, et l'avait suivi partout (en restant invisible.) Il découvrit qu'elle restait en contact permanant avec les militaires qui étaient envoyés en recherche en Afghanistan pour l'enlèvement du milliardaire. Il rendit également visite au Lieutenant-Colonel Rhodes qui était actuellement en Afghanistan, mais il n'avait rien trouvé non plus.

Finalement Loki se téléporta là où Tony avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Son convoi avait été attaqué, et de grands morceaux de voitures blindées dans lesquelles les hommes avaient voyagé, étaient encore éparpillés sur la route. Loki focalisa sa magie sur la zone, veillant à rester caché d'Heimdall. Il trouva l'endroit où avait été blessé Tony, il pouvait le sentir dans le sable tandis qu'il s'accroupissait pour appuyer sa main sur le sol. Le sang avait coulé ici, beaucoup de sang, et une certaine quantité appartenait à Anthony.

Malgré la chaleur accablante, dont Loki n'avait jamais vraiment été fan, l'Ase chercha dans toute la zone. Durant vingt minutes, il suivit les mouvements de Tony, le mortel avait été trainé sur quelques mètres avant d'être jeté dans un véhicule.

Loki continua ses recherches jusque tard dans la nuit, utilisant sa magie pour éclairer son chemin. Il voyagea sur des kilomètres de sables, sans jamais voir la moindre trace de vie d'un animal ou d'un humain. Les équipes de secours n'étaient même pas arrivées jusqu'ici, prouvant que c'était à Loki de sauver son amant kidnappé.

Le dieux les entendit avant de les voir : les signes révélateurs de la vie. Des gens allaient et venaient sous des dais et s'afféraient dans des grottes. Ils parlaient dans une langue différente de celle de Tony bien que l'Omnilangage traduisait aisément les mots pour Loki alors qu'il lançait un sort de dissimulation. Il s'installa parmi les personnes à la peau foncée, gardant les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouverts pour trouver le moindre signe de Tony.

Il y avait des armes partout, armes à feu et missiles, et des choses que Loki n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Plus de la moitié avait "Stark Industries" imprimé sur le côté et Loki se demanda si Anthony savait que ces hommes possédaient ses armes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être le genre de personne pouvant se le permettre, ce qui signifiait qu'ils les avaient soit volé, soit que ces gens étaient des mercenaires, des hommes payé pour faire le sale boulot à la place des autres.

Loki se figea à la mention d'un homme blanc, et suivit le mortel qui avait parlé. Avec quelques trucs astucieux, Loki parvint à coincer l'homme derrière un large hangar en bois. Il y jeta l'humain et se rendit visible, grondant lorsqu'il fit face à l'homme, une main sur la bouche du mortel pour le faire taire.

"Où est-il ?" interrogea Loki.

L'Omnilangage assurait que Loki soit parfaitement compris et le mortel bafouilla derrière la main de Loki, aussi le dieu la bougea. Bien entendu, il tenta de crier à l'aide, et Loki invoqua l'un de ses poignards et le pressa contre la gorge de l'homme.

"Si tu tentes de crier, je te trancherai la gorge." promis Loki. L'homme le regarda avec effroi avant d'hocher la tête. "Maintenant dis-moi, où est-il ?"

"Q-qui ?" bégaya finalement l'homme.

"L'homme dont tu as parlé, le prisonnier !"gronda Loki.

"L-le prisonnier était ga-gardé dans la grotte l-là-bas." parvint à dire l'homme malgré sa peur. Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent et l'homme se hâta d'indiquer un endroit à sa droite qui était dissimulé par plus de hangars et de maisons de fortune. "Il y a deux hommes qui la garde et un auvent vert à l'entrée. Il est dans la partie la plus profonde de la grotte."

Loki se tourna vers l'homme. "Si tu me mens-"

"Je ne mens pas !" interrompit le mortel pour nier.

Loki hoche lentement de la tête. "Bien." Et il colla sa dague dans la gorge de l'homme sectionnant pratiquement la colonne vertébrale. Les yeux du mortel s'élargirent mais n'avait faut aucune bruit, son visage figé dans un masque impassible tandis qu'il regardait la vie s'écouler rapidement de l'homme. Lorsqu'il fut mort, Loki laissa tomber l'humain et le laissa là où il était. Ces humains ne pourraient rien faire pour l'arrêter, cela n'avait pas d'importance si le corps était retrouvé. Loki les tuerait tous bien assez tôt de toute manière.

A nouveau invisible, Loki se déplaça dans l'allée centrale, cherchant la grotte qu'avait décrite le mortel. Il la trouva enfin, cela semblait être la zone principale, les hommes allant et venant sans discontinuité, et Loki se glissa aisément à 'intérieur, restant dans l'ombre malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait être vu.

Loki voulait mettre le feu à la grotte. Il voulait que les hommes ayant enlevé Anthony crient tandis que leurs chairs fondaient sur leurs os. Mais il ne pouvait pas risque qu'Anthony se retrouve dans un feu croisé. Et plutôt que de s'annoncer avec grandiloquence et de laisser la vie s'échapper de chaque mortel, il se glissa à travers le système de tunnel et ouvrit grand les oreilles afin d'entendre toutes les conversations.

Finalement, après avoir suivi au moins une douzaine de mortels, Loki apprit où était retenu Anthony. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une grande porte en métal et y trouva deux gardes portés. Les pas de Loki n'hésitèrent pas alors qu'il se dévoilait à la vue de tous et que les deux hommes le découvrirent et sautèrent sur leurs pieds. C'était trop tard : avec deux mouvements rapides, les poignards jumeaux de Loki se plantèrent dans leurs gorges, le faisant tomber dans un gargouillis. Il les enjamba et libéra ses poignards, les nettoyant sur sa tunique.

La magie de Loki s'enflamma alors qu'il jetait un sort qui illumina son bras. Des flammes vert émeraude vacillèrent sur sa peau et il posa sa main sur la porte. Il regarda, la tête inclinée, tandis que le métal fondait autour de lui et bientôt Loki frappa la porte.

Il entra dans une grotte assez grande. Il y avait des câbles et du métal accroché au plafond et sur les murs, et des tables débordant de papiers et d'équipement entassé sur tout l'espace disponible. Il y avait une fosse pour le feu dans un coin, et ce qui semblait être un haut d'amure caché derrière un panneau dans un autre coin.

Loki l'ignora et préféra se précipiter aux côtés de son amant. Anthony était couché juste devant Loki sur un lis bas, et Loki remarqua également un autre humain - un homme - dormant dans un coin opposé, mais tout disparu lorsque Loki posa les yeux sur Anthony.

Il était plus maigre que Loki ne l'avait jamais vu, et son visage était couvert de poils. La peau qui était visible était sale et ensanglantée, des coupures s'accumulaient sur le haut et le bas de ses bras, de ses pieds et de son visage. Son haut déchiré et mal accroché au corps sous-alimenté de Tony.

Anthony gémissait dans son sommeil, se tournait et se retournait légèrement, ses doigts se serrant dans son poing. Et...

Il y avait quelque chose sous son haut, une lueur bleue brillante que Loki n'avait jamais vue avant. Loki ouvrit lentement le tissu blanc et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le _trou_ dans la poitrine de Tony.

Quelque chose de bleu, une sorte de technologie, avait été _intégrée_ dans la poitrine d'Anthony. Cela avait été enfermé dans du métal et quand Loki posa sa main sur la poitrine de Tony et se concentra, il put en sentir plus : de minuscules éclats et de petits câbles c'était tout simplement _mauvais, mauvais, MAUVAIS ! _La technologie n'était pas supposée se trouver là était à présent coulée à même la poitrine de Tony et les éclats de métal étaient si proches de son cœur qu'un faux mouvement les enverrait lacérer l'organe qui gardait Anthony vivant.

Une colère comme jamais Loki n'en avait ressenti avant le traversa, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se déchainer, pour ne pas faire sauter cette grotte, utiliser ses mains et ses pieds pour frapper tout humain qui avait _osé_ blesser son Anthony. Il voulait poignarder et trancher, déchirer et arracher, faire hurler ces mortels avant de les laisser se vider de leur sang au sol.

Mais il devait d'abord ramener Anthony à la maison. Il devait s'assurer qu'Anthony survivrait avant de prendre sa revanche. Silencieusement, Loki jeta un sort sur Anthony pour le garder endormi et le prit lentement. Il plaça précautionneusement Anthony dans ses bras avant de disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence derrière lui.

{oOo}

Tony se réveilla dans un cri. Le sable pleuvait sur lui, l'étouffant, s'accrochant à l'eau qui collait déjà à la peau d'Anthony. Ses poumons hurlaient à l'oxygène, se battant d'abord contre l'eau, ensuite contre le sable puis à nouveau l'eau. Et pendant tout ce temps des mains s'accrochaient au visage et à la nuque de Tony, lui ordonnant de construire, de créer ou ils continueraient de lui faire du mal, et à Yinsen, et-

"Anthony."

Tony s'entortilla dans le lit... Lit ? Attendez, non... ce n'était pas un lit. Il y avait actuellement un vrai matelas sous lui, et des draps avaient été enroulés autour de ses jambes, collants de sueur. La lumière chaude qui baignait la chambre provenait des lampes au-dessus de sa tête, non pas d'un feu mal allumé dans un coin. Lentement, le fait que Tony soit à la maison, dans sa chambre à Malibu, s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Tony, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Anthony." se fit entendre la même voix et Tony tressaillit avant de se retourner. Loki était assis sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il y avait des poches noires sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

"L-Loki ?" fit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ici." répondit Loki et il prit la cruche d'eau que Tony n'avait pas vue sur la table juste à côté. Il versa un verre d'eau à Tony et le lui donna.

Tony avala avidement le verre entier puis un autre, et un autre demi avant de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains étaient encore couvertes de sable et de saletés mais ses vêtements avaient été changés, il portait à présent un baggy et un t-shirt en coton. Le réacteur ARK brillait d'un bleu lumineux derrière le matériaux et le souffle de Tony devint irrégulier.

"Doucement." apaisa Loki. Il fut soudain aux côtés de Tony, ne le touchant pas, étant juste là au cas où Tony aurait besoin de lui. "Tu es en sécurité, Anthony." lui dit Loki. "Tu es chez toi, à Malibu. Plus rien ne peut te faire du mal à présent."

"L-Loki..." bégaya à nouveau Tony. "Comment... Que..."

"Tu es en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte." répondit fermement Loki. Tony hocha faiblement de la tête. "Je te suggère de te reposer un peu avant de te baigner. Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"

"Euh..." marmonna Tony alors qu'il regardait à nouveau la pièce. "Où est Pepper ?" demanda-t-il. Il aurait pensé que Pepper et Rhodey seraient là lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Là encore, il pensait qu'il serait dans un avion ou à l'hôpital ou... quelque chose. Il ne pouvait certainement pas été assez faible que pour rater son propre sauvetage. Et que _faisait_ Loki à Malibu ? "Loki-"

"Tu as des questions" interrompit Loki, et Tony hocha de la tête vers lui. "J'y répondrai après que tu te sois reposé."

"Mais..." Tony passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées, ne sachant pas comment l'exprimer. Les cauchemars avaient commencé dès que Tony avait essayé de dormir après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était relié à une putain de batterie de voiture. La batterie avait seulement été une solution temporaire, et les cauchemars de shrapnel lacérant son corps, s'étaient accrochés à son esprit. Ensuite, après que Tony ait tenté de refuser de construire le missile, les cauchemars d'être à nouveau torturé avaient joué encore et encore dans sa tête, telle une boucle démente. L'eau léchant ses poumons, le sable collant sur ses plaies ouvertes, les lames s'enfonçant dans sa chair et-

"Anthony." dit fermement Loki, forçant Tony à revenir au moment présent. Il inspira pour retrouver de l'air et se pencha vers l'avant, serrant la technologie ARK qui le maintenait en vie. "Respire, Anthony." ordonna Loki et il frotta son dos avec douceur. Tony fondit pratiquement sous le contact : la première chose chaleureuse et amicale qu'il sentait depuis que Yinsen lui avait tapoté l'épaule. "Je vais te tenir éloigné des cauchemars." promis Loki. "Repose-toi."

"Comment...?" essaya de demander Tony, mais Loki le baissa doucement sur le matelas.

"Me fais-tu confiance, Anthony ?" demanda Loki. Tony cligna des yeux vers lui; Loki planait devant lui, ses yeux verts un peu sombre dans le pauvre éclairage. Il y avait des émotions conflictuelles, Tony pouvait les apercevoir, inquiétude et soulagement et... tellement d'autres choses que Tony était trop fatigué que pour tenter de les observer de plus près.

"Oui." dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Loki hocha la tête et se pencha. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes, et Tony sentit ses paupières tomber avant même que Loki ne se recule.

"Maintenant, repose-toi." murmura Loki. "Lorsque tu te réveilleras, je serai là."

Tony hocha la tête et marmonna le nom de Loki avant que le sort ne fasse effet. Loki regarda son amant dormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis que Loki lui avait sauvé la vie. Le sort ne fonctionnait que quand il était jeté sur une personne éveillée et les autres sorts de Loki avaient travaillé sur Anthony - des sorts pour guérir ses blessures et remplir son estomac - et garder Anthony inconscient.

l'Ase regarda Anthony dormir durant un moment avant de se lever. Il avait bloqué toute les technologie dans la maison de sorte qu'il ne pouvait être enregistré à apparaitre soudainement ou en train de jeter des sorts. Il les débloqua maintenant, et un certain type de sécurité s'activa. Une voix commença à parler à Loki, s'identifiant comme étant JARVIS et informant Loki que Mademoiselle Potts et la police avaient appelé.

Loki continua de l'ignorer pendant qu'il marchait dans le maison. Parfait, Mademoiselle Potts arriverait bientôt, et elle prendrait soin d'Anthony pendant que Loki serait absent. Pour le moment, Loki avait une affaire inachevée à régler.

Il détourna aisément le système de sécurité d'Anthony, et marcha bientôt dans l'allée d'Anthony. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue de la maison avant de se téléporter.

Il y avait des hommes dans la grottes, ainsi que ce mortel qui avait été gardé captif avec Anthony. Loki n'avait aucun problème avec lui, et balaya tout simplement l'homme sur le côté avec sa magie alors qu'il apparaissait dans le monde réel.

Un cri s'éleva, puis un autre et encore un autre, et Loki laissa un sourire sauvage se propager sur son visage. Il tendit sa main droite et son arme se matérialisa, la lame brillant dans l'éclairage terne. Son armure couvrit son corps, brillant d'or avant de s'installer.

Ces gens avaient _blessé_ Anthony. Ils l'avaient enlevé à Loki, ils l'avaient fait souffrir. Loki avait compté les hématomes et les coupures alors qu'il guérissait Tony. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser la détresse émotionnelle dont souffrait Anthony, du moins, pas temps qu'Anthony ne lui parle de ce qui c'était passé.

En revanche, ce que Loki pouvait faire, était faire souffrir ces hommes. Il pourrait prendre ce qu'ils avaient fait à Anthony et le leur faire subir. Seulement, contrairement à Anthony, ils ne survivraient pas.

Un des mortels souleva une grande mitraillette - une S&F7, l'une d'Anthony- et ouvrit le feu. Les balles frappèrent dans l'armure de Loki avant de rebondir sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Le seul effet que cela produisit fut de secouer légèrement l'épaule de Loki, mais cela fut facilement corrigé.

Ces humains ne pouvaient _rien_ faire.

Loki sauta sur le plus proche, son arme tenue devant lui, et avant que le mortel ne puisse bouger, Loki le claqua dans le sol. Il enfonça la lame de son arme dans l'estomac du mortel, et savoura le tout premier cri, le tout premier sang versé. Un peu plus de balles rebondirent dans le dos de Loki et il retira son arme avant de se retourner. Il leva sa main libre et la magie fut tirée de ses doigts, formant un arc de cercle, avant de frapper le mur opposé.

Il explosa, faisant pleuvoir de la poussière et de la saleté sur tout le monde dans la grotte. Quelques mortels ne purent rester sur leurs pieds et Loki se jeta sur en en premier. Il se déplaça facilement dans l'air chargé de poussière, brisant la nuque d'un homme, tranchant l'estomac au visage d'un autre. Les deux chutèrent au sol, morts, et Loki grogna tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le prochain.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les mortels assez stupide pour essayer de se battre mais ils se mirent assez rapidement à courir. Le sang coulait des mains et de l'armure de Loki, et le liquide vermeil avait éclaboussé son visage et sa nuque. Le sourire de Loki s'élargit lorsqu'il se dirigea dans un tunnel pour trouver un mortel piégé derrière une porte. Les mortels pensaient que cela pourrait contenir Loki et avaient enfermé l'un des leurs avec lui.

"Là, là... Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir l'air si terrifié." rit Loki tandis qu'il approchait. Il s'avança d'un pas lent et calculé, prolongeant cela autant que possible. Le mortel gémit et griffa la porte métallique devant eux. "Vous devriez réaliser que vous ne pouviez pas prendre quelqu'un d'aussi important que Tony Stark sans qu'il n'y ait quelques répercussions." continua Loki. "Je suis certains que si je ne l'avais pas sauvé, il vous aurait détruit lui-même."

Loki s'arrêta directement devant le mortel qui gémit et trembla alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Loki.

"Heureusement, ce privilège me revient à présent." fit Loki.

Il étripa l'homme où il se trouvait. Le sang et les entrailles tombèrent sur les bottes de Loki alors qu'il abandonnait le corps de l'homme et Loki tourna des yeux brillants et sauvages vers la porte. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lever la main.

Une vague de magie frappa la porte à droite du mur, et plus de poussière emplit la grotte. Loki entendit crier des ordres et des coups de feu alors qu'il entrait par la porte et dans la pièce suivante. Il y avait six homme ici, et Loki sourit à chacun d'entre eux.

Il disparut et les mortels regardèrent frénétiquement autour d'eux. Loki réapparu derrière l'un d'eux et planta son poignard dans le cou de l'homme. Il chuta au sol et Loki jeta le poignard sur un autre. Son sceptre fut planté dans le dos d'un autre homme et son cri fit échos dans la grotte au moment où Loki en décapitait un autre.

Les deux derniers ouvrirent le feu, douchant Loki d'une pluie de balles, et Loki leva la main, la magie frappant les deux en même temps. Ils furent jetés dans le mur et Loki entendit leur dos ou leur nuque ou une quelconque autre partie de leur corps, craquer. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, soit morts, soit inconscients, et Loki continua. Il atteint enfin la lumière et prit une bouffée d'air frai.

La panique emplissait l'air comme une couche épaisse et Loki se tourna lorsqu'un flash lumineux attira son attention. L'un deux avait ce qui semblait être un lance flamme et Loki haussa un sourcil tandis que l'homme approchait. Il y en avait d'autres, Loki pouvait soit les voir, soit les détecter. Presque tous avaient des armes et visaient Loki.

Loki leva la main et fit en sorte que les flammes reviennent vers le mortel qui hurla alors qu'il était enfermé dans la feu. Loki tourna son attention vers la grotte. Il savait qu'il y avait plus de mortels encore à l'intérieur, des hommes qui avaient échappé à la première folie vengeresse de Loki.

Loki pointa son sceptre vers l'entrée, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura un sort dans un souffle.

La grotte explosa. Des flammes incandescentes surgirent de la terre en de multiples couleurs, traversant l'air et couvrant entièrement la zone d'une épaisse fumée noire, de poussière et de roches. Loki resta là où il était, laissant l'onde de choc le laver.

Un homme apparu devant lui, trébuchant dans les gravats, et la colère brûla le corps de Loki. Comment l'un de ces hommes osait-il survivre, comment osait-il _penser_ qu'il pouvait blesser son humain !

Loki grogna et se rua sur lui, tranchant la gorge et la poitrine de l'homme. Le sang gicla et l'homme étouffa un cri alors qu'il tombait. Loki traversa la zone, tranchant, poignardant et broyant tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Il brisa plus de nuque et vida plusieurs corps de leurs organes, chaque mort tombant à ses pieds sans que la moindre égratignure n'apparaisse sur Loki.

Ce n'est que lorsque le dernier corps chuta, que quand le sang tomba goutte après goutte des lèvres de l'homme dont les doigts s'accrochaient à sa gorge tranchée, que Loki fit une pause. Il étendit sa magie mais ne trouva plus âme qui vive. Loki étira sa magie plus loin encore, mais il n'y avait plus une âme mortelle dans la région.

Mais Loki n'était pas encore satisfait et il jeta plus de sort, faisant sauter et brûler tout ce qui tenait encore debout. Il détruisit entièrement la zone, il rasa le sol de sorte qu'aucun autre humain ne puisse utiliser la multitude de grottes qui couvrait la région. Il ne put s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit à bout de souffle, ses membres tremblants de tous les sorts qu'il avait jetés. Avec un unique dernier regard, Loki se téléporta.

{oOo}

La voix désincarnée était au courant de sa présence mais Loki n'y prêta aucune attention alors qu'il marchait dans le manoir d'Anthony à Malibu. Sa magie le ramena à la chambre d'Anthony et Loki perçu des voix tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir.

"James est en chemin, il veut te voir lui-même et s'assurer que tu vas bien. Et Obadiah a dit qu'il s'arrêterait en passant." Ah, ainsi, Mademoiselle Potts était arrivée.

"Organise une conférence de presse." dit Tony, et les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Bien entendu, que l'homme était réveillé et parlait. "Je veux expliquer à tout le monde ce qui m'est arrivé."

"Que s'est-il passé _exactement_, Tony ?"interrogea Mademoiselle Potts. "Comment êtes-vous sorti ?"

"Je l'ignore, Pep'." soupira Tony. "Comme je l'ai dit, je me suis juste réveillé et-" il s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il aperçut Loki dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mademoiselle Potts se tourna également et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Et Luke était là." termina Anthony.

"Bonsoir Anthony, Mademoiselle Potts." dit Loki, inclinant la tête pour chacun. Ses yeux retournèrent vers l'homme qui était toujours au lit.

"Euh..." Mademoiselle Potts hésitait, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire mais lorsqu'Anthony hocha la tête vers elle, elle se releva de l'endroit où elle était assise. "Je vais aller en bas et effectuer quelques appels." Elle tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Anthony et Loki retint une vague de jalousie. "Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit." dit-elle.

Anthony acquiesça simplement et lui et Loki regardèrent la femme partir. Loki s'écarta pour la laisser quitter la pièce et se tourna ensuite vers Anthony.

"Hey, Salut." fit Tony, sa voix se faisant volontairement optimiste. "Je ne pensais pas te revoir pendant un moment."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Loki. Il avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise que Mademoiselle Potts avait occupée à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

"Et bien, je me suis réveillé ici, dans ma chambre, au lieu d'une grotte." répondit Tony. "Et tu t'es arrangé pour me faire dormir avant de disparaître à nouveau, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à répondre à mes questions."

Loki soupira et se frotta les yeux. "Anthony-"

"Tu ne vas pas me dire comment tu m'as sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?" interrompit le génie.

Loki ne dit rien. Il n'était pas sûr de comment l'expliquer. Le plus probable était qu'Anthony ne croit pas qu'il soit un Dieu, même s'il le prouvait avec de la magie. Loki devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas pensé du tout. Tout ce dont il s'était soucié avait été de secourir Anthony, le sauver. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que quoi que ce soit arrivé à ce magnifique et incroyable humain.

Quoi qu'affirmait Loki, il avait été trop loin. Ses sentiments l'avaient dépassé avant qu'il ne le réalise. Ce qui était censé être un peu de plaisir s'était mué en quelque chose de plus profond d'où Loki n'avait aucun moyen de sortir.

Anthony le regardait encore avec espoir et Loki soupira à nouveau. "Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois dire."

"Que dis-tu de la vérité ?" offrit Tony.

"Tu ne me croirais pas." répondit Loki.

"Et bien, tu as d'une manière ou d'une autre, bloqué JARVIS, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé auparavant," dit Tony. "et tu m'as ramené à la maison, depuis l'Afghanistan, qui est de l'autre putain de côté du monde. Il n'y a aucun rapport de quelqu'un correspondant à nos descriptions passant dans un aéroport, et mon système de sécurité personnel ne savait même pas que tu étais ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et, lorsque JARVIS a tenté de t'arrêter, tu as passé chaque porte telle une brise comme si elles n'étaient pas verrouillées par tous les meilleurs systèmes que je peux concevoir. Donc je pense que à ce stade, je peux croire n'importe quoi."

Il ne pourrait pas. Anthony serait soit dégoûté par Loki, soit furieux qu'il ait mentit. Il dirait à Loki de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Qu'est-ce que dirait Anthony s'il apprenait que Loki était retourné là-bas et avait détruit toutes les personnes lui ayant porté préjudices ? Il en entendrait surement parler par la suite, Loki en avait abattu des centaines et avait rasé le zone. C'était probablement encore en feu.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Loki au lieu de répondre et Anthony grogna d'agacement. "S'il te plait, Anthony." fit Loki. "Je n'ai pas pu déterminer l'étendue de tes blessures."

Tony secoua la tête mais répondit tout de même. "Pep a emmené un médecin avec elle. Il a dit que mes blessures étaient assez légères considérant tout ce que j'ai traversé." Il jeta un regard dur à Loki, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. "Il veut que je me repose pendant une semaine, mais je lui ai dit de foutre le camp. Je vais bien."

"Tu ne vas pas bien." grogna Loki.

"Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?" répliqua Anthony.

"Je suis celui qui t'as sorti de cette grotte." fit Loki, comme si Anthony ne le savait pas déjà. "Je me souviens de ton apparence. Je sais-" Il s'interrompit et regarda au loin. Il savait à quoi ressemblait la torture. Il l'avait suffisamment vécu lui-même pour savoir qu'Anthony n'allait pas bien. Peut-être physiquement. Mais émotionnellement ? Loki n'était pas certain que ces cicatrices guérissent un jour. Il n'avait compris comment se soigner lui-même. "Tu devrais te reposer." lui dit Loki, sans rencontrer les yeux du mortel.

"Je me suis assez reposé." répondit Tony. "Je vais tenir une conférence de presse dans une heure."

Loki le regarda. Il voulait ordonner à Tony de rester au lit mais il savait que le mortel se battrait contre lui, même si c'était juste pour le plaisir de se battre. "Très bien." parvint-il à dire. "Si tu te sens capable de le faire, alors fais-le."

"Je le suis." renifla Tony.

"Bien." rétorqua Loki.

Mademoiselle Potts entra dans la chambre, interrompant leur conversation -ou dispute.- Cela ressemblait à une dispute selon Loki. Tony la regarda et Loki examina ses ongles.

"Happy est là avec la voiture." fit Pepper, zieutant Loki mais fixant son attention sur Tony la plupart du temps.

"Parfait." dit Tony et il rejeta les couvertures. Il était encore en sweat et en t-shirt que Loki lui avait mis quelques heures plus tôt. "Puis-je avoir un peu d'intimité ici ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait. Il se tourna vers Loki. "Je suis certain que tu peux t'y retrouver par toi-même, tu connais le chemin."

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent et se fut Anthony qui rompit le contact en premier, en regardant pour trouver quelque chose à porter. "Très bien." répéta Loki. "Je te verrai plus tard."

Anthony ne dit rien du tout et Loki se tourna pour sortir. Mademoiselle Potts l'arrêta à la porte et fit : "Je souhaite encore vous parler, Monsieur... _Smith_."

Loki ricana avec mépris. "J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent." rétorqua-t-il et la dépassa. Elle appela près lui mais Loki l'ignora. Il marcha dans la maison et à l'extérieur en silence, la colère bouillonnant sous sa peau. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait accuser Anthony d'être fou : il avait été sauvé et ramené à son domicile sans savoir comment cela c'était produit et son sauveur refusait de répondre à ses questions. Si cela était arrivé à Loki, l'Ase serait aussi en colère.

Mais il ne pouvait répondre honnêtement à Anthony. L'humain ne comprendrait pas. Il penserait Loki complètement malade ou le détesterait simplement pour ce qu'il était. Loki avait l'habitude de ne pas être cru, d'être détesté sans aucun raison. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec Anthony ?

Loki se téléporta dès qu'il put le faire en toute sécurité, apparaissant dans l'appartement qu'il avait pris à New York. Il se jeta sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer les émotions grouillant dans son corps. Il soupira finalement et alluma la télévision, cherchant la conférence d'Anthony.

{oOo}

Tony était éveillé depuis trois jours. Il était épuisé mais il ne pouvait dormir. Si ce n'était les cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé, c'était les idées, le souvenir du métal en fusion pour faire barrière entre Tony et tout ce qui essayait de lui faire du mal. Les schémas étaient affichés sur les écrans de Tony, tous les dessins montrant une partie de l'armure sur laquelle Tony travaillait. Son dos était encore blessé de son premier test avec les répulseurs, mais même alors, ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter Tony. Il avait _besoin_ de travailler sur cela. S'il ne le faisait pas, comment aurait-il pu se protéger ? Comment compenserait-il ce que sa compagnie - ce _qu'il_ - avait fait ?

Tony entendit la porte vitrée de son labo s'ouvrir, et il savait qui c'était sans lever les yeux. Il avait ordonné à JARVIS de ne laisser entrer personne; il n'y avait qu'une personne que Tony connaissait qui pourrait, apparemment, passer n'importe quelle serrure, peu importe son degré de sophistication.

"Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Yinsen ?" demanda Tony.

Loki sauta avec légèreté sur le bureau sur lequel travaillait Tony. "Yinsen ?"

"Le gars avec qui j'étais, dans la grotte." fit Tony. "Il... m'a sauvé la vie." Tony déglutit difficilement et ajouta un autre fil sur le gantelet sur lequel il bossait.

"Je l'ai vu," répondit Loki. "mais je crains qu'il soit encore là où je l'ai laissé."

Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent, mais il ne le regarda toujours pas. "Rhodey m'a dit ce qui s'était passé." dit-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

"Et que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Loki, semblant légèrement curieux.

"Je ne sais pas encore où j'étais retenu," répondit Tony, "mais j'ai pu lui donner quelques points de repère. L'endroit où l'armée suppose que j'étais, a disparu."

Il eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Loki réponde comme un échos, "Disparu ?"

"Ouais, disparu !" cracha Tony. Il se retourna enfin, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Loki. Loki était en train de jouer avec un stylo, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts élégants. "Quelqu'un l'a fait sauter." continua Tony. "La région entière était en train de brûler, Loki, et l'armée a sorti plus de septante corps jusqu'ici. Certains ont été égorgé, d'autres avaient l'estomac arraché. Ce n'était pas un accident, quelqu'un a été là-bas et les a tous massacrés."

Les yeux verts brillants de Loki trouvèrent ceux de Tony et Tony ne put rien lire en eux. Il n'y avait pas de peur, pas de haine, pas d'inquiétude... juste une couleur vert clair qui n'avait jamais été aussi mystérieuse.

"Alors quelqu'un a pris sa revanche sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait." réfléchit Loki, sa voix douce et pensive. "Peut-être avaient-ils beaucoup d'ennemis. Ce n'est pas surprenant, compte tenu de ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

Tony le regarda avec incrédulité. Il savait – ils savaient _tous les deux_ - que c'était Loki. Tony ne comprenait pas encore comment, mais cela devait être Loki. Rhodey avait dit que l'endroit avait été détruit peu après que Tony soit revenu à la maison. Loki avait disparu après avoir endormi Tony. Il aurait pu le faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre... D'une manière ou d'une autre, Loki s'était rendu en Afghanistan et avait _abattu_ près d'une centaine de personne.

"C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?" demanda finalement Tony. "Qu'ils avaient des ennemis et que _quelqu'un_ leur a fait ça ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Loki. "Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?"

Tony secoua la tête et se retourna. "Oublie ça." murmura-t-il.

Loki regarda Tony retourner à son travail, il pouvait sentir les yeux du plus grand sur lui, observant alors qu'il ajoutait davantage de fils sur le gantelet.

"Vas-tu bientôt aller au lit ?" demanda Loki.

Tony renifla. "Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais te permettre de rester ?"

"Alors dis-moi de partir." contra Loki.

Tony fronça les sourcils vers le gant avant de soupirer, ses épaules s'affaissant. Peu importe combien il était en colère contre Loki, il restait... il voulait encore de l'homme ici, à ses côtés. Tony n'était pas à laisser partir tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et vraiment, il pouvait utiliser un peu de sexe, même si cela impliquait beaucoup de haine.

"Je vais monter dans une minute." murmura-t-il finalement.

Loki hésita avant de glisser du bureau. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tony, mais celui-ci ne se tourna pas, ne fit même pas un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les portes se fermer derrière Loki. Il soupira à nouveau et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, regardant le gant devant lui.

{oOo}

Tony glissa hors du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'homme encore endormi. Loki se crispa un peu remua, mais sa main tomba sur l'espace vide que Tony avait occupé un instant auparavant. Tony regarda les portes alors qu'il mettait un débardeur, le matériau dans le trou de sa poitrine brillant au travers.

Il eut un temps, pas longtemps, où Tony était capable de dormir paisiblement auprès de Loki. A présent il n'y avait seulement que des cauchemars, le souvenir d'avoir été tenu dans une bassine d'eau jusqu'à ce que ses poumons hurlent et que ses yeux piquent, les moments de paix momentanées alors qu'il se souvenait de ce que c'était de manger du gruau et du pain moisi à côté du feu avec Yinsen, la terreur coulant dans son cœur, encore maintenant, alors qu'il travaillait secrètement sur un moyen de s'échapper plutôt que de construire le missile Jericho.

Loki faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Tony pouvait l'admettre. Parfois il suffisait de quelques mots apaisants de la part de l'homme aux verts pour que Tony tombe dans un sommeil paisible. Mais ces nuits étaient rares et le plus souvent Tony se réveillait haletant et couvert de sueur. Il était réticent à réveiller Loki et à lui parler, au lieu de cela donc, il traversa la maison, se versant un verre et disparaissant dans son atelier.

Loki le détestait ; il avait pris l'habitude de regarder fixement les pièces d'armure ou les schémas sur lesquels travaillait Tony, et Tony savait qu'un jour prochain tout deviendrait critique. Ils se disputaient déjà constamment. Loki refusait de dire comment il avait sauvé Tony et Tony refusait de parler de ses cauchemars. Ils étaient trop têtus pour admettre tout ce qu'ils se cachaient.

Tony avait besoin de l'armure. Et il savait que Loki ne comprendrait pas cela. Loki, qui était tout le chaos, le danger et l'énergie frénétique. Tony ne pouvait juste plus agir ainsi désormais. Il avait des responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir avant. Il devait se repentir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait protéger, pas seulement lui-même, mais également toux ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas.

Si Loki ne pouvait pas comprendre, accepter cela, alors... alors Tony ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, faisant un détour par le bar. Il se versa un grand verre avant de se remettre au travail. Il pourrait faire face à Loki plus tard.

{oOo}

Loki était à Malibu depuis six semaines. Et, en ces six semaine, lui et Anthony n'avaient couché ensemble que quatre fois, s'étaient disputés tous les jours et s'étaient ignorés pendant une semaine entière. Loki en était malade. Anthony était constamment enfermé dans son atelier, travaillant sur ce qui semblait être une armure. Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Anthony avait fermé la manufacture d'armes de Stark Industries. Il avait le sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que les Dix Anneaux - Loki connaissait à présent le nom des gens qui avaient enlevé Anthony - possédaient des armes provenant de Stark Industries.

Loki traversa la maison sombre, portant un jeans et une des chemises d'Anthony. Les portes de l'atelier d'Anthony étaient une fois de plus verrouillées, mais une brève secousse de magie les fit coulisser. Tony était debout devant une série d'écrans, portant un t-shirt blanc serré et un sweat. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Loki aurait franchi la distance entre eux et enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Tony. Aujourd'hui, il se tenait derrière les tables entourant son amant et croisait les bras.

"Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?" demanda-t-il.

Tony se regarda pas lorsqu'il répondit : "Je travaille."

"Sur quoi ?" questionna Loki.

"Ce n'est foutrement pas tes affaires !" claqua Anthony.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent et il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ses doigts se serrant dans son poing. "Est-ce tout ce que nous allons faire ?" demanda-t-il. Anthony soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face. "Juste se disputer l'un avec l'autre ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répliqua Tony en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose d'important sur lequel discuter."

Ainsi, Anthony était toujours en colère que Loki ne lui ait pas dit comment il avait sauvé le mortel. "Tu t'enfermes ici presque tous les jours et toutes les nuits." dit Loki. Anthony roula des yeux. "Et pour quoi ? Pour construire une armure ? De qui essayes-tu de te protéger, Anthony ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires."

"Pense-tu réellement que quelqu'un va essayer de te faire du mal ?" interrogea Loki.

"Et pourquoi ne le feraient-il pas ?" cassa Tony. "Je suis milliardaire, je suis un génie, je suis parfait pour être enlevé. Cela a déjà été prouvé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et tout le monde sait comment cela c'est terminé pour les ravisseurs." commenta Loki.

"Ouais, bien que personne ne sache ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas. Le savent-ils ?" gronda Tony.

Loki ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. "Personne ne va te blesser, Anthony." déclara-t-il sérieusement.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ici pour me protéger ?" grogna Tony et il roula des yeux. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé." murmura-t-il et il retourna à ses ordinateurs.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demanda Loki en s'approchant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de protection Loki." soupira Tony. "Les autres personnes, les gens qui n'ont pas mon argent ou mon... étrange sur-protecteur, ou quoi que tu sois," cela piquait mais Loki garda un visage impassible alors qu'Anthony continuait : "j'ai besoin de les protéger." dit Tony, regardant par-dessus son épaule vers le Fauteur de Trouble.

"Qui sont "_les_" ?" demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les gens." haussa Tony des épaules. "Les personnes innocentes qui sont tuées tous les jours à cause de la cupidité et de la pauvreté et... la putain de loi des armes."

Loki soupira et ferma les yeux. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Anthony."

"Si, ça l'est." répondit immédiatement Tony, ce que Loki avait prévu. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion avant. "Ce sont mes armes Loki !" gronda-t-il. "Mes armes dans les mains de terroristes. Ma compagnie vendant des choses qui tuent des gens derrière mon dos. Moi, créant des choses qui ont _tué_ d'innocents soldats et civils. Chacune de leur mort est sur mes mains."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute." insista Loki. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tes armes seraient vendue derrière ton dos. Et si ta compagnie ne les avait pas vendues, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Que vous dites, dont vous autres humains êtes si friands ? les armes ne tuent pas les gens, les gens tuent les gens."

Tony gronda et se retourna vers lui. "Sérieusement ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu me dis _ça_ à moi ?"

"Sinon comment suis-je censé faire entrer dans ta petite tête que _ce n'était pas ta faute _?" cassa Loki.

"J'ai des éclats d'obus dans la poitrine !" cria Tony. "Des éclats provenant de _mes_ missiles ! J'ai un putain de réacteur dans ma poitrine à cause de l'une de mes propres armes ! C'est ma faute Loki, personne d'autre que moi n'est à blâmer !"

"La personne à blâmer est la personne qui a tiré le missile sur toi." dit froidement Loki. Personne qui, espérons-le, avait périe lorsque Loki avait fait sauter les grottes.

"Combien de personnes, penses-tu, ont été abattues par mes armes, hein ?" demanda Tony. "Combien de femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes innocents essayant juste de nourrir leur famille ont été abattus par des terroristes avec _mes_ armes ?" Tony secoua la tête. "Tu ne comprends pas, Loki. Je dois réparer ça. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce sang sur les mains si je ne prends pas des mesures pour réparer cela."

"Et construire toi-même cette armure aidera ?" demanda Loki. "Tu penses que devenir une sorte de héros te disculpera ?"

"Non." grogna Tony. "Mais au moins je ferai quelque chose pour compenser."

"Voler pour sauver des gens d'autres gens idiots ne ramènera pas les humains qui ont été tués par tes armes !" cassa Loki. Cette conversation entière était comme essayer d'expliquer à Thor qu'aller sur Jotunheim et tuer des Jötnar ne compenserait pas tout le sang des Æsir qui avait était versé. Les murs en briques étaient plus sensés qu'Anthony Stark.

"Je sais ça !" cria Tony. "Mais cela aidera ! C'est la seule chose que je peux faire !"

"Ce que tu peux faire c'est de continuer de fabriquer des armes qui aideront les soldats Américains." lui dit Loki. "Tu peux continuer à être toi-même, un fabriquant d'armes. Tu n'es pas un héros, Anthony, tu es mes chaos et tu le sais. Combien de temps avant que tu ne t'ennuies d'être le bon petit garçon jouant au héros ?" interrogea-t-il. "Combien de temps avant que tu ne sois rongé par le désir de détruire quelque chose, de construire une arme, comme tu en avais l'habitude ? Tu ne peux pas simplement jeter vingt ans de ta vie parce que tu as été blessé par l'une de tes propres créations."

Un silence suivit les paroles de Loki. Anthony était figé là où il se tenait, son dos rigide et encore tourné à Loki. Loki resta où il était, lui aussi, à attendre. Attendre qu'Anthony soit d'accord avec lui ou continue à se disputer avec lui.

Lorsqu'Anthony parla enfin, Loki ne s'attendit pas aux mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

"Sors."

Loki le regarda. "Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu." dit Tony, se tournant pour le regarder. Son visage était sombre, ses yeux durs. "Soit tu acceptes que ceci est ce que je suis à présent, soit tu pars."

"Tu es en train de choisir quelque stupide armure à _moi_ ?" exigea de savoir Loki. "Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé !"

"Je ne choisis rien du tout." dit Tony. "Je suis en train de dire que soit tu acceptes ça, soit tu pars. Tu acceptes que le changement d'attitude et les armures fassent partie de moi maintenant ou tu sors de ma vie."

C'était une impasse; Loki et Tony se regardaient l'un l'autre, tous deux figés, n'osant pas détourner les yeux de l'autre. Loki ne pouvait pas croire qu'il en était réduit à ça. Anthony était occupé à préférer un tas de métal à lui. Il préférait s'envelopper dans une armure que d'avoir Loki. Il préférait protéger des gens qui n'avaient pas besoin de lui - et ne le méritaient pas - que d'être avec Loki.

"Tu préfères ton armure à moi." cracha Loki. Peu importe comment Anthony tournait cela, c'était ce qui se passait. Pour peut-être la quatre-centième fois dans la vie de Loki, il était négligé au profit que quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de meilleur. Encore une fois, Loki était laissé derrière parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, _pas assez bon_. Le sentiment amer familier souleva l'estomac de Loki et il ne le repoussa pas : il le laissa le laver. Les mots d'Anthony se répétaient dans son oreille. "Tu préfères ton armure à moi." répéta-t-il, la voix creuse.

Malgré ce qu'Anthony avait dit plus tôt, le mortel hocha la tête. "Je suppose que oui." dit-il.

Loki secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

"Alors c'est ça." murmura-t-il. Il serra ses doigts dans ses poings, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Il regarda à nouveau Anthony. "J'espère que tes armures te tiendront chaud la nuit." murmura-t-il avant de partir. Les portent coulissèrent pour lui et Loki sentit les yeux d'Anthony dans son dos alors qu'il partait.

Mais le mortel n'essaya pas de l'arrêter et Loki savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Personne n'avait jamais arrêté Loki lorsqu'il partait parce que personne ne s'en souciait.

Anthony était pareil. Il était comme Thor, Frigga, Odin et comme tous les Asgardiens que Loki avait rencontrés. Ils choisissaient toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Loki aurait dû se rendre compte qu'Anthony serait comme eux. Il avait été idiot de penser que ceci était différent, ce que lui et Anthony possédait n'était pas spécial et ne signifiait clairement pas autant pour Anthony que pour Loki.

Et comme l'idiot qu'il était, Loki était parti et était tombé amoureux de l'homme.

_Plus jamais_, cracha Loki à lui-même alors qu'il sortait du manoir. _Se soucier des autres n'est pas un avantage. Cela rend faible. Cela rend dépendant des autres._ Loki ne regarda pas le manoir tandis qu'il marchait. Il ne retournerait jamais sur Midgard s'il pouvait l'éviter et si pour une raison ou une autre il le faisait, il détruirait tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage. Les murs qu'Anthony avaient inconsciemment rognés, s'étendaient à nouveau, et sur le temps où Loki se téléporta sur Asgard, il fut plus en colère et plus amère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Plus jamais_, se dit Loki.

* * *

Alors ? suis-je la seule à vouloir tuer Tony ? et tarter Loki pour qu'il parle ?

Hum, comme dit, je pars demain. J'espère avoir internet. Si non... faudra attendre trois semaines. C'est... ouais inhumain. Vos pronostiques pour la fin ? parce que ouais ! c'est le dernier chapitre après !  
Je vous mettrai aussi trois gif - si je les retrouve - pour ce dernier chapitre. Bisou !


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! j'ai été heureuse de vous faire découvrir cette fic et que vous ayez suivit cette aventure !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos commentaires et impressions, merci pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris... bref, merci !  
Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent, la bande passante de la maison où je loge en Croatie n'est pas bonne. Conclusion tout est très leeeent. Mais je love !

Auteur : toujours la même  
Traductrice : toujours moi, je crois xD  
Bêta : à pas changée depuis le chapitre 1 !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_"Reste aussi longtemps que tu le peux  
Ainsi le bordel que nous deviendrons  
Laissera quelque chose sur lequel discuter"_  
_- Brendon Urie [Panic! at the Disco]_

**[Aujourd'hui]**

Loki était tranquillement assit dans un siège sur le quinjet, sanglé. Il était complètement docile, regardant les sièges droits devant lui, ignorant complètement Tony et Rogers.

Tony n'y faisait pas confiance. Le Loki qu'il connaissait il y a plus d'un an, ne se serait jamais assis tranquillement sans un sourire suffisant sur le visage ou dangereux regard rusé. Le Loki qu'il connaissait des images du SHIELD ne se serait jamais laissé capturé aussi facilement. Il prévoyait quelque chose, il avait probablement _déjà_ un plan d'évasion.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû venir." dit soudainement Rogers.

Tony se tourna pour le regarder. "Pas de quoi." murmura-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Vous n'avez pas été appelé." continua Rogers. "J'avais tout sous contrôle."

"Ouais, ça ressemblait tout à fait comme si t'avais Loki à ta merci." renifla Tony. Il avait toujours les yeux rivé sur le Fauteur de Trouble en question et vit les lèvres de Loki se pincer. "Tu ignores de quoi il est capable." murmura-t-il comme une réflexion après-coup.

"Et vous oui ?" interrogea Rogers

"Plus que toi." répliqua Tony du tac au tac.

"Vous pensez que tout tourne autour de vous, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le soldat.

"C'est pas le cas ?" Tony tourna de grands yeux innocents vers l'homme, comme si la pensée même que le monde ne tournait _pas_ autour de lui était blasphémateur. Loki rit à cela, quoi que cela soit calme et rapidement terminé.

"Oh, le monde a _toujours_ tourné autour de vous, n'est-ce pas Stark ?" dit Loki dans un amusement clair. Tony et Rogers regardèrent le dieu, mais Loki garda les yeux rivés sur les sièges en face de lui.

"Désolé Rudolph, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis." dit Tony.

"Et cela n'a-t-il pas toujours été ta folie, Stark ?" fredonna Loki.

Rogers était clairement confus, mais Tony roula des yeux. "Bha tient."

"Tant de sagesse de la part de l'Homme de Fer." murmura sarcastiquement Loki. "La façon dont tu parles à tout le monde pour leur faire acheter tes produits me dépasse."

"Hey, je t'ai vendu un tas de trucs si tu te souviens !" cassa Tony, perdant le contrôle de lui-même.

Loki tourna finalement le regard vers lui, un sourcil arqué et il eut même l'attention de Rogers. Si Natasha n'était pas occupée à faire voler le quinjet, Tony savait qu'elle le regarderait aussi.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" interrogea Captain America.

"Oui, Stark," ronronna Loki d'une voix traînante. "_que voulez-vous dire ?_"

"Rien." grogna Tony et il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Rogers le regardait suspicieusement, et Loki lui offrit juste un sourire aiguisé, un dangereux sourire qui réveilla à moitié Tony et lui donna à moitié envie de courir dans la direction opposée.

Avant que Rogers ne puisse poser des questions plus poussées, des éclairs lumineux déchirèrent le ciel, suivit par le craquement du tonnerre. Natasha fronça les sourcils et tourna quelques boutons avant de murmurer, "D'où cela vient-il ?"

Loki se redressa lorsqu'un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et le quinjet tressauta.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Rogers à Loki. "Peur de quelques petits éclairs ?

Loki le regarda avant de se tourner vers le toit. "J'avoue ne pas raffoler de ce qu'ils annoncent." murmura-t-il.

Tony fronça les sourcils et Rogers et lui échangèrent un regard avant que Tony ne repose à nouveau les yeux sur Loki. Loki semblait réellement agacé et un peu craintif. Ses doigts se crispaient sur ses genoux et ses yeux bleus - _mauvais, mauvais mauvais _! cria l'esprit de Tony - se fixèrent sur le toit.

"Loki ?" ne put-il s'empêcher d'interroger.

Loki ne le regarda pas mais ses lèvres se crispèrent vers le haut.

"Le frère apparent de Thor, le Dieu de la _Foudre_." gloussa-t-il.

Cela frappa immédiatement Tony. La foudre n'était pas naturelle, c'était créé par quelque chose. Si Asgard avait perdu Loki, si Loki était venu pour gouverner la planète que Thor avait promis de protéger... alors Thor viendrait ici après son frère.

Tony n'avait plus de temps et il avait un choix à faire : laisser Thor prendre Loki et les laisser disparaître dans un autre royaume, garder Loki en sécurité et le remettre directement aux mains impatientes de Fury ou...

_Ou_...

Tony bondit, sachant déjà quel était son choix, ce que son choix serait toujours à partir de maintenant. Loki glapit légèrement et leva les yeux lorsque les mains de Tony le délivrèrent facilement. Le génie le traîna à ses pieds, ignorant le cri de Rogers. "_Stark_ !"

Stark avait conçu ces quinjet aussi il trouva facilement le bouton d'ouverture de la rampe. Le vent fouetta le visage de Tony lorsque la rampe s'abaissa et Loki cessa de se débattre dans sa poigne. Tony verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux du dieu avant de le jeter hors de l'avion.

"Stark !" cria à nouveau Rogers et Tony se tourna pour lui faire face. "Que faites-vous ?" interrogea le capitaine.

"Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps." lui répondit Tony. Et sur ça, il abaissa sa visière et disparu dans la nuit.

{oOo}

Loki heurta durement le sol et Tony sentit la peur s'agripper à son cœur tandis qu'il débarquait devant le dieu. Putain, il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Loki ne pouvait pas voler... c'était mauvais. Mais Loki semblait aller bien. Il était occupé à rire alors que Tony jetait son casque à terre et, lorsque Loki s'assit, ses yeux étincelèrent de vert. Tony retint son souffle: c'était bon, pas vrai ? Parce que les yeux bleus, quelque chose comme ça, était juste... c'était _mal_. C'était comme si Loki n'était pas complètement là. Comme si une part fondamentale de lui... manquait, ou quelque chose.

Loki riait encore alors qu'il trébuchait en se remettant sur ses pieds, regardant comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment être jeté d'un avion et frapper le sol de plein fouet ne faisait pas grand chose au dieu.

"Stark !" cria-t-il. "Et bien, tu as provoqué quelque chose que moi-même je ne pouvais pas faire. Je suppose que je devais te remercier de cela."

Tony fronça les sourcils. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

Le sourire de Loki était dangereux alors qu'il approchait de Tony mais le mortel ne recula pas. "Et pourquoi devrais-je _te_ le dire, stupide humain ?" demanda Loki, découvrant ses dents. "Tu as fait ton choix depuis longtemps."

"Lokes, je veux juste-"

La main de Loki s'enroula autour de son cou, juste comme quand Loki l'avait enlevé, et Tony haleta alors qu'il était enfoncé dans la grande pierre derrière lui. "Non !" gronda Loki. "Tu n'as pas à être familier avec moi, Stark. Je ne suis pas le même homme que tu as laissé derrière. Des choses se sont passées pour moi que tu ne pourrais même pas en _rêver_. Si tu pensais que ton temps passé comme captif était mauvais, je peux te révéler quelques petites choses qui rendront tes cauchemars bien _futiles_."

Ses yeux étaient grands et sauvages, les cernes plus sombres encore vu de près. Tony parcouru des yeux le plus grand homme, s'en abreuvant avidement maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Lentement, Loki relâcha sa prise et recula. "Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?" questionna-t-il. "Que pensera de toi ton précieux SHIELD en apprenant que tu as sauvé le méchant ?"

"Tu n'es pas un méchant, Loki." réagit immédiatement Tony.

Loki se hérissa, ses sourcils s'arquant. "Oh si." rit-il. "Je le suis vraiment. J'ai fait des choses qui te donnerait la chair de poule, Stark."

"Je suis déjà au courant pour toutes les personnes que tu as tuées." haussa Tony des épaules. "Je savais que tu avais massacré les gens qui m'avaient enlevé et je dormais toujours avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me soucie d'une poignée d'agents du SHIELD ?"

"Septante-huit agents du SHIELD, si je me souviens bien." dit Loki. "Et si tu t'en moquaient, tu ne m'aurais pas renvoyé." Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il se détournait et Tony soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que Loki ne rendrait pas cela facile.

"Je sais qui tu es Loki." essaya à nouveau Tony. "Je sais ce que tu as fait-"

Loki se retourna, en colère une fois de plus. "N'ose même pas _prétendre_ me connaître, Stark !" rugit-il. "Je suis un _dieu_. Je suis un ancien Prince d'Asgard. J'en ai massacré des centaines, je tué mon père biologique et j'ai tenté de détruire un monde entier !" Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent. "J'ai fait des choses qui feraient arrêter de battre ton bon petit cœur dans ta poitrine."

Il entra dans le champs de vision de Tony et il ne pu même pas se concentrer sur les mots que disait Loki parce quoi pourquoi cela aurait-il de _l'importance _quand Loki était ici, sain et sauf ?

"Le sang sur mes mains l'emporte de loin sur celui des tiennes." siffla Loki. "Ne prétends pas ma connaître."

Tony détourna enfin le regard des lèvres de Loki pour le poser dans ses yeux. "Je parie que je connais de parties de toi que ton frère ignore."

"Thor n'est _pas_ mon frère !" gronda Loki.

"Okay." répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. "Je parie que tu n'as jamais ris avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Je parie que tu n'as jamais roulé en moto à travers New York avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Je parie que tu ne t'es jamais _amusé_ avec Thor comme tu l'as fait avec moi."

Loki cligna des yeux et Tony savait qu'il avait raison.

"Rien de tout cela importe." répondit finalement Loki, reculant à nouveau, se fermant _à nouveau_. "Rien de ce que tu dis n'a de l'importance, Stark. Les choses qui mes sont arrivées... Elles m'ont changé en qui tu vois maintenant." Il écarta les bras et sourit comme un fou. "Je suis ici pour asservir la race humaine et rien de ce que tu diras ne m'arrêtera."

Tony secoua la tête. "Je te connais, Loki, et tout ce truc de contrôle du monde ? Ce n'est pas toi."

"Oh ?" fredonna Loki, levant un sourcil. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Tu aurais pu prendre le contrôle de la Terre il y a des années de cela, mais tu ne l'as pas fait." dit Tony. "Tu aurais pu te glisser dans cette base du SHIELD et voler le Tesseract sans que Fury ne le remarque, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as fait une entrée grandiose et fais en sorte que nous sachions ce que tu faisais et que nous te poursuivions."

Tony s'avança et sentit l'espoir s'accrocher à son cœur lorsque Loki ne recula pas.

"Je sais que tu es capable de te rendre complètement invisible, Lokes." lui dit Tony. "T'annoncer ainsi au SHIELD ? Ce n'est pas toi."

Loki le regarda. "Je ne suis pas le même homme que tu as jadis connu, Stark." dit-il doucement.

"Et?" haussa Tony des épaules. "Laisse moi connaître l'homme que tu es maintenant alors. J'apprendrai le nouveau toi aussi bien que l'ancien- non, je te connaitrai mieux encore."

Loki soupira et détourna les yeux, soudainement las. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Stark." admit-il.

Tony secoua la tête et passa sa main autour du cou de Loki. Il sentait Loki tendu sous ses doigts, même à travers son gant, et son coeur rata un battement. Ca n'allait pas. Loki ne devrait pas tressaillir, pas au contact de Tony.

"J'ai réalisé que j'étais un imbécile." parla honnêtement Tony.

Loki le regarda juste fixement.

"J'ai été un imbécile de penser être un héros lorsque j'ai perdu la seule personne qui me connaissait - qui connaissait tout de moi, mes défauts inclus - et m'aimait encore."

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent, mais il ne parla toujours pas.

"J'ai fait une erreur." dit Tony, mais il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux brièvement. "J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, Lokes. Et quand je t'ai vu, juste assis là, attendant pour que nous... que nous t'enfermions comme un _animal_," la voix de Tony se brisa au dernier mot et il dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour continuer. Il regarda Loki, n'hésitant pas. "J'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas te perdre, Loki, je ne _pouvais_ tout simplement pas. Je ne suis pas un héros. Et je peux pas... Sans toi, je ne _peux juste pas_."

Il attendit que Loki comprenne: il ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas manger, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Le sexe n'avait plus aucun sens et le mettait juste en colère quand la personne sous lui n'était pas Loki. Se battre pour les bons gars, enfermer les méchants en étant Iron Man, qu'est que cela pouvait bien foutre quand Loki n'était pas avec lui ? Quand Loki était de l'autre côté ?

Loki comprenait Tony, il acceptait tout de lui, le bon et le mauvais. Rogers, Romanov et Fury ? Ils voulaient juste Iron Man. Ils trouvaient des défauts dans tout ce que faisait _Tony Stark_. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils ne l'aimaient pas, il était seulement là parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour retrouver Loki.

Tout le monde dans la vie de Tony avait toujours été avec lui parce qu'ils voulaient quelque chose : du sexe ou de l'argent, de la technologie ou des armes... il y avait toujours _quelque chose_. Loki avait été la première personne - la _seule_ personne - à vouloir Tony juste pour Tony. Défauts inclus.

Loki le regardait toujours, mais à présent son masque se fissuraient. "Anthony..." souffla-t-il, mais il s'arrêta. "Que..."

Tony serra brièvement le cou du dieu. "Je suis le chaos, Loki, et tu le sais." dit-il au Fauteur de Trouble. "Je ne suis pas un héros. Iron Man est... c'est une protection pour moi et pour personne d'autre, et je ne peux pas... Captain America et le SHIELD, ils veulent t'enfermer, et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça." Il secoua à nouveau la tête. "Je ne suis pas un héros si je ne peux pas enfermer tous les méchants, Loki. Et tu ne sera jamais le méchant. Pas pour moi."

Loki essaya de reculer mais la main de Tony l'en empêcha, il s'arrêta donc. Ses bras se crispèrent à ses côtés et il demanda, "Que veux-tu dire, Anthony ?"

"Je veux dire... Je t'aime." admit Tony. Les yeux de Loki s'élargirent plus encore avant de tomber, se fermant une fois de plus au monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose là... un soupçon, une étincelle, qui fit espérer Tony.

Loki tenta de sourire - c'était le grand et dangereux sourire qu'il envoyait aux gens pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui parler. - Mais il tomba avant qu'il n'ait pu le former complètement et Loki le regarda fixement, ses yeux écarquillés et légèrement humides.

"Tu as préféré tes armures à moi." souligna Loki, inclinant la tête en arrière alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur Tony. "Je t'ai demandé encore et _encore_, et tu as préféré tes armures à moi."

"J'ai été stupide." secoua Tony de la tête. "J'ai fait une erreur - deux fois. - Je ne la ferais pas une troisième." Il serra le cou de Loki avant de dire, "Cette fois, et pour toutes les suivantes... Je te choisi." Puis il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Loki dans un douloureux baiser passionné.

Lentement, si lentement que Tony décida presque de se retirer, craignant d'avoir commis une erreur, Loki lui rendit son baiser, sa main s'enroulant autour du cou de Tony pour l'attirer plus près.

Et là-dessus, Tony su que Loki l'aimait toujours.

{THE END}

* * *

Comme promis, les gif que j'ai trouvé illustrant la fin de la fic ! (retirez les espaces)

hpics. li / a25848f  
hpics. li / 6dd3988  
hpics. li / c5ea6f4

Pour les intéressés, je préviens que je bosse sur la suite d'une de mes anciennes fic (Sans espoir), ironfrost. J'ai deux autres projets, mais eux prendront beaucoup de temps puisque long xD


End file.
